blast from dad's past
by WyldClaw
Summary: first time parents sequel. Derek's parents Misty & Ash r keeping something from him. . One night Ash & Pikachu's mate Storm (oc) are taken & Misty can't recall what happened . a ransom note arrives but she's too injured to leave . Will Derek & Aki (pikachu's pup) save them? who took them? click on the story to find out. please read and review.
1. beggining of derek's adventure

Chapter 1: The attack by WyldClaw (note- I wrote this a few years)

Plot: If you think I own pokemon you must've been hit with a giga impact cause I don't! It takes place about 12-12 ½ years after "first time parents". I'll mainly be using pokemon from Kanto-Sinnoh in this fic. There might be a few new ones/ attacks thrown in but not many [I'm old school- give me Kanto/Johto generations any day]. Notes: " "-humans talking, italics- thoughts. *Indicates untranslated serpent tongue, while the translation is in {}. I based serpent-tongue off Parseltongue from Harry potter. () - Translated Pokéspeech. Ready? Here we go

Revised: March 12, 2016

Narrator: it's been over twelve years since Ash and Misty had Derek. Since then the world has changed. Two pairs of former foes are now on fairly good terms. Professor Oak retired leaving the lab in the hands of Gary and his wife Dora. New gyms and pokemon have popped up. In fact a trainer's school now exists in Pallet City, formerly known as Pallet Town. Conveniently Derek has just graduated from the school and is ready to go on his journey. But there's a secret preventing Derek's parents from letting him go. Let's peek inside a certain house on Doduo Drive shall we?

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

It was a warm late May evening in our house in Pallet City when it all started. We were having eggplant Parmesan for dinner but my mind wasn't on the food but on something else. I pushed my piece on my plate around with my fork. Mom looked up at me.

"What's the matter Derek?" she asked concerned. At thirty-eight years old she was still pretty with her red orange hair flowing just past her shoulders. She was trying to feed dinner to my two and a half year old brother Aiden, who had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. Despite her best efforts, most of the food was on her light blue shirt. "Aren't you hungry? It's your favorite meal- well one of them. " I had gotten my fairly large appetite from dad.

I shook my head. "Not really, Mom."

My five year old sister Delia Jane, or DJ, looked up, her face smeared with cheese and tomato sauce. She had short light brown hair and brown eyes. "Are you sick? Did you eat something bad at the reception?" she asked.

My best friends and I had graduation from the Pallet City Trainers' School that day. To aide kids in their journeys children would start pre-school at age three/four and regular trainer school at six with 'graduation' at eleven or twelve. Many other major cities followed this example.

Dad looked up from his own plate at her words. "Not really, DJ. I just ate a lot there after the graduation. "I half-lied. _Though who could really eat after with those reporters bombarding me with questions? _"Plus there were tons of paparazzi"

Aiden looked at me. "Puh-er-rat-tee?" He tried sounding out the word.

Mom chuckled as she wiped baby food from his face with a napkin. "Its pronounced paparazzi, sweetie," she said. "It means people who take photos of famous celebrities doing regular things"

"Oh."

"Are we famous Mom?" DJ asked.

My mother nodded. "It's because of your father and I, dear."

"Is that why there's always people with cameras at my softball games that aren't part of the family?"

"That's right pumpkin." Dad smiled. "They were there as I was taking you to your first day of school . . . You have to know how to deal with them and answer their questions politely. Some of them can be very nice." He turned to me. " You said there were a bunch of them asking you questions at the reception. What sort of questions did they ask you?"

He looked at me oddly. I saw myself looking into dad's black eyes. "Just... Questions about what I was going to do next, if I had a goal in mind and if I was going to start a journey of my own." I mumbled the last five words.

My parents looked strangely at each other as if having a silent conversation. Finally Mom said, "That's nice. I'm surprised they weren't surrounding Sami or Ryan. I mean they were swarming them when they started preschool. I'm a bit surprised they weren't around Jaden. After all, Jordan is pretty well known as a Coordinator and is about to compete in the Grand Festival. Their parents must be so proud... "

Dad stabbed his dinner with his fork and that was the end of that conversation.

After dinner DJ and Aiden went up to their room with Mom to get ready for bed. Then she came back down and we washed the dishes. " Jaden said he was going to talk to his parents about being a trainer. " I said casually.

The subject of my best friend, well at least his parents, was a sensitive one. Dad stopped washing the dish in his hand, put it down on the counter and looked at me. "I'm surprised they'd let him."

"What do mean by that, Ash? He's a normal boy just like Jordan is a regular girl/ never mined what their parents did in the past. I think it's good that he wants to go explore the world. Jordan did just that and look at how well she's done. What did they say?"

"Uhh" I looked at my shoes. "He hasn't said yet"

We finished the dishes in silence. They went into the living room to talk quietly. I stared out the window at the remaining sunlight, which flowed over part of our backyard and Saw Sunset, my parent's shiny Charizard fly back in for the night. I sighed. _I wish I could fly like her- I'd be able to see the world then._

I turned away from the window and walked over to the mirror. A reflection of a twelve and a half year old boy stared back at me. My unruly black hair- so much like dad's-flopped all over the place and my bangs fell cross my face. I pushed them behind my ear but a strand flopped back into my face. I wore my favorite tee shirt-a grey one that had a picture of a Ponyta racing across it and a pair of patched shorts. Two green eyes winked at me. I grimaced as I took in the thing scars on my cheek. Sami needed my help a few days ago getting an unfriendly Purugly out of a tree. It used me as a scratching post but we got it out… eventually. _That thing was worse than Meowth when we have to give him a bath._

Something moved behind me as a voice yelled (Banzai!) I turned around and looked as Aki, Pikachu and Storm's littlest pup, jumped at me from the kitchen counter.

I caught her in my arms in mid-air. "You little furball." I said as she nuzzled my check. "You didn't scare me that time"

(Rats. you looked distracted so i thought I'd scare you)

"Silly mouse, tricks for kids" I tickled her ear as she sighed in content. "Where's Taran?" I asked, looking for her brother. The only one of her siblings still with us, Taran was normally near his sister.

Her ears dropped. (He was training with Pignite, Gible, Snivy and some of the others. Papa said he was wiped out so he crashed in the barn with sunset)

She looked out the window. I looked over at her distinguishing feature: half her lightning bolt tail. When she was little there was an incident and it was bitten off. The loss meant she was unable to use electricity. She saw Ron, one of dad's staff, lead two jolteons back to 'the barn' -an enormous warm attack-proof shelter - with a gaze of longing. (I wish I were like them. I'd give the rest of my tail to be able to use electricity, even know Volt Tackle) Despite barely being able to handle electricity she was determined to learn her species' special move, which not only took a ton of concentration but practice. Dad told me how long it took Pikachu to learn it. She looked away from then and focused up at me. (Papa won't let me learn it) she sighed. (It's too dangerous.)

She couldn't really use electricity so she beat herself up a lot. (He let Taran, Thora, Electra and Zap know it but not me)

I related to that- being unable to do something you wanted that everyone else could. "I understand where you're coming from. Dad won't let me go on my own journey"

(Have you tried asking him?)

'Plenty. He still says it's dangerous, I guess we're in the same boat" I sighed. _You'd think it would be easy for my parents to let me go on my own journey! They should be encouraging me to leave but they keep refusing. _. _There's something they're keeping from me and I'm curious as to what. _Curiosity killed the cat and I was born under the sign of the lion. _Why won't they let me go? _We both groaned in frustration.

As if reading my emotions a soft female voice answered (I understand your frustration but your parents they have their reasons). I turned around and saw Aki's mother, Storm, pad into the room. I looked down at her. (Sweetheart it's because you're too impatient)

Aki jumped down from my arms and rubbed her fur against her mother's. I knelt down to give her ears a scratch. Asides from her small size Storm was like any other female Pikachu but with one snag. Due to a rare thing called electrumus deficient disorder, she couldn't really use electricity a lot but she could use it in little bits. Over the years dad developed attacks for her to use. But she had a skill that made up for it: She had this ability to read emotions or auras and sometimes minds. "You know I hate it when you do that Aura reading thing."

She licked my cheek. (Sorry but it was pretty strong. Your frustration's pretty clear) she turned to her daughter (Krookodile wants to help you practice your Mega Punch before it gets too dark. He's underneath the Blue Apricorn tree near the barn)

(Yeah!) She dashed out the little flap door in the door.

The Pokegear around my arm went off with a chirp-a text message. I pressed a button on the side to see the message. It was from Jaden: **said they'd 'talk it ovr'. Doubt it will happen pal. Keep fingers crossed. –Jaden**

Storm looked at the text. (You think they'll let him go this time)

"I don't think so. ". I had a funny feeling I knew what they were going to say. _ If they were any things but ex-Rockets in the past then perhaps they'd let him go. _

(That reminds me, your parents want to talk to you)

I groaned. "Oh joyful. Wish me luck."

(Just don't get on their bad side)

"Ha. " I stood up. "You think i want to?"

I went into the living room. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch looking at something on the table. As i got closer i saw it was one of their wedding photos. They looked up when they saw me. I decided to lie a bit. "I got a text from Jaden saying that his parents said he needs a partner for his journey."

Mom looked at me not believing me at all. "Really?"

"Uh... no. " I mumbled. " but even if they did say so he could then would you let-"

Dad stood up. "Absolutely not."

"If Jaden goes on a journey can-"

"No".

"But dad-" I began.

"For the hundredth time the answer is no."

"I've beaten everyone at school at least twice. You were there when Principle Maplestone made that speech about me during graduation today."

"As much as I was impressed you're not going"

"Why are you against me going on my own journey? You know my friends all get to go-"

"You don't know what it's like out there."

"I've been to Johto on field trips and you've taken me to Cerulean city, Seafoam Island and the league. For Mew's sake I'm twelve and a half! Grams said when you were my age you already competed in two different leagues."

"Two and a half actually" he muttered half proudly half embarrassed under his breath and then raised his voice. "But Times were different. "

He gave me a look with his dark chocolate eyes but I didn't flinch. He sighed and turned to mom. I knew there was something they weren't telling me. "Mom, please..."

She looked from dad to me. "Sweetie, it's not that we don't want you to go"

"Then what is it?"

"You're…you're too young to know. " dad mumbled.

"That's not it is it? It's because you don't think I'm good enough. Sami's dad is the kanto pokemon professor and he's letting her go on journey."

Another lie-Professer Gary hadn't said anything about it to her.

"It's not that-" Mom began.

"Then what is it?" I raised my voice.

"Derek, Aiden and DJ are upstairs." Mom reminded me.

"It's ...complicated" Dad said. "I-"

"Liar!" I bolted up the stairs into my room and slammed the door- hard.

I looked around my room. Pictures and photographs littered the wall. I went up to my favorite drawing- one my cousin Rosie Sketchit did during a visit when I was seven. It was one with some pokemon looking at me doing a victory pose with one hand and holding up a big trophy with the other. A title above the picture read "future kanto champ'. She had my uncle's drawing ability so it was incredibly lifelike. "Like that will ever happen except in my dreams." I sighed and flopped down on my soft bed, my fingers traced the pattern on the bed cover.

I heard Dad's voice from the other side of the door. "Derek? Can I come in?"

" No."

"It's not that we don't want you-"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Look, you don't understand-"

"That I'm your son and you want to keep me stuck here forever? Why can't you just let me go off on my journey?" I yelled. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself so why can't I go?"

"I...can't" his voice was low.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I… promised."

"What? You scared that I'll be stuck in your shadow for the rest of my life if I go? Why can't you see that I can handle myself? I hate you! I wish you'd disasapear from my life"

I heard him mutter something under his breath before heading downstairs. _Serves him right Just cause he's my dad doesn't mean he can't keep me here forever. I mean, yeah I've been to the battle frontier conference before- I know that there are tough foes out there. I've made my own mark for myself at school but Nooooo!_

About twenty-twenty five minutes later there was another knock on the door. "I told you go away Dad! I'm-"

"I'm not daddy". I heard my sister's voice. "It's me, Pikachu an' Aiden. Can we come in?"

I got up and opened the door. In came DJ, Aiden and dad's Pikachu. I half-closed the door behind them. She looked just like a mini version of my grandma, whom she was named after. She wore a blue pj top pokeball print PJs pants. In her left hand she carried a stuffed My Little Ponyta doll while the other one held Aiden's hand. "We were reading and heard yelling," She explained. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"I Scareded" Aiden said as he toddled over to me. He wore his onesie with Bulbasaurs on it.

I knelt down to face them and ruffled his hair as he sucked his thumb "hey, don't worry squirt. I'm still in one piece. Dad and I were at it... yet again"

DJ hugged her Ponyta doll. "Why do you an' daddy fight a lot?"

(Cause they are way too much alike) Pikachu sighed. (You are so your father's son)

"Is that a good thing?" DJ asked him.

(Kind of. It means they're both stubborn and hardheaded)

"Am not" I muttered under my breath.

His ears twitched as he heard this. (Oh yes you are)

"How's that a bad-" DJ began.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and I heard the lock click shut. At that sound we jumped. "Wh-what was that?"

(I don't know) Pikachu looked around, sniffing the air as if trying to figure out what or who locked the door.

"Look!" Aiden pointed at the windowsill. Somehow next to a large spray bottle materialized. "What's that?"

His eyes went wide as we watched it sprayed out a thick cloud of this blue powder around the room. As the powder hit me I immediately felt sleepy and saw that my siblings were fast asleep on my floor. Pikachu scratched at the door (Ash! Get hell...) his voice slurred as the powder took effect and he fell sleep.

As I gave into the powder I heard the voice of Sibyl, one of dad's assistants in my head, "forgive me for this. You will understand why soon enough".

**XTime shift x Time shift X time shift X time shift X time shift X time shift X time shift X**

"...Don't wanna go to school"

"Wake up. "

'Five more minutes mom" I muttered sleepily.

" Wake up"

"It's finals. I don't have to go to school. "

"Okay you asked for it," A human hissed in serpent-tongue. {Come and arise up young Derek- san. Come and rise up! Caterpies aplenty wait for us under the earth. Trouble afoot!}

"Son of a Luxray!" I jumped up into the air- my heart pounding fast I opened my eyes, looked around and then saw the culprit- a blurry figure standing in my room. "I hearing hate serpent-tongue in my ear."

I rubbed my eyes to wake up. The figure came into view. When I saw whom it was my heartbeat went back to normal. " Thanks for the wake up call Jade. Even thought of using the alarm clock?" I grumbled at my best friend Jaden.

"I had to wake you up somehow. I swear you sleep like a Snorlax. " His hazel eyes looked at me as he brushed a strand of his shaggy maroon hair out of his face. He wore a white tee shirt with the emblem of his parents' shop- a pair of forks behind a red rose. His Seviper, Severus was at his side.

There was something wrong- I noticed there was a worried look in his eyes, which was strange. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Derek, something happened here last night." his tone was serious. "I -I saw the police cars on my way here and there was a smashed window... "

I looked around the room in a panic and remembered the door slamming, the spray bottle. I saw the door off its hinges and there were scratch marks on the door. _Oh no! Mom and dad are going to kill me!_

"DJ, Pikachu and Aiden! Where are they? ...They were here last night and-"

(Don't worry) Severus waved his tail blade. (Your ssssiblings and Pikachu are sesame with your grandma. you were the only one ssssstill asleep when the copssss came)

"Wh-what?" I stopped for a second. "What happened? What do you mean the cops?"

Jaden bit his lip- he looked a bit nervous when I mentioned cops. Until his family moved here they moved around a lot. It reallly didn't help what kind of history his parents had in the past. " We don't know. I was helping out with the deliveries when we heard the news on the radio that there was a break in here. The living room looks pretty bad. Nothing of value was stolen but..."

_If nothing valuable was stolen and Pikachu was in my room. _I felt like a Blastoise Ice Beamed my stomach. "No."

I put on my shoes – I fell asleep in my clothes- and raced down the stairs. "Mom! Dad! Mom? D-" I stopped at the entrance to the living room/den. As I stepped into the den my stomach turned. "What in the name of the legendaries happened?"

I saw red stains that looked like blood on the wall along with claw marks. The photographs from the mantle were scattered. Broken stuffing was ripped out of the pillows. The walls and furniture had ice on them. One of the windows was smashed. The living room looked like a battle had taken place. I looked down at my feet and saw shards of broken glass so I sidestepped around them. There was a bustle of activity in the center of the room.

A picture on the ground caught my eye so I carefully picked it up. As I looked at it a tear fell down my face. It was a picture of mom, dad and me as a baby at their wedding laughing. We all had cake on our faces. I was really little so I didn't remember it but I heard them talk about it so much it felt like I did.

"Excuse me Derek, can I talk to you? " I looked up from the picture and saw a police officer with chestnut hair and blue eyes address me- a growlithe at his side. I looked up and recognized Mr. Smithson, one of my classmate's dads. He was a nice guy- blind in one eye so his K-9 Growlithe partner, Sasha, was his Seeing Eye dog.

I nodded as I carefully put the photo in my pocket. "Y-yes?"

"As you may have noticed something happened here last night" his eyes swept the mess that was the living room "we don't know what happened but we do know one thing for sure. Your dad is gone"

_Dad's gone?_ My jaw dropped. "Wh-what? Gone?"

Sasha looked at me sadly (just that. I can't find his scent anywhere. Not only, that his Pikachu's mate is missing too. All I found were paw prints and blood) her gaze followed to some paw prints on the ground.

_Storm's gone too?_ I felt like I had been hit with Stun Spore-I couldn't think or move. Behind me I heard Jaden mutter two curse words under his breath in serpenttongue and Sev hissed the translation, which I couldn't agree more with. . "*Sssy'ak! Sz'yet*".

I kept on going back to the yelling match I had. _It's my fault. I told dad I hated him and to leave me alone. It's my fault. It's my fault. I told him to disappear from my life. _ I must have blanked out for a few minutes since because Mr. Smithson said "Derek? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Sorry-I'm just worried"

Sasha licked my hand. (It must be hard for you and your siblings but we'll find him.)

Mr. Smithson looked at me. "Do you know if your dad had any enemies? Anyone who would have had a big grudge against him or your family"

I thought hard. " Sorry Mr. Smithson, I can't think of any one like that. He's a pretty likable-".

But then I saw something that made me lose my concentration. The group at the other end of the room got up from the ground and I saw Sybil, her curly sandy hair giving her away. ". Careful with that arm " she was saying to the paramedics. " is the ambulance waiting outside? Easy does it Misty. "

My throat dried up. "M-Mom?"

"I tried to prevent it. They're gone" I heard her voice. As the group went past I felt rooted to the spot. Mom was in the middle of the circle of paramedics but she didn't look like herself. There was a red line under her chin. Her skin, which was ice blue, as if she been in a snowstorm, had bloody scratch marks on it. Her right arm was in a makeshift sling. I saw red lines on the sling. She was shivering and muttering something like 'I should've stopped her."

_Her? _

To be continued...


	2. nodus

Ch 2: Nodus by WyldClaw

Plot: according to the dictionary a nodus is "A complicated situation or problem", which makes the title perfect for this chapter. Why you ask? Read on to find out. If you think I own any of Pokemon asides from my OCS or use them without permission then prepare to face an angry WC- you DON'T want that. Get it? Got it? Good. Notes :Italics are thoughts. () Is translated Pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. One of misty's Pokemon from the show makes an appearance- read on to find out which one! Enjoy!

Revised: 2/11/16

XxX XxX XxX

That day and the next blurred: I couldn't remember whom I talked to or said- I was still in shock. All I could think was it's_ my fault dad's gone. It's my fault he's gone and mom's injured. I shouldn't have yelled. Why did I let my temper get the better of me?_

"There you go, Derek " my grandmother Delia draped a shawl over my shoulders, breaking me out of my guilt train trip. I was sitting on the couch in the living room. Until the police found dad she was staying with us and would help Sybil. The living room had been put back together for the most part: There was a big board over the smashed window, the shattered photographs and shredded pillows had been taken care of but a few faint red stains still lingered on the wall. No matter how much it had been restored i still could see the way it was after the attack in my mind.

DJ was brushing Sunny, Grams' Flareon, on the floor while Aiden was playing with his trucks though half-heartedly. It was like the dread of what happened loomed over us, threatening to crush us. Sunny must have sensed what we were feeling cause he whimpered as he licked DJ's face.

I was glad Mom was resting in the guest room or she'd be feeling the same. _'Probably even worse since she saw whatever happened'_ She was rushed stat to the Pallet City Hospital that morning. The doctors were able to fix her arm but no matter how many times the police asked her, she couldn't recall what happened so she was discharged. At the moment she was taking a kip, in no mood to battle so Sybil was taking care of the Battle Park. "Thanks Grams." I mumbled.

"Grammy, is mommy gonna be okay?" DJ asked.

"I think so dear. She just needs to recover from her injuries."

"What hurt her? Was it the same thing that took Daddy an' Storm?"

My grandmother took a minute to think about that. "I don't know sweetie. " She patted my shoulder "wherever he is ...he'll be fine. Your dad's been in.. in tougher spots. " She reassured us, but I think she was trying to reassure herself more than us. It was clear to me that she was very worried and rightfully so-Dad was an only child.

(From what you've told me he'll handle it just fine) Sunny said.

"He's survived the Unown, saved Mewtwo a bunch..." her voice trailed off.

" He got to meet mewtwo? But that's only a myth" DJ looked up.

"What's a moo-two?" Aiden piped.

I explained as best I could. "He's called mewtwo and quite real. He's a powerful psychic Pokemon that looks a giant humanoid cat with a long tail-"

Aiden pointed to Sunnie's fluffy tail. "Like Sunnie's?"

(Nah,) the flareon went over and flicked his tail in Aiden's face playfully. (This thing's nothing compared to that one. Think of it like a long thin version of a Pachirisu's) Aiden giggled as the fire type tickled him with his tail.

I continued. "He was crested by an evil human to be the world's most powerful Pokemon."

"Why would they do that?" Aiden asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Arceus knows why."

Grams took over for me. "And your father saved its life many times. The first time was in Johto. Your parents and godfather were traveling to Grandpa Canyon. It was a rainy day..." Aiden and DJ's eyes went wide as she began the story. I tuned her out as I heard the tale many times. I even met him once or twice. Sure he had a rough past but he had atoned for his crimes.

The mention of my parents reminded me of what I heard that night in my head . "forgive me for this. You will understand why soon enough".

I knew Sybil was a bit psychic and had a gengar. _Was it because she saw what happened? Was it gengar who closed the door and knocked us out ? What did mom mean by "I should have stopped her'? Who in the name of ho-oh's tail feathers is –_

(Psst. Derek.) A light tap jolted me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw one of mom's Azumarrils- Tidal. (Your mom was mumbling your name) he whispered.

I looked over at my siblings- they were too engrossed in the story to notice so I got up and left. "How is she Tidal?" I asked. "Is-Is she doing better?"

He sighed. (A bit. I wish Pikachu would improve. He hasn't really been himself. He's been beating himself while beating the training dummies at the Park and looking around for them. )

_He shouldn't be the one doing that. It's my fault._ "Poor 'chu . I feel bad for him with Dad and Storm both gone. *He must feel like there's a huge hole in his heart. Did he try contacting dad with Aura?"

Dad was one of the few Kantonians with the power to use Aura, this strange kind of mystical spiritual energy. Due to his Aura powers being really strong and not using them a lot he was able to transfer a third of his powers to mom and another third to the mouse. he claimed he did it because he didn't need that kind of powerful ability but Mom said it was because he was famous for getting them into bad situations.

the Azumarill shook his head. (he tried No luck. It's like he's blocked off or something. He's pretty upset. I remember when I was an Azurill. Misty, him and I got separated from your dad thanks to some Beedrills-)

"Bet she completely flipped out " I grinned. Mom's fear of bugs was legendary.

A smile crept onto the water type's face. (Naturally. However I never saw such a determined pokemon want to find his trainer) we reached the door. (I used Refresh on her wounds to help them heal a bit . I'll leave you alone while I get a cool compress for her)

"Thanks Tide. You're the best. I don't think sybil or grams would have made it through these past few days with out your help. I swear you've got the heart of a Luxray or even an Entei "

His cheeks went Tamato-berry red at the compliment. (I'm no legendary- I can't preform miracles or raise volcanoes or anything like that. I'm just your average Azumarill. I do my hardest to help misty, that's all) His statement cheered me up.

" She couldn't have asked for a better pokemon. You've really kept us together during this time."

(Thanks, Derek.) His eyes went a bit watery (I hope that she gets better and the police can find Ash. Be back in a few minutes with a cold rag) he said as he walked off. I felt bad for him too.

I went into the guest room and quietly closed the door halfway. The familiar large room was bright and cheerful with puffy white clouds painted on a blue wall- it used to be my room when I was a baby. the windows were open. I heard the chirping of bird pokemon.

But this did nothing for mom. She was sleeping in the bed, mumbling something like "Don't hurt them..." I went up to the bed and touched her warm hand. She jumped right up in the bed, shouted dad's name while looking around nervously- her face pale white. The long blue nightshirt she wore was soaking in sweat.

"Mom don't worry - it's just me."

She calmed down when she saw me. " Oh Derek it's you. I thought- I thought you were-"

"Dad" I finished. I knew how much we looked alike.

She nodded. "How's the search going?" she asked casually but I could tell she was worried,

"Not good. They can't track them down because there was no evidence left aside from blood. " I shuddered.

" He's not dead, Derek I know it. I'd know if-he was-" I saw tears form in her eyes- unable to form the last word. . "He's out there somewhere, ...alive."

"Is that cause of the Aura bond?" I asked. She nodded, fighting back tears. "Anything?"

She gazed from me to the bedside table where her wedding ring lay then back. "No. If I could –" she looked at her injured arm and sighed -"I'd go out on Aurora & search all over kanto, Johto. Hoenn even, if it meant finding him. If the Battle Frontier festival weren't coming up next week-"

An idea sprouted in my head. "Do you remember what happened that night?"

She shook her head. "Not much. We heard storm yelling so we went to check it out. There was this Kadabra and a tall woman with gray and silver hair I didn't know. Ash had this horrified look." She paused trying to remember, " The room got blurry. It was very cold... then darkness and pain. That's when i woke up in the living room."

_So dad recognized the kidnapper but mom didn't._ "Mom, we'll find Dad and Storm. "

"I don't k-know where that woman took them, why she took them or who she is. what if she comes back-"

"I'll fight her off "

She smiled weakly "I wish I knew who she was" She yawned. "I keep having these dreams of her hurting you & your siblings."

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You think you'll dream of her but" I thought hard. "Just think of something happy instead like your wedding or something. " her face brightened up. " Tomorrow jaden and I'll go out on Sunset to look. I'll find her and show her why I was one of the top trainers in the school. Nobody messes with my family".

She looked like she was holding back a tear. " You sound so much like your dad right now. " I nervously chuckled and brushed my untidy hair with a hand. "You are so your father's son"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I wondered. " everyone says that but …"

She kissed my cheek. "It depends. You have his boldness. I know y-you'll find that woman."

She yawned, closed her eyes and was asleep before she hit the pillow. . I felt her forehead- she was really hot. I slumped into the chair next to the bed. "Poor mom. She really misses dad. I wish there was some way for me to help out but what can I do? I'm just a teen"

No sooner had I said this Tidal came into the room, a cool compress in one paw and a folded up piece of paper in the other. (How is she?)

I took the compress from him and put it over her hot forehead, which helped to cool it down. "She's back asleep. She- she misses dad" I stated. I knew he heard some of the conversation with his ears.

(I can only imagine how much it hurts. I don't like seeing my trainer like this .) he handed me the piece of paper. ..I found this by the door. I thought I heard something but it was nothing but then I saw this)

Even folded up I got a bad vibe from it I unfolded it. At first I couldn't make out what it said because there were all theses red smears across the paper. The words were done with a thick black marker.

As I started reading it my hand shook. A gasp came from my throat. I pointed at the note, which read:** I've taken something you hold dear. To get him back you must enter a place you entered with him many years ago. Come to the darkest part of it in one night's time alone. No police/ tricks or else. His life and the rodent's are in the balance. If you don' t come by noon I will hunt you down after I kill the worthless rat**

I tried to steady my hand but no luck. I couldn't speak for a few minutes-It was a ransom note. By the sound of it, it was the same person who wiped mom's memory. It also was a threat: come alone or be hunted down like an Absol.

"Th-the woman knows. She knows Storm can't use electricity. " I nervously bit my lip. _It means deadly business! Their lives depend on Mom showing up somewhere or-_. I couldn't end my thought. I turned to Tidal-I was torn. "What do I do? Should I tell Grams and the police? Or should I try to save them myself? Where's the place it's taking about? What would you do, Tide?"

He looked at me then mom before answering. (If my parents were taken, I'd try to find them if the authorities were unable to find them. But I wouldn't do it by myself. ) His voice dropped (I wouldn't show that to Delia or Misty. - they would flip out, I know you have the potential to save them. this is the chance you've been waiting for)

"Yeah. " I folded it up, put it into my pocket, and then got up out of the chair. I knew what he wasn't saying. If I got the police involved or if Mom didn't show up the woman would kill Storm then return to finish her – maybe even my whole my family/. I had to go- there been no choice. I bent down and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be back with dad and storm. Ursa Scout's Promise. You just get better. I'll bring them back home safely " I vowed.

"You mind staying with her till she falls asleep, pal?" I asked the Azumarill. "I don't want any one to sneak-"

He cut me off with a wave of his paw (who's gonna sneak in a room with an Azumarill in it, Derek?)

"Oh yeah. " I gave his left ear a pat. " How silly of me."

(Good luck)

"Thanks."

I exited the room, leaving mom and tidal and closed the door quietly. I went up quietly to my room to call Sami. She would know what to do.


	3. busted! or perhaps not

Busted or perhaps not by WyldClaw

Plot: a Magnetric munching on food looks up and says, "WC doesn't own pokemon. But Derek, Aki, Jaden, and Sami are hers so NO TOUCHY!" It goes back to eating. Author's notes are the same as the last chapter except {dream begins} and {dream ends} are just that. Please read and review. Thanks

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

{dream begins}

I was in a thick fog of some kind and my arms were being pinned behind my back so I couldn't move. A cold hand held my chin for a minute as if its owner was studying me. A pair of brown eyes gazed into mine. The hand's owner was so close I could count the white stripes in their greasy green hair.

"What do you think Cassidy?" a frog-like scratchy male voice said in a low whisper. " You think this whiny brat's is there? I mean he has the same looks as the boy and the girl's eyes." The speaker let go of my chin. I was sweating badly. The grip holding me tightened.

A female voice hissed, "What do you think, you idiot? Course he is, Butch- This could be our chance! Even though they destroyed the boss' chimera it led him straight into our hands. Now we can get rid of those insufferable-"

"Who are you? Where dada and momma?" I sounded like I was a toddler. In the far distance Mom and Dad were shouting my name

The first voice-Butch- chuckled. A golden haired woman smiled down at me- her purple colored eyes gleamed as if thinking of something. I guessed this must be Cassidy "We're Friends of your parents, little boy. We just want to help you find them " Her voice dripped with fake sweetness.

"Yeah, kid, stay with us and we'll help you find them" Butch chuckled.

"Now if you just call out to them, then they'll hear you. They're really worried about you. it would be so nice to have a little chat." Cassidy added.

Something in her tone made me think she wasn't friendly She sounded like the big bad Mightyena from the stories. There was no way I was going to end up like little red riding hood's grandma. "Nuh-uh." I shook my head.

"What's the matter, little boy? Don't you want to see your parents? "She growled dropping the sweet tone.

"You not fwends. You bad peoples " I said.

"You brat!" She slapped me hard. My face burned where she struck. It hurt badly as it swelled up. As i looked up I thought I saw a pidgeotto in the air but tears pricked my eyes. I blinked to get the tears out and the bird was gone

"He knows something's up. Twist his arm- that might work" Butch said.

Cassidy twisted it. I trembled and let out a tiny gasp of pain. _Whoever they are they want to lure my parents to them._ "He's not doing anything to attract their attention. Why don't we make him yell loudly?"

She looked at her partner then at me evilly. I looked down and saw a shiny blade of some kind up against my throat. It moved down and I saw red lines- Blood. I couldn't help it. I screamed "Dada! Momma! Help!"

"Derek!"

"Let him go! Your quarrel is with us!" My parents' voices rang out of the fog.

Butch laughed. "What's the matter, twerps? Scared to come closer? We're not going to slice him up..." Under his breath I heard him add "at least not yet"

The blade left my throat. I breathed a sigh of relief then it was at my side. "Don't you dare say a word?" Cassidy hissed.

"Let him go now!" Dad was furious. By now I knew they weren't friends. "He's not part of our past quarrels"

'Like we're going to listen to you, brat "

"Fine. Skyler, quick attack on Biff!" There was a sharp whistle.

Butch was irate. "Its Butch! Can't you idiots ever say it-URRRRRK!"

(eat my dust, loser!) a speeding fast pidgeotto dived down into his gut, a speeding white trail of light behind his tail feathers before flying back into the air. The attack slammed him into a nearby tree trunk.

"'kywer!" I recognized the flying type as one of Pidgeot's offspring.

He looked down at me (you okay kid?)

I nodded. "Where Dada?"

(He's-)

Butch got to his feet, maximized a pokeball and threw it into the air, calling out, "Cloyster! Ice Beam that blasted bird!"

As soon as it materialized from it's pokeball, the big water/ice Pokemon started firing ice Beams at Skyler, who dodged most of them but two of his tail feathers got hit

(Come on!) He grumbled then made a gesture at the other pokemon with a claw (nyah! Missed me, missed me, now try to catch me, ya overgrown clam) he taunted before heading into the fog.

"After it!" butch yelled. The pokemon lumbered off into the fog

I heard the sound of pokeballs being enlarged and opened. I saw two large Mightyenas come up to Cassidy. "Find them and bring them to me... Alive. I want to make them suffer," she hissed to them. "They'll pay. Oh yes they will". _Who were these people and why did they want to make my parents suffer?_

"Derek? Where are you" I heard mom's voice but I couldn't see her.

"Momma! Momma!"

"That's it brat, come closer" butch said. There was a growl and fighting sounds from the fog. I could tell Dad brought one of his pokemon out to help Skyler fight the Cloyster. I shook from fear.

"Help! " I screamed as I saw the Mightyenas growl and lunge into the fog. The air was full of their ululations as well as the sound of my parents' pokemon fighting them. _What if the mightyenas overpowered them?_

"Don't you hurt him." Mom yelled.

"Is that a threat, twerp?" Cassidy asked sarcastically.

"You better not hurt him" mom growled. She beckoned to me. "don't worry, baby-momma's coming"

" So it is a threat." Cassidy laughed. " when you say hurt him you mean like this?" She slashed the knife down my side -red lines appeared where the cold steel touched. I couldn't help it. "Momma! Dada!" I cried, tears and sweat pouring down my face.

I heard movement behind me and saw a vicious looking raticate come up to Cassidy. "Hyper Beam them to bits" She hissed. "I'll just say that that there was an 'accident"

Suddenly the scene changed. I was in a different clearing. thorny vines or something -was holding me tightly.. I was fidgeting around in my bindings and blood ran down my skin. I looked to my side and saw my parents and pikachu bound by thick vines. A shadowy figure was in front of us about five feet away -I couldn't see too many details about them except for a scared face. The figure pointed a gun right at me and as they pulled the trigger, I heard my parents yell my name as I screamed theirs. " derek! Derek!"

" Momma! Dada! Momma! Dada..."

{Dream ends}

"... Mom...dad! Mom! Dad! "

(Derek wake up!) Something or someone was poking my side.

"Huh?" I sleepily opened my opened my eyes and saw Aki. I rubbed my eyes and got up on the bed, she had been poking me with her paw. I looked down and saw my blue sleeping shirt was covered in sweat. "What's up?"

(You were shouting your parents' names.) She looked at me concerned. (You look a bit pale.)

"Bad dream" I muttered. I remembered it clearly and shuddered. _Only a dream. Only a dream but why did it feel so vivid?_ "Can't remember much about it" I lied .

(I wanna help you) she whispered. She knew what I was planning-she overheard me last night. (I want to help find ash and mom)

I looked at her half tail laying flat on my bed. "But Aki, you can't -"

She sighed (I know. can't use electricity much but you don't have any pokemon of your own. I can use my paws and teeth. Besides, it would be risky going who knows where to rescue them with out any protection)

I looked at the pack by my bedside, thinking. She does have a really good point. If dad knew I was going without any pokemon I'd be toast. _I'm just a kid!_ He told me some of the scrapes he got in when he was younger -he wouldn't have made it out if it weren't for his pokemon. _She is pretty good with her other attacks and brave. If I asked anyone else they'd tell. I think it would be good for her to go. She and I both want to prove things to our parents and this might be the best way._

I looked back and smiled as I rubbed her chin. "You know, they say every human needs a good pokemon to help them out of jams. Despite your disadvantages, I've seen you knock out a lot bigger pokemon. " Her eye brightened. " I think you're almost as brave as Sasha. I mean you don't give up or anything and I do need someone who can hear far distances"

(Me? You want me to help?)

I nodded. She jumped up and stared licking my face. After a minute she stopped. "I'll go get ready"

(What about Papa?)

I nearly overlooked her dad. "Hopefully he's asleep. Tidal told me he wiped himself out yesterday."

Aki jumped off the bed as I got up and opened the door all the way for her. I watched her go into DJ and Aiden's room then closed it. As I got ready I thought _this might be the most foolish, if not the most, foolish thing I've ever done_

About twenty minutes later I quietly opened the door. I had on a gray tattered t-shirt and blue capries. A white brimmed hat with a lightning bolt covered my mess of dark hair. I wore a small gray backpack that I stuffed with a few super potions. Aki was waiting for me at the top of the stairs I nodded. (Are you going to tell dj and aiden?)

I shook my head. "No. I don't want them to worry. You saw what dj was like yesterday ". She had been a complete wreck- I think she inherited grams' worried gene. "It would hurt way to much"

(Good point. the sooner we leave the quicker we can find them)

Without another word we walked down the stairs quietly. As we reached the last one I heard a familiar voice. (Where are you two going at this hour?) Pikachu said as he walked into the hallway- he looked worn out. _Oh crud- we're toast_

(Morning papa) Aki tried to act natural.

He tried to manage a smile (morning. where are y-you two off to at his early hour)

"Umm. Picking up a delivery for Roquet ramen. Jaden said Markus is sick so Dave needs another hand to help him at the docks "

(Then why do I smell super potions in your bag)? He wasn't fooled (Tell me the truth Derek)

I sat on the last step and he jumped up to join us. I pulled out the note. "Tidal found this on the front stoop while I was with mom last night" I handed the note to him.

While he read it to himself his fur spiked up and the color vanished from his face. He handed it back to me a few minutes later. He was at a loss for words. (That's ... that's...)

"I know. There's no word to describe it. That's why I have to go. "

(Your dad wouldn't let you put yourself in danger like that) he reasoned. (If misty saw that note-)

"She'd get even more panicked. You know she can't remember what happened..."

(They'd do anything for each other. )

(But she wouldn't know what to expect or where to go) Aki piped up. (It doesn't say where. The kidnapper must think she knows)

_Thank you aki. _. "It could be anywhere in kanto or even Johto"

(True. But how would you fight this person?) He inquired as his fur fell flat and the color returned. He was right-on my own I stood no chance but I had my friends.

"I have a plan". _Oh Arceus I hope I know what I'm doing_

He sighed again. (Why don't you just call the police? This could be a lead to finding them.)

"The note said No police or tricks or else" I shuddered. I didn't want to know what 'or else' meant. .

(What about showing it to Delia? She might be able to track them down with Sunnie) he looked at me, nonverbally pleading me not to do something reckless.

_Cause I promised mom that I'd get them back. Jaden, Sami and I came up with a plan. _"You didn't see her last night, Pikachu. She was trying to reassure me dad would be fine but I could tell she was s nervous and panicked. Anyways she's not that great a trainer-she's told me herself"

(She favors not getting involved, Papa) Aki reminded him. (She doesn't like conflicts that much. You told me how she helped that girl in the crystal tower when it was going all crazy and got her to calm down? The one who now writes books about legendaries? Sally or Millie or...) she prompted him

(Molly Hale) he corrected her.

(Yeah, her. Didn't you also say that when ash came to rescue her she didn't want to cause a fight with that fake Entei)

(Well yeah...)

"Besides" I lowered my voice. "If she saw that note she'd freak out... Please Pikachu. I have to try " I paused waiting for his response.

(Look, Derek. Your parents are my best two human friends on the planet. I'd do anything for them. Your mom would follow your dad to the end of the world. Whoever took your dad and Storm knows. They- they mistook storm for me- asides from the size difference and the electrical usage we look the same. They expect misty to go-)

"But Mom's injured" I butted in. "And if they expect mom to go it's gotta be a " I mouthed, "trap"-

"I'll go- I have to go. " Tears formed but I took no notice. " I promised mom last night. If someone doesn't show up at the right time-"

(Then we're are as good as dead. Please papa. We can save them) Aki begged. (You know it's the truth)

"It's also my chance to prove myself. Please I have to do this. You don't know how much this has hurt her" _Please don't stop me. Please don't stop me_

Pikachu's eyes went from me to Aki and back again for a few minutes while I put the note away in my pocket. (I guess you're both right. If things get bad-)

I gave him a smile. "They won't. I know what I'm doing".

He smiled. (I recognize that look. Ash gave it all the time when he was about to do something reckless) he turned to Aki (promise me you won't do anything too reckless)

(I won't Papa. I'll be safe. I'll bring Mom back) she touched electrical sacks with him.

"I'll make sure she does. Ursa Scouts honnor"

We got up and went to the door. After I unlocked and opened it I knelt down and faced him again. "Please keep Mom safe, pikachu, I know she's hurt. If I don't come back soon," I gulped.

(we're going to bring them back alive!) Aki looked at me with confidence. A flicker of sadness passed through her dad's eyes.

I hugged him. "I promise. I'll bring them back. Just don't tell mom or grams unless I don't come back or it gets too late"

He licked my hand (you are so your dad's son)

"Thought you told DJ last night that was a bad thing"

(It can be) He chuckled (in this case it's a good thing)

"Mom said the same thing last night. ... before Tidal found the note"

(Misty knows what she's talking about) he looked at me then at Aki. (Good luck you two) He gave me paws up sign as we slipped out the door.

I quietly closed it and locked it. It was still early out so an early morning chill hung about. (Jaden and Sami are here) Aki pointed to the large Oran berry tree about ten feet away from us, where two humans were talking.

As I got closer I saw Jaden and Sami. Sami, my other best friend, was a tall twelve-year-old tomboy with dark blue hair and amber eyes. She wore tan shorts and a tee shirt with an image of a flock of bird pokemon on it. Above her a Swellow and Pidgeotto wearing an orange bandana were doing aerial maneuvers. A blue gray Rattata was running around her on the grass. (Told you I smelled them)

"Hush, Remy ". She looked at me as I came over. "Took you long enough. "

"Pikachu caught us," I explained.

"He's not gonna rat you out is he?" Jaden asked.

"Surprisingly, no."

(And get the whole house upset? Have you ever seen misty mad Jaden? It's not pretty) Remy gave him a look and then jumped up onto Sami's outstretched arm.

"he's as hurt as mom is. Maybe even more so" I told jaden.

"here" Jaden handed me a plastic cup with a straw in it and then handed a smaller one to aki. . " Roquet ramen's triple berry-banana energy- boost smoothie. "

"mmm" I said as I sipped the drink. The blend of oran berries, blueberries, bananas, strawberries, yogurt and peanut butter filled my mouth. I finished the drink in a few minutes. I threw the empty cups into the nearest trashcan after getting aki's. Sami gave me a powercrunch strawberry-chocolate granola bar as jaden gave aki some berries and a few sweet pokéblocks .

after we finished I fished the note out of . we all huddled around it. When Sami, Jaden and Remy looked at it the color from their faces vanished for a few minutes. "It's. Worse than I thought" Sami said. Jaden nodded.

Remy sniffed at the red smears. (Whoever did this is horrible. Those smears are splatters of blood. What's this line about entering a place you entered with him ago many years mean?)

Jaden, Aki and I looked at each other- we had no clue. "I don't know. It could be anywhere" I admitted "knowing my parents it could be any where. Where do we even start to look?"

Sami snapped her fingers. "Start? That's it! Derek you're a genius! I think I know where your dad is!"

"What do you mean you know where dad is?" I asked Sami

She grinned. " When you said, 'where do we even start I had a flash of inspiration. I was reading medieval Travels the other day. " I groaned. " There was a chapter how in medieval times there was much more of a land mass between viridian-"

"Huh?" Jaden was confused.

. "When you get to the point of this, let me know. In plain english "

She scowled at my remark. "Think about it you two. Where do all trainers have to pass through?" She replied.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. off we go

Off we go by WyldClaw

Plot: disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS UNDERSTAND? That means that Derek, Sami, Jaden and Aki belong to me. Good, now that's out of the way onto the author's notes. Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokèmon speech while " " is humans talking. If you take my characters or flame me I will unleash my claw on you. Enjoy!

XxX

I thought hard. _Not Viridian City, not the woods, not Pewter city_. Then it hit me! "The Overgrown Forest?"

"Yup!" The Overgrown Forest, or just "the Forest" was this enormous forest labyrinth between viridian city and Pewter city. Originally called the Viridian forest it had grown vast over the decades. The stories said that it was like that due to some mad trainer who experimented on pokèmon and powerful Psychic types that tried to take over Viridian City before they were stopped. The story said some mutant pokèmon still lived deep within and There were also rumors of a hidden gym in it . Unless you stuck to the path or had a flying or a psychic type that could teleport it was the only way, to reach Pewter City. It could take days, even a month to navigate. Dad and other trainers made a walkway for trainers on one of the easier paths a few years ago but when I asked him about it he feigned deafness or changed the subject .

"Let's go find them!" I said.

"It's just like that cartoon we used to watch." Jaden referred to our favorite cartoon, Pokemon Rescue Adventures, about teams of pokèmon that went around on rescue missions.

I could just see the headlines in the Pallet-Viridian Times- the local newspaper: Kids Save Frontier brain: Triple Teenage Threat- teens save frontier brain's life. _Then mom couldn't say no to let me go on my own journey. Whatever they're hiding from me this rescue mission should be enough to-_.

Sami broke me out of my thoughts of glory by saying.. "good luck you three."

"Wait.. wh-what?"

"Um, I'm not joining you guys" she replied

"But- but we're a team," Jaden sputtered

(It's gonna be tricky without your help) Aki said

"You said it, Aki." She sighed. "It'll take luck and skill. And while we may be three of the top trainers at the school, we're only teenagers. You and Jaden are better trainers than me." I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "Use your brain Derek. If Pikachu said he wasn't going to tell on you you're in the clear."

(And Jaden's parents are so wrapped up in the shop and the Grand Festival) Remy put in.

"Cause Jordan's in it" Jaden muttered under his breath. He was a bit jealous of his older sister- she had been allowed to go off on her own.

"But what about you?" I asked Sami

Aki answered (considering your parentage if only two of you are spotted out it isn't odd. Gary & Dora would know something is up)

(Plus the starters need to get bathed. I think the Harrisons are coming over- something about testing a new pokechow. We know how Ryan gets around those girls) Remy added.

I slapped my forehead. _Oh crud! That means their dad- my godfather- is coming today. If he finds out Dad's gone and mom's injured…. {_AN: who do you THINK is his godfather? he's a huge flirt when it comes to pretty girls}. "Tarous poo! If he finds out that Dad's gone and she's hurt he's gonna flip!"

(Relax Derek) Remy saw the look on my face (I'm not sure they are all coming today so don't quote me on that. It could just be Jenni and Topaz. Their dad may be working at his clinic in Pewter City today )

"thanks Remy. That makes me feel ..slightly better. "

"Mom and Dad said I'm supposed to help them out today. If I left would find out and he'd blab to your mom" Sami looked up. Jaden, Aki and I saw an upset look in her eyes. "Wish I could go with you guys."

"How are we supposed to get there? We can't teleport there or "Sami silenced Jaden with a wave of her hand.

"Why do you think Talon and Sora are here?" she let out a long Pidgey call. A minute later the Swellow and Pidgeotto above us flew down in front. The Swellow's tail feathers were fluffed out.

(You rang, lady Samantha-) the Swellow began to bow but The Pidgeotto smacked his head with her wing. (Owww)

(Featherbrain!) She glared at him (you know how much she hates that name).

"Thanks, Sora. Someone needs to teach Talon common sense." Sami patted Sora on her neck for a minute.

(I have common sense) he muttered.

(Then use it) Sora pecked him.

(Why I oughta-)

she rolled her eyes. "Leave your spat aside for a few minutes you two. I've got a job for you. I need you to take Jaden, Aki, and Derek into the darkest part of the Overgrown Forest… Without being seen"

They both nodded their heads (no problem)

Sora ducked down ad Aki and I got on her back. I easily got into the flying position, as did Jaden on Talon's back "Good luck guys" Sami told us

"You too" I told her, feeling myself go a bit pink. "I-"Don't think I can do this"

She looked me in the eyes. "You'll be okay Derek. You're a great trainer, you really are."

"Not as good as you" I muttered. "I mean you're really smart-"

"Me?" she chuckled. "Books and cleverness. There are more important things in life-bravery & friendship. J-just be careful"

Jaden looked at us. "I'd be worried about whoever took your Dad & Storm. They're gonna be mincemeat when we reach them"

I stroked Sora's feathers with a shaking hand. "It's just... What if I'm unable to get them? What if I don't make it back? What if I..." I couldn't finish.

(You'll do great) Aki licked my hand. (You can do it)

I looked down at the little mouse for a few seconds. "I can?"

(You're one of the greatest trainers in Pallet!) Remy squeaked.

"You really think so?

Sora turned her gaze on me. (Think so? We KNOW so)

Jaden got off Talon and came over to us. "Don't beat yourself up. Meowth says um..."

Sami imitated Meowth- accent included. "Dat kid's got da biggest' heart i know a. 'e doesn't know da meaning of da woid 'quit'. He wouldn't let nuttin' get in da way a his goals " She switched back to her normal voice. "Don't worry. After all you're the son of the Chosen One"

I rolled my eyes and made a face. I knew that whole mess by heart. " I hate that excuse."

(If anyone can save them it's you) Talon stated

My eyes darted from my two best friends to Storm, Remy to the bird pokèmon and back again. They would never let me down- if they believed I could do it, I could. I turned my hat around. "I'll- I'll do it" In spite of everything I smiled. "Thanks guys. Let's go save my dad and storm!"

There was a silent cheer and Jaden returned to talon's back. "Good luck" Sami repeated

I fished through my pocket, pulled out the note and handed it to her. "If we don't make it back before the deadline or something I- I want you to give this to my mom"

She took it from me. "But she'll freak out when she-"

Jaden realized something. "Hold you rapidashes Sami. Der didn't leave a note although he told pikachu. The note might be enough to restore Mrs. K's memory of what happened that night"

(Fair point Jaden) Aki told him. I bit my lip.

(You guys ready) Talon asked us and we nodded.

(Hold on tight!) Sora zoomed up into the air. I wasn't scared – Dad had a bunch of flying types –I knew how to manage aerial riding as I had been riding bird pokemon for years. The surrounding areas zipped by. _ hope we're not too late. What if we meet up with that woman mom described? If she were able to wipe mom's memory & kidnap dad & storm, taking out two teens wouldn't be a problem. What if-. ._

Jaden looked at me breaking my train of thoughts. "Hey man, you worried about your dad?"

"Not really about him but about what we're gonna face. I mean it's like us walking into a Luxray's den. We don't know what will be there " I admitted

"Don't worry- I got your back" we didn't speak after that.

_Who knows what we would find_. I got a chill down my body. I didn't know what we would find in the Overgrown Forest or where we'd find dad and storm. Not to mention where we would find them, I felt a shiver go down Aki's fur too. _Sometimes I wish my parents weren't famous_ I thought as we flew closer into the mass of trees. I recalled what I knew about the Forest. It was incredibly vast-from the air it looked like a mass of green patches but we headed into a darker looking part. Since it was full of dense layers of trees it was dark and gloomy. Countless bug types, Weedles, Wurmples, and more lived there due to the dark environment. . It was allegedly where that trainer created the evil pokèmon.

Suddenly I had a weird sense of de ja vu and an image of a glowing Beedrill carrying me somewhere into my mind. . _It's just nerves. Why did I chug down that smoothie and granola bar? _I got a bad vibe as we got closer. _What am I going to do? I'm just a kid! I've never really taken on anyone in a fight asides from school. There were those Spearows but I hope that we can get in to wherever they are being held and get them out safety. ._

_._ I must have been thinking hard since I didn't notice we landed until Aki poked me in the rib with her paw. "Huh?"

(We're here) she saw the worried look on my face (Whatcha thinking about)

"About what's waiting for use." I admitted as I got off Sora's back. She jumped onto my shoulder- her favorite spot.

Sora looked at us. (You guys be careful.) She gave my hat a playful nip with her beak. (Good luck)

(We will) Aki assured her. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Talon give Jaden, who had gotten off, the same kind of nip.

We went over to Jaden and saw them take off through the trees. Unfortunately the trees were so thick that we couldn't see them once they hit the treetops. We walked in silence for a while. Aki jumped to the ground & sniffed the way with her nose. The sounds of birds twittering and chirping around us calmed me down a bit but I was still jumpy. It was so dark that we couldn't really see what was in front of us. _It's not so bad_.

"Where do you think we'll find them?" Jaden asked after a bit.

"I have no clue," I confessed

Aki's ears twitched and she stopped - she heard something. (Wait. I hear some- Ugghh) Her 'Ugghh' was due to a big sticky glob of honey plopping onto her fur from somewhere above us.

Seconds later a glob fell onto the back of my shirt then a second one fell onto my hat. "Yuck!"

"Gross and icky is what i'd say," remarked Jaden

(You said that right) Aki was trying to clean her fur of the sticky stuff and failing.

Then PLOP! PLOP! PLOP! Three more huge globs fell on us. "Ewwwww" Jaden remarked.

(My poor fur feels so gross now)

"Yeah" i agreed "but at least we aren't being attacked by combee or burmy or munchlax"

" As soon as we find your dad and storm we'll get that gross stuff off of you, " Jaden suggested

"Yeah..." i stopped in the middle of the path and aki and Jaden followed suit. I had heard something in the distance... something like a large group of wing beats that seemed to coming closer

"Derek? What's up man? Why did you stop"?

"Thought i heard a bunch of wing beats coming toward us."

(Turn slowly around humans. I don't attack … yet ). You turn around) a voice buzzed.

*We turned around. Jaden gave out a little yell. "YIPES! Don't move," he said from the corner of his mouth.

I understood why he screamed. There was a huge swarm of bug pokèmon flying around us- Venomoths, Beautiflies, Combees and more. In front were two large oddly glowing Dustox, Beedrils and a Mega Beedrill . the bipedal, yellow wasp glared at us with its long sleek eyes. I started shivering- I didn't really fear Bugs like Mom did but this Mega Beedril was making my palms sweat. It looked at me angrily as it's three sets of wings kept it aloft . my eyes shifted to the largest set which were like javelins and then to all of it's deadly stingers. It pointed one of its stingers at me accusingly and I s There was a small injured Weedle cradled in another . _Stay calm. Stay calm. _

The bugs circled us. "Wh-what do they want with us" Jaden asked.

"No clue". It wasn't the bugs or the monardrill but the Dustox that unnerved me. The bugs around us stopped circling and hovered in the air, as if daring us to attack.

The Mega Beedril looked and pointed a wing at Me then at Aki. ( human intruder The Odd Dustox said you steal honey from hive and then injure the little one when you were caught.)

My legs felt like rubber as I tried to figure out the right way to address the Mega Beedril without getting a stinger in my throat. Luckily my best friend stepped forward and saved my hide. "Honorable and majestic Mega Beedril… we are but newcomers to this territory and have not the foggiest familiarity of this forest. "

It glared at me. (the Dustox said that it saw a human steal or try to steal the honey. The Weedles tried to stop it but were stoped as you can see. He was attacked by a mouse … that looks like that ) it pointed at Aki . ( did you attack it mouse?)

(N-n-no.) Aki stammered as she tried to act braver than she was (we didn't attack any one nor did we steal-)

(It liessss) one of the Dustox buzzed, making my skin crawl. (Bind it and the humans and then kill it. They have honey on them)

I shook my head. "Sh-she's n-not lying.. The honey plopped on us from above."

The Mega Beedril looked at me and at the Weedle. (were they the thieves? )

(n-)The injured Weedle looked at me as it started to shake his head but the nearest Dustox leered at the worm. He nodded his head instead. (yes) he muttered and then said ( I mean no)

The bee looked at us as if trying to decide if I was telling the truth and twitched its wings (you not steal honey from hive then?)

Murmurs went through the crowd.

"No. We don't know where anything is," Jaden honestly said.

Whispers went through the crowd. I noticed something yellow on the second Dustox's wingtips & arms. "Look at the Dustox. It has something on its -"

They let out an ear-shattering screech that made us put our hands over our ears (LIES! THIS HUMAN TELLS LIES! KILL THEM! ATT-)

Murmurs went through the circle of bugs. The Mega Beedril put up a stinger and silence fell. It glared at the Dustox ( this is my domain -you don't tell the swarm to attack. Swoba'a. Where be Swoba'a?)

i heard whispers among the swarm. (Swoba'a.)

(Swoba'a tell if lying or not)

(She can read humans minds)

"who's Swoba'a?" I whispered to Jaden.

he shrugged. "Dunno. The name sounds like a Swoobat"

from the crowd a lone figure appeared- indeed it was a Swoobat. An old shiny Swoobat . she flew up to us. ( I be Swoba'a . probe minds for truth I will) she closed her eyes and I heard a slight humming for a minute. Then she opened them. The shiny pokèmon turned to the Dustox, eyes narrowed. (Humans tell truth. They not steal from hive…. You do!)

She unleashed a Psybeam at the same time as a Shadow Ball was sent out from the Dustox. (You frame humans!)

Within a matter of seconds there were attacks flying left and right.

"Come on!" Jaden told us "let's get out of here!" We ran as fast as we could away from the fighting bugs. It was hard because aki and I were covered in honey.

After we had gone a while we saw Swoba'a fly in front of us so we stopped (get honey off you I shall) she used a light confusion attack so that the honey was wiped off of us.

"Thank you " I bowed respectfully

(Run away you should, Dustox still angry- wanted you dead)

We nodded and resumed our running. "Those Dustox framed us" I said out loud as we ran. "But why"

"I don't know. " Jaden answered.

Then we heard a buzzing noise and we looked behind us.

(DUCK!) Aki yelled. We did that, missing the Razor Wind flying over our heads. "Something tells me those Dutox don't want us to leave here alive," I muttered.

"Well" Jaden said as he took out Severus' pokeball and enlarged it. "They can't find us if we disappear in smoke. " He threw it into the air " Severus come on out!"

"I get what you're saying" I grinned as his Seviper materialized and made the biggest smokescreen/haze cloud he could.

(Issss thisss good enough Jaden) the snake asked after he completed his task

"Yup. Great job" he replied. All four of us ran as fast as we could- we knew it would not hold for long.

We ran untill we hit a fork in the path next to a dark looking cave. Jaden panted for breath. ". Think... we lost them" he said.

(Wrong-o humans) a voice buzzed. We looked up and saw those weird Dustox again. _What is with those things?_

Jaden was about to tell Sev to use Flamethrower when the bugs' eyes glowed blue. A blue outline appeared around the two. "What's going on?" Jaden said as they were lifted into the air and slammed against a tree. They fell to the ground. The two Dustox waved their wings and Jaden and Severus' eyes closed as if asleep. The four eyes went back to normal.

Aki Jumped into my open arms and I held her tight. "Th-That's impossible_." Dustox can't use Hypnosis!_

(Now that we've gotten rid of the spare.) One began.

(Time to deal with you) the second one ended. It flapped it's wings hard- the gust attack was so strong it sent us into the mouth of the cave! Before we could climb out we saw their eyes flash. A huge pile of rocks came down over the entrance leaving only a silver of light.

(Wh-what do we do now?)

"No clue" I said. I noticed her fur was starting to stand on end. "What's the matter "

(I don't know. Something's trying to pull me into the cave)

I felt it too- I was like some kind of invisible super strong vacuum. She was slipping out of my hands but I grabbed her tightly. The unknown force got stronger. "Help-" I managed to yell before the suction f sucked us into the mouth of the cave. Aki's fur stood on end. As it pulled us into the unknown, I noticed that we were going doing a large metal tube.

(Where are we going?) She whispered as we fell.

"I –don't know," I admitted.

(I'm scared) she told me as we were sucked down a long tube.

"Don't worry. We're going to be fine" I reassured her. _I hope._ I noticed a light coming from the end of the tube, a light that was quickly approaching.

THUD!

We landed on the cold floor of a large room. (Owww) Aki muttered as she wriggled out of my arms.

"Are you okay?"

She checked herself over. (I think so. Where are we?)

"I don't know. " I repeated

. I got up off the dusty floor and looked around the gray dark room. It looked like a small indoor battlefield with a balcony in the middle. _It's the hidden gym! _ I looked above to where we had fallen but saw nothing but a paneled ceiling. There was a door on each side of the room. Aki ran up to the one nearest us and tried to open it. She ran back to me and shook her head. (It's locked_). _

_I bet the other one was too. _ _But why are the doors locked?_

"huh?" I noticed someone in the middle of the room. The person was on their side in a net on the floor. From what I could see their hands and legs were tied up and they were badly bruised. I saw a mess of untidy black hair, which was unusually similar to my own. _No way! It couldn't be... could it? _

" …Dad?"


	5. Kidnapper revealed

Ch 5: J's entrance by WyldClaw

Plot: four little words: I don't own Pokemon. Want tigerstar to scratch your eyes out? Didn't think so Then don't take my OCs.

Important things to remember: italics are thoughts () is translated Pokemon speech and " " is humans talking.

I've never actually seen J's episodes {stopped watching the show years ago} so I don't know how she talks or anything. My knowledge and descriptions of her come from Bulbapedia. Enjoy and on with the chapter

Feb 4 2016: chapter revised.

XxX

My heart leapt as Aki padded up to him and went around him once to make sure it wasn't a trick.

_Mom was right! She said she knew he was still alive and that he couldn't be dead. _.

She bounced back to me and confirmed it. (It's Ash all right. He's alive but hurt badly) she looked worried (but where's my mom?) she held back a tear.

I hugged her. _Where WAS Storm?_ "Don't worry, we'll find her. She can't be far. "

. (Thanks. that whole thing with those Dustox shook me up) her face brightened (maybe ash knows where mom is)

"Good idea" I patted her and then bolted over to the net, Aki at my side shouting his name. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

He groaned at the sound of my voice. "Mmm?"

(Look) Aki pointed with her paw. A small gasp escaped my mouth. He looked pretty beat up. One eye was swollen and there were bloody wounds all over him. One shoulder was messed up real badly and had a dried deep red gash. Electrical Burns covered his face and arms. His shirt and shorts- what he must have been wearing that night was ripped and had red marks on them. He was mumbling something that sounded like Mom's name through the gag on his mouth .his hands and legs were tied behind with a rope.

Anger boiled up inside of me. _ Who did this?_

Upon closer inspection at the rope I saw a pulsating pink gas band. The pink gas band was over the net as well. Aki sniffed it then backed away. (I think that pink gas is Dream Mist)

It took a few minutes gazing at it until something clicked. She looked up at me. (That explains why Misty couldn't find him. That's scary. )

I shuddered. _It blocked off his mind. But if someone put dream mist on the rope and net then they must know about the aura bond. But it's not common knowledge. If they did that then they didn't want a surprise rescue attempt. _

"Dad! Turn around! It's me!" I said as I walked and faced him.

At the sound of my voice he slowly looked up and His brown eyes went big as Electrodes he tried to say something- most likely my name- through the gag.

Aki and I studied the net. _It looks strong_ (I can break that with Iron Paw and Ice Punch) she told me. Dad shook his head. I stepped to the side. Her right forepaw glowed white as She let out a battle cry. She slammed it into the net as it became surrounded in white sparkles. She did the attack at least four times until the net was frozen. Next she used Mega Punch, which then shattered the net into a thousand tiny fragments on the ground and her paw returned to normal.

I knelt down and yanked the gag off his mouth. He gulped the air greedily as Aki went to untie his hands with her teeth. (Yuck! I'll taste this foul stuff in my mouth for a week) she muttered.

I bent down and tried to untie the thick knots of Dream Mist infused rope around his legs. "Derek! What you doing here? How did you find me? " He whispered looking around the room as if he expected someone to barge in.

" I ... had to come. There was a note for mom that appeared. It said for her to come here by noon today or else. But I couldn't let her go after she had been injured-"

"It was a trap to lure her here. Wait-she's alive?" His eyes lit up.

Aki stopped chewing the rope for a few seconds to answer. (Injured badly and can't recall what happened. But other than that she's alive.) She went back to chewing the rope.

I nodded. "She... knew you were still alive but she couldn't locate you."

He smiled briefly. "I knew your mother wouldn't give up on me that easily even without the Aura. It's that stupid rope she put on me"

(Who you talking about?) Aki said through mouthfuls of rope so it sounded more like 'foo yoo 'awking abou'.

. "Is she the same person who caused the injuries?" I blurted. He nodded. "Mom said that you had this look on like someone rose from the d-dead."

"I thought she was... I didn't think she survived " he glanced again nervously. He struggled against his bonds. "We have to get out of here before she comes back. She took Storm…in the back "

Aki stood up to her full height as she got one arm free. (Show me where she is. I'll tear her to bits)

He shook his head. "Trust me, Aki. The person who has your mom... she's capable of unspeakable evils. You wouldn't stand a chance. You don't want to know"

"Try us". I stopped untying him to listen and so did she.

He sighed. "Years ago in Sinnoh there was this bounty hunter May, Brock, Pikachu and I stopped a bunch. She had these evil gadgets to help her capture pokemon for her employers. The first time she. She turned a Gardevoir into stone and stole it along with Meowth and Pikachu with the intent of selling them on the black market. We had to work together with Jaden's parents to get them back, "

Aki shivered. " Sounds like she was nothing more than greedy, evil b-URRRK!"

A huge black mass hit me in the gut and sent me flying to the wall as Dad and Aki screamed my name. I hit the wall hard. _Holy Ho-oh that stung like heck!_ My hat fell off but I quickly put it back on. Before I could move a huge black tail pinned me to the wall.

My eyes followed the tail, my worry rising. The tail belonged to a Dragonite. I'd seen the psuedo-legendary before. Mom had one she raised from a Dratini Dad gave her for Valentine's Day one year however there were some major differences between hers and this one. Aurora had orange skin, friendly eyes and a kind-hearted motherly nature. The one keeping me trapped was way different. It was pure dark and radiated evilness from horns to the tail. . Its eyes locked with mine and unlike Aurora there was no warmth - just pure coldness. Its looked much more muscular and stronger than your regular Dragonite and it's tail was way longer than one should be. . I gulped. _I got a very bad feeling about this. _

(Human? Who are you and why are you here) it rumbled.

I gulped- even it's voice oozed evilness. _Think Derek think_. "N-nobody... j-just a p-passing trainer." I said the first lie that came into my head. "I wanted to see what this place is. So I came inside and I saw that man-"

"Is that so?" A new voice entered the room. I looked over the Dragonite's shoulder and saw an older woman dressed in a dark suit with silver and gray hair. Her face was stone cold. Her ice blue eyes glared at me. She was carrying a squirming bag of some sort in one hand that she kicked. " Dark Dragonite, paralyze him and then bring the boy to me".

(Yes mistress) The dragon released its grip and I fell to the floor. Before I could move again, blue electric sparks came out from its claws.

(Oh no you don't) Aki rammed the dragon's tail, latched onto it and bit with her might. It screamed in pain and the sparks vanished.

(How dare you touch me, you pest!)? It tried to fling her off by repeatedly smacking its tail against the floor but she held firm despite getting lots of bruises. (Get off my tail you runt) The tail turned, glowing silver as she unfastened her teeth and jumped off. But she wasn't fast enough.

"AKI!" I cried out as a powerful Iron Tail attack caught her side and threw her across the room. She fell to the floor. I saw she had a cut on her side from the attack. . "Aki! Are you –" I started. But a jolt of electricity hit my legs and my muscles froze! I screamed in pain.

I couldn't move as the dragon picked me up like I was a dirty dishrag, dragged me across the room and held me in front of the woman. I was so close I saw my frightened expression reflected in her cold eyes. She looked from dad to me to aki back again as if looking for something. "Who are you?"

" I t-told you I'm nobody just-"

Her eyes glinted. "Don't lie to me boy. You look too lame to be a trainer. You have no pokeballs. What person would train that?" she glanced toward Aki. Anger bubbled up inside but I remained quiet." Dark Dragonite, tighten your grip "

(Yes mistress.) It did as the woman commanded and my arms felt a sharp pain.

"What do you want with me? She smiled. A shiver ran down my spine. "You beastly woman! Let me go! Can't you tell my pikachu's injured?

It replied by giving me a sharp Thunderbolt for ten minutes. " YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed from the painful electric attack as Dad yelled too.

I felt my shirt smoking and smelt burnt skin. I looked up into her ice-cold eyes. " Leave Me, my pikachu and my... dad. Alone" I panted.

"Your... dad? " The woman looked over at me, as if seeing the connection between us for the first time. "Your. Dad?" She repeated

Dad groaned. "Oops," dang_ it Derek! Why didn't you keep your mouth shut!_

" I knew there was something between the two of you when I saw him on the security cameras. This makes it even better! ." She addressed dad. " Looks like someone's got your oh-so-foolish 'heroic''" she said the word sarcastically, "qualities. How pathetic." She spat on the floor.

Dad glared-a look I knew well. "Leave him alone J! This is between you and me! It's been over twenty years!"

The woman-J- laughed, making my spine tingle. "You think that's a reason for letting you go free? I told you before twerp, you ruined my life! I was going to sell that rat- I remember thinking it was powerful. But you tricked me into taking that no-good pathetic one! My employer wants to get revenge on you as well as that scrawny excuse of a girl-"

_That does it!_ I had enough of her. Using my left arm I socked her in the gut as I kneed Dragonite hard - enough for it to release its hold on me. They both screamed in pain. I ran over to Dad. Aki was already there. "Are... you okay?"

She nodded and licked my hand. (Yeah. I got a bit bruised but I'm fine).

"She's beyond evil. I know I shouldn't hit girls. She's so twisted I'm not counting her as a girl." I muttered as I bent down and resumed untying the rope.

Dad nodded. "She's one of the evilest humans I ever faced. Her Drapion nearly squeezed me to death once"

"What?" my jaw dropped. Drapions were powerful but to actually sic it on a human and order it to crush them was unspeakable. " Why"

"I made a formidable enemy out of her the first time. The second time I saw her I was trying to save a special Riolu she kidnapped and my pokemon didn't have any affect on her Drapion. It wrapped its claws tightly around my midsection and began to squeeze me. "

My face whitened. Drapions were so strong they could easily turn a car into scrap metal so crushing a human wouldn't be a problem. " That's horrendous! How did you escape?"

"The only way I could- I kicked it in the face. " He replied.

I finished untying the rope. With some help from Aki we got him to his feet. "

Lets-"

(DUCK!) Aki yelled. We ducked as a huge Ice Beam flew over our heads. We turned around saw the door behind us now encased in thick ice with super sharp icicles all around it. (Now how do we get out?) She muttered as she clutched my jeans.

"We're trapped like a raticate," I muttered. Thinking quickly I told her " Mega Punch!"

Her paw began to glow but J screamed, " stop that attack or I'll skin it". We froze as we slowly turned around saw She had an evil looking smile. "You forgot about this." she held up a trembling yellow mouse with one hand, a sharp dagger near her throat with the other.

_That's who was in that bag-Storm! _

"Make that runt stop or we'll find out how filthy this thing's blood really is. Do it now " she threatened.

Aki's paw went back to normal but her fur-spiked- she was furious. Tiny sparks were puffing out of her cheek sacks.

(That's my mom! Let her go!) She growled as loud as she could. (You witch! Mom!)

Storm's ears perked at the sound of her daughter's voice. (. …Aki?)

I scooped her up and got a shock. " Storm! What did you do to her?"

Like Dad She was very pale, thin and bruised. Cuts and wounds danced over her body. I shuddered when I saw whip marks over her. One of her paws hung limply at her side. She had trickles of red running down her fur.

(Derek...help) she gasped.

"Don't move or else " J terrorized us, holding Storm vice-like so she couldn't move without injuring herself- the knife close to her throat. J looked me in the eyes. "You... boy. Battle me."

Storm shook her head (no derek.) she whispered (don't do it. she won't fight fair.)

I nodded my head. "You're part of my ohana. Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. I won't leave you behind. I promised your mate."

(I'm not worth it. You've got to get out -) J moved her knife closer to her throat and A new line of red appeared.

"Stop it. I'll-I'll battle you. " I stood up as tall as I could. "Let Storm go first" I tried to sound brave.

She looked down at her captive. "This has a name? Worthless is what it is. It can't use any electricity so no one will buy it. It's weaker than a Kakuna. And what's that supposed to be? " She looked at Aki. "Useless number two? Its tail is totally ruined and cut. How can that thing even battle or fight"

Aki tried squiggling out of my arms. (Useless? I'll show her useless. Lemme at her) she muttered

I understood her anger. As much as I wanted to let her at J, I didn't want to risk Storm's life. I shook my head. "No. I promised your dad I wouldn't let you get hurt much."

She stopped squirming and her fur lay flat. Her cheeks stopped sparking. "She's not worthless" I yelled at J. "pokèmon, whether they have a huge amount of power or not, aren't worthless. Nor are they things to be sold on the black market- they are wonderful creatures to be treated with love and kindness and respect. Storm has her own uniqueness so she's one special pikachu " I saw her look at me with a look of gratitude.

"Love? Respect?" Pah!" J scoffed. Another little hiss escaped from Aki's throat. "That is the most sickening thing I've ever heard. You're just as soft hearted as him. " she glanced at dad with pure hatred. "He is a pathetic wimp-"

_No one insults my dad like that!_ "That's my dad you're talking about!" I yowled. "He's accomplished more brave things and goals than you ever will!" I raised my voice. "I don't know what happened in the past and frankly I don't give a Raticate's rear. I won't battle you unless you release Storm so let her go now"

J removed the dagger from her throat and looked at her disdainfully like she was a piece of dung. ". It's useless anyways ". She flung the mouse as hard as she could across the room- but not before giving her fur a little nick with the blade. Storm sailed through the air and fell into a corner. "Good riddance"

Dad rushed over to her as Aki jumped down out of my arms and walked in front of me.

(She's going down. She is toast for what she did to mom) she looked at me- there was a fierceness in her eyes.

J put the knife away, gazed at Aki then back at her dragon. She said four words that chilled my blood. "Dark Dragonite, kill it. ""

No sooner had she said those words it lunged! My heart pounded super fast when I saw the black dragon lunge at her. "Get out of the way Aki! Don't let that ... thing crush you" I shouted.

With rapid quickness, she moved out of the way with her Agility. Moments later, Dark Dragonite slammed into the spot where she'd been moments ago. _That was too close_. The force of the blow was so great it shook the room. I bounced back a few feet- nearly knocked onto the ground. I was close enough that I could see the despicable dragon's eyes full of hatred as it got up. I saw that it had made a huge crater in the floor. I gulped. (You missed) Aki blew a raspberry at it.

"Crush that pathetic mouse with Twister!" J yelled

The creature flapped its dark wings. Mini tornados came out of it towards her. "Dodge with Agility and then quick attack!" I shouted the first attacks that came into my head. I saw her hit the Dragonite square on-it's cries of pain roared in my ears. "Nice job, Aki! Now use slash on its arms. "

The attack hit it's mark and the dragon roared with pain. She jumped to avoid being hit with an Ice Punch but the attack clipped her right ear. Ice appeared on the tip of it. (That was my ear! Brrrrr!)

The dragon ignored her and just continued attacking with its trio of punching attacks: Ice, Comet and Mega Punches with her narrowly missing the attacks-. (Why won't... you give up?) It growled.

I smiled. "Cause she's determined to best you, you oversized lizard" I replied back.

J's next command made my smile vanish and a look of horror replace it. "That does it Dark Dragonite surround it with Double Team!" even before J ended there were four other Dragonites around Aki!

Ton Be Continued...


	6. dark dragonite 's battle with Aki

Aki verses Dark Dragonite by Wyldclaw

Plot: I asked for the rights to Pokemon, Harry Potter and Warriors for Hanukah last year but didn't get them. Drat! There' s a line from the first harry potter film in this chapter. Can you find it? See the previous chapter for author's notes. Character/attack guide follows the chapter- will be updated as the fic goes on

.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

J's next command made my smile vanish and a look of horror replace it. " that does it brat! Dark Dragonite surround it with Double Team!" even before J ended there were four other Dragonites around Aki !

(that's not ... possible) she squeaked in terror, echoing my very thoughts. I was astounded- the other fake dragons looked so lifelike that it appeared to have used Substitute at least three times! _They didn't even look fake!_

"how can that be?" Dad asked.

J looked up at me, noticing the scared look on our faces and her eyes glinted . "Dark Dragonite's been genetically enhanced so Double Team creates realistically strong Substitute- like clones. your pipsqueak is about find out how painfully strong their attacks can be!" Aki gulped. "Dark Dragonites, Slam and Mega Punch! Squash that creature to the floor!"

I could only watch as all fire dragons tried to make her part of the floor. she would avoid one then get punched by another. _What can I do? What can I do?_ it was painful to watch and I had to glance down at my feet and saw my shivering shadow for a few seconds I realized the copies didn't cast shadows! I summoned my courage. _let this work . _"Aki don't look right at the copies! Get the Dragonite with a shadow- that's the real one "

she nodded. At once she used quick attack, tackle, agility, headbutt and detect to avoid the blows and to try to take it down. Now that she knew which one to look for, she was doing better on the attack front. But it wasn't easy- the dragons kept on bombarding her with attacks . She looked and focused, Just as she discovered the real dragon. the copies slammed into her. I winced as she cried in pain and then skidded across the floor. mini tornados appeared in their wings and they unleashed the Twister attacks at her!

I saw that she was injured and knew she'd be worse if the Twister attacks hit. "Flatten yourself to the floor!"

She heeded my warning and the attacks missed by inches! The dragons created by the double team disappeared "stupid rat!" J muttered.

Storm and I shouted at the same time, "Way to go aki!"

(that's my girl!)

Before I could call out a command, J yelled out, "Twister again make sure it hits ! Wipe the floor with that thing!"

the tornados appeared in its wings again. (oh no not again!) Aki moaned- I could tell she was tired.

(Aki Run!) Storm yelled from Dad's arms- her ears twitched and she shuddered. I turned around to look at her- I knew that ear twitch. She had just sensed J's aura. (I sensed J's mind. She's confident that creature is going to win cause she's gonna make it Shock Wave on ) She whispered to me, her eyes fearful.

"Aki! Avoid the Twisters with your agility! Make sure the Shock Wave doesn't hit you!" I told her, starting to get worried as she became a quick blur. Shock Wave was a move that had a 100% accuracy rate.

"You little sneak! How did you know-" J glanced over at Storm-her face in an ugly smile. "It's that creature. never mind the fact it can't use electricity -it can read minds. It's worth a fortune!"

I ignored her, reached in my bag pulled out a Super Potion spray bottle and trying to keep my eyes on Aki-who was doing a great job avoiding the Twister attacks

"Now use your Slam, headbutt and tackle attacks" I kept my voice calm as she switched to those attacks. I walked over to dad and handed it to him. " Here she looks like she needs it"

"Thanks"

(look at her go! )Storm looked at her daughter.

I looked at Aki as she slammed into the Dragonite and gave it a good headbutt . "Good girl. You're doing great. "

I saw her give me a wink (piece of Oran berry cake)

J told the dragon to use Ice Beam on the floor to make her trip. I bit my lip as she raced around using Agility and double team trying to avoid the ice attack, which soon covered the field in slippery ice_. Come on Aki!_

"She's in trouble!" dad commented as aki's movements got slower and she slipped on the ice. _Oh no!_

She looked up to see the dragon looming over her. (Yipes) she swallowed back her worry.

(you're not going anywhere runt! Time to chill out. ) the Dragonite rumbled as unleashed a massive Ice Beam attack before I could shout something out. It literally froze her to the floor in a thick block freezing all but her head and immobilizing her in an icy cast .

(Help me!) She cried out and I saw her fur turn blue under the ice. (Mom! Derek! Ash! Please Help me -i'm stuck! ) she tried to break free. I couldn't do anything- seeing her trapped like this hurt me.

"Aki!" I yelled. "please let her go! You're hurting her! ".J and the dark dragon laughed coldly as she tried to free herself from her prison with zero success .

J waved her finger at me. "oh no, brat. I'm not through with it just yet. Now Dark Dragonite! Shock Wave that wimpy excuse for an electric pokemon super hard!" she yelled.

A strong blue blast of electricity came out of her dragon's horns and hit Aki! It hurt her more because of her ice beam prison. (YEEEEOOOOW!) she hollered

Storm' s eyes went wide with horror as the electricity hit her daughter.

"NOO!"

"AKI!

(Aki! Noooooooooo)

We yelled at the same time. I felt the same way Storm did. I learned in school that Shock Wave was so powerful that if a Pikachu got overloaded with electricity from the attack it would make them really sick-perhaps even kill them. I didn't know if that applied to Aki or not but just watching it made me sick. _No please no. I can't take any more of this- this torture_

The attack stopped ten or fifteen minutes later. To my horror she was hardly moving and breathing and had electrical burn marks on her fur. She was still strapped in the ice. Storm's eyes were wide with fright (please be okay, baby. Please oh please) she whispered

I bit back tears. "Is she-she's not... She can't be-" I couldn't finish the sentence_. Pikachu's gonna kill me. This is my fault._

Dad shook his head. "I don't think so. Look- her ears twitched"

For a few minutes nothing happened. Then Aki's chest rose. (Mom... derek.. ) her voice sounded weak as she panted between words (I'm... okay)

I let out a breath of relief. _I thought she was a goner. _The despicable dragon crushed Aki's ice prison with its foot and kicked her to the other side of the floor, she didn't move. (Pathetic) it rumbled as it met my eyes. (Simply pathetic and weak. If that's the best you can do against me, human, and then you might want to surrender)

I bit my lip- _Arceus, ho-oh, whoever please let Aki survive. I promised her dad that she wouldn't get hurt. Please let us make it out of here in one piece.._ If they heard that, maybe just maybe I stood a chance. The tough part was not showing J I was scared. J looked over at us. "Your runty rat is weak beyond weak -"

Dad and I yelled at the same time " she's not a rat nor is she weak!"

I balled my hands into fists, . " Don't you dare call her that. " _what i so wouldn't give to punch her_

She pooh-poohed us with a wave of her hand and went on, looking at dad. "But it won't last much longer. You actually thought that useless thing would be able to take down Dark Dragonite? Foolish idiot! It's heart and emotions have been locked away so it will follow my every command. It was created to obey me. If I said to Hyper Beam it to bits it would do so without question" she indicated Aki. for the second time I felt the urge to pound J for calling her an object rise up but i contented myself by giving her a dirty look . " Those creatures only exist to make a profit. Your way is weak- they don't need love or kindness. There is no good and evil in this . There is only power... and those too weak to seek it. you two fall into the weakling category. I could easily have dark dragonite kill it right now and then get rid of you "

(You do, you're beyond toast) Storm growled but again J ignored her. " seeing as that creature in your arms can read minds and can be sold for a fortune, it more than makes up for the other pathetic runt"

Storm shivered in Dad's arms who held her protectively with his good arm. . " if you lay so much as a finger on her again I'll-"

J raised her eyebrows and waved her hand. " you and what army? That thing ? the boy? if you hand it over now i may change my mind about torturing you before my employer comes... too much " she smirked. "if you die , well, it doesn't matter to me"

(don't do it) storm looked at dad then at me. (she won't keep her word ) she whispered in a soft voice.

"I know. " dad said softly. . I got a look at his facial expression- a mixture of fear and worry. i didn't blame him- from what i had seen so far J was utterly ruthless and had no regard for any form of life- human or pokemon. _she's right- she'll go back on her words and then we're all doomed_

"well? If you don't give that thing to me I'll take it from your cold dead fingers. like i said in this world there's only power. and those too weak to seek it. with that not so useless weakling at my side I will rise to power and take over even the league. no one will be able to stop me "

I opened my mouth to say something against this but it was a different voice who beat me to the punch.- a tired sounding voice (You're ... wrong) the voice panted.

When we saw who the speaker was Dad, Storm and I were astounded. "Aki?"

(You're totally and... completely wrong) she echoed as she woozily got up and faced J.

"Oh aki." I was stunned. She was panting slowly and I saw the electrical burn marks plus cuts and countless bruises on her pelt. There were still some ice patches on her fur and the cut from the Iron tail attack on her side looked even worse. There was a frosty nick on her right ear. one of her eyes was swollen and purple. She was battered badly- even her half tail had taken a beating. I was surprised to see that even after being frozen, massively shocked and beaten to a pulp by Dark Dragonite, she was still able to get up.

Storm's mouth dropped in a perfect o-shape.. ( my poor baby)

"how is she able to stand with what's been done to her?" Dad asked. 

Character and attack guide . Warning: spoilers marked by **spoiler **

**Ash Ketchem**

Age: 37-38

Title(s): frontier brain of the Pallet Battle Park, teacher, father

Personality: still the caring trainer we all know – just grown up. He is responsible for making the Trainer's school idea happen. Has been happily married to misty for over ten years and has three kids- Derek, Delia Jane ("DJ) and Aiden. .**spoiler ** Due to a failed murder attempt when Derek was little, which he has kept secret, he refuses to let him go. He doesn't really like the subject of Jaden's parents even though they have renounced their old ways.

Kids: Derek, DJ and Aiden

Pokémon: way too many to count.

**Misty Waterflower Ketchum**

Age: 38

Titles: wife, teacher (part time),

Personality: our fave female traveling companion is now a devoted mother and wife. Loves her children but like her husband has kept a secret from her oldest son. Unlike Ash, she sees no reason to hold grudges against Jessie, Meowth and James for their past. She is the peacemaker of the Ketchum family and tries her best to keep Derek and Ash from butting heads. She is pretty able to keep her temper under control.

Kids: Derek, DJ and Aiden

Pokemon: way too many

**Derek Erickson Ketchum**

Age: 12 ½

Description: the hero of the story! like his dad he has black hair. Four feet tall with green eyes. He Loves wearing his patched jeans and tee shirts. Has a few faded slash marks on his cheek where a Purugly slashed him.

Personality: Derek has bits of his parents' personalities - he can be stubborn and is known to get a big head. Has a hard time controlling his temper at times but also cares a lot for his siblings and his friends. He doesn't know why his parents won't let him go on his own journey. Having being around Pokémon all his life he is pretty knowledgeable about them. Butts heads with his dad a lot! His best friends are Jaden and Sami oak.

Siblings: DJ and Aiden

Pokémon (of his own): **spoiler ** Flamie- a female growlithe that he nursed back to health after saving her from a Spearow pack attack from her abusive ex-trainer. His parents don't know about her as Derek keeps her hidden at Sami's parents' lab.

**Jameson "Jaden"**

Age: 11

Family: Jessie and James- parents, Jordan-older sister

Description: shaggy short maroon hair. Hazel eyes. About five feet tall. Loves his bomber jacket. Wears a white tee shirt that advertises his parents costume shop/ resturant, Roquet ramen,

Personality: not at all what one would expect of Jessie and James' son. Jaden inherited his mother's hair as well as her love for snake pokemon and from his dad he got his cool attitude. He doesn't speak that loudly unless he needs to. His older Jordan constantly irritates him. He can put up his own in a pokemon battle but lacks confidence. He is fluent in serpent-tongue (the language of snake pokemon).

Pokemon: Severus - a male arbok that is the offspring of venom (a female ekans Jessie found) and her Seviper. Friendly and calm...but in battle watch out. He is as loyal as a growlithe when it comes to protecting 'young master and friends'

**Samantha "Sami" kyralie Oak**

Family: Dora (the head of the lab in 'putting the air back in Aerodactyl') and Gary oak-parents, ryan-twin brother

Age: 12

Description: fairly tall girl. Has indigo blue hair like her mom that spikes in the back. Amber eyes. Wears a white shirt under a blue sweater and jeans. has her dad's old ying-yang pendent

Personality: book smart-carries around a notepad at all times. . Her brother Ryan, who is a big flirt, annoys her. Tries to remain optimistic. Knows a lot about pokemon due to helping out her parents. She loves her mom's Aerodactyl, terra. **spoiler ** she has a huge crush on Derek

Pokemon (of her own) : Remy - gray-blue Ratatta. He has a very high sense of smell

Sora- female pidgeotto- she wears an orange bandana around her neck and is very fast for her species. Friendly rival with Talon, a Swellow

Apollo – male natu - shares him with her twin brother Ryan- has visions of the future but his ability is limited.

**Aki**

Species: pikachu

Family: Pikachu and Storm- parents, Taran, thora, Electra and Zapps- siblings,

Description: smaller than a regular pikachu. Half her tail was crushed and bitten off when she was little.

Personality: Fidgety- won't really stay still. She was the smallest of her litter.**spoiler ** ; lost her tail and evolved to save derek's life during that incident when he was young. due to that incident she isn't that good with electrical attacks and beats herself up about it. Her parents are cautious about letting her out into the real world. She can't use Volt Tackle

**Hunter j ( aka J)**

Species : human

Age: around 55-60

Job : bounty hunter - villain of the Fic

Description: tall willowy woman with cold ice blue eyes and silver hair sprinkled with gray. Wears a dark leather suit and dark gloves

Personality: hunter J , or J, is as malicious as you can get. She's a cold hearted who doesn't care about humans/ Pokemon. She is a ruthless bounty hunter who will use every trick to capture valuable Pokemon for her clients or to sell. Believes Pokemon are objects used for money and power.* Spoiler: Wants revenge on ash & her current employer wants payback on both him and misty. thought to have died when her ship flooded during the red chain incident in Sinnoh. survived albeit with memory loss for a while

Pokemon: Dark dragonite/- her utterly evil shadow dragonite. It has been genetically modified to have stronger attacks and strength in addition to having its heart and emotions locked away. It will follow J's orders to the letter

** spoiler** ;Ariapion- a deadly ariados and drapion hybrid. It's spider like body is comprised of countless red to lavender segments with black stripes ending in a spilt tail with two stingers. Four yellow lavender banded legs come out of each side as well as four segmented legs with pointed ties. In addition it has=d a set of powerful drapion claws on each side that can stretch . It's eyes are a slanted shape with blue upper portions. Fang like features appear from its mouth which is full of razor sharp mandibles. has a white horn and ariados legs in the back

Ariados- hers is bigger that a normal one

**Made up/ modified attacks in the Fic:**

Acid bomb- the user fires a volley of multiple hard purple balls at the foe.

Iron Paw: a modified version of Iron Tail. The user uses their paws instead of their tail

Thunder Fang- an electrical attack that packs a wallop. Can be very, very harmful to humans

Thunder Kick: The user's foot glows white and delivers a powerful kick with electric bite

Volt tackle: the Pichu line's special move. Takes extreme focus and energy as well as lots of practice in order to learn it . Hence why Pikachu hasn't taught Aki. The user runs at the opponent with its body surrounded by golden electricity, then tackles the opponent. While covered in electricity, the user's body looks black and white.

Mimic-in this fic it is more powerful than the original attack

Refresh: can be used on humans to heal wounds but it is not really effective.

Shock Wave- a powerful electric attack that never misses- A blast of blue electricity hits the foe. Has the possibility of overloading an electric type making them really sick and killing them

Electro Lariat- the foe snags the foe in a coil of electrified string shot. Lifts the trapped foe into the air and swings them around faster each time. As it swings the foe around the shocks get stronger. May cause dizziness


	7. shocking surprise!

Ch 7: Shocking revelation by WyldClaw

Plot: if I had the rights to Pokemon (not just my OCs ) I would have my two-part fanfic become a real movie. Alas that can't happen except in my dreams -rats!. Notes: Italics are thoughts. () Is translated Pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. There are lines that are similar to ones in'spy kids 2' and " kung fu panda 2". I couldn't resist - they so fit the scenes. readers of my story P2K II: Lawrence's revenge will notice a little reference. the ariapion is MINE so hands off! Enjoy!

revised 8/15/14: added a line similar to one said by the late Robin Williams in 1992's aladdin. Can you find it

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"How can that weakling still be alive? It is refusing to let itself be killed," J sneered.

" it's a hereditary thing" Dad muttered under his breath. .

(You're... wrong... to think. that) she slowly said.

J looked over at the injured Pikachu then at her dragon. "What's it squeaking about now? "

Dark dragonite glared at aki as she spoke- translating. (You're wrong about us... Pokemon are not just to gain fortune,. we have feelings too- we can feel and hurt like humans. We... are not tools for getting money or trophies. Some of us may be different but are unique in other ways. Like mom-she can't use electricity but she has her own special talents. Even Magicarps deserves love and respect for without a trainer's love and kindness they will never evolve into a ferocious Gyarados. With few exceptions we don't care for greed or power) she narrowed her eyes at Dark Dragonite at the word 'exceptions' (humans... and Pokemon have to have a mutual respect... in order to live together.)

I felt tears roll down my face during her moving speech. "That's beautiful! You're doing great. you tell her the truth"

She smiled as she heard my words then turned her attention to J. ( you are as evil a human as anything. You ... kidnapped mom and her friend... beat them- )

" Really badly" Dad muttered glancing at his wounds and Storm nodded .

Aki continued, her voice now a bit stronger (try to trick Misty into coming. You had that creature beat me up. Ash told me how-how in the past you ordered one of your Pokemon to crush him. You probably have done more cruel things i can't even name. There is only so much I can take and I've had it up to here with you! Let us go or-or else

For half a minute I thought her words would melt J's cold heart. -_Please let us go. Please let us go._

Then she screamed, "Dark Dragonite, use Blizzard and Icy Wind on that pathetic foolish rat! Beat it into the floor with everything you've got!"

"Dodge it!" I countered.

(How many times do I have to try and kill the same stinking mouse?) it rumbled as Aki nimbly dodged the attacks ...until an Icy Wind attack caught her off guard. The ice cold attack pushed her back a couple of feet.

(Not... enough you beast) she gritted her teeth and retaliated back with her own attacks.

(Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, fight ! you can beat that evil dragonite) Storm cheered as Aki heabutted the foe.

J sent a mental dagger at storm with her cold eyes. "you stay out of this, mouse . once I finish the kid you're next."

She gulped.

"go Aki! show that dragon whose boss! give 'em all you got!"

(i'm trying the best i can. It just won't -ooof! ) her words were cut short as the dragon used Mega Punch on her. I winced as she took the hit.

( this is too easy. you're a pathetic wimpy cloud) Dark Dragonite rumbled as it's tail glowed an eerie silver-iron tail

_oh no! not Iron Tail again! what can i do to help her? think, Derek think ! get your brain out of this state of shock_

"Wait! shock ! thats it!" Summoning what little courage I had left I shouted, " !Aki Give that thing a shocking dose of reality ! Thunder Kick the field"

her foot glowed a pale yellow. (this 'pathetic cloud' is gonna bring on the thunder !) she jumped in the air- missing the silver tail by inches and smashed the ice field with the glowing foot. The Thunder Kick ended up shocking the Dragonite who was still on the field. It staggered forwards for a few minutes as if dazed then resumed attacking.

I turned my gaze to Dad- _for advice. he was the expert trainer and what was i? just an inexperienced, barely graduated out of high school, kid trying to save his own neck_. . "what do I do? That thing is going to cream her!"

"I don't know, son. You just have to trust her." He replied . _what if I'm her to death? she looks wiped out. her _ fur was puffing up. She kept on trying to ram into the dragon's belly but got knocked back by its wings and tail. She was pretty stubborn- every time she got struck down by the dragon she would get right back up and attack it right back. There was a faint glow to her body. after a few minutes Dad's jaw dropped. "I think I know what she's doing"

"What?"

(I don't see how it's possible but she's trying) Storm added (and I believe succeeding)

"What? What's she trying to do?"

"Just watch, Derek " he said as Aki rammed into the dragon only to be knocked away by an icy wind attack.

She got shakily back up and tried ramming it's gut again and again. although the creature was using icy wind, Wing attack, Gusts and Twister attacks to stop her she kept on trying to knock it down. I observed that each time, her body started to glow lightly with golden electricity, a It hit me as the light got big enough to cover her. My jaw dropped as I realized what the Pikachu was doing. _How? It-it just can't be possible._

"Holy Miltank! Aki is trying to use... "

(V-volt tackle) storm ended with awe.

Now the golden light covered her entire body and there was a look of pure determination in her eyes. J and I commanded at once:

"Finish it off! Rock tomb that thing "

"never thought I'd ever say this but Aki use your V-Volt Tackle!" The name felt weird to say_. By the pokegods Pikachu would faint if he saw this!_

(You're mine mouse! Dodge this) Dark Dragonite stomped on the floor as Aki, her body looking black and white through the light , bolted across it, expertly avoiding the sharp rocks that kept on coming out of the floor. (Stand still so I kill you)

(I don't think so. Try to dodge this!) She hit it right in the gut . It howled in pain and stumbled back a few feet. Even when she was taking the recoil damage she looked pretty intent on bringing that Dragonite down.

She did it twice more but then as she was taking the recoil damage I saw the dragon trip her with a tail whip. As she skidded across the field we saw it fly over and grab her tightly with its claws. It flew up to the ceiling then straight down, slamming her into the floor. As she hit the floor I cringed . _that Seismic Toss is going to hurt._

(Fight me like ...a Pokemon) She cried feebly as she slipped on the wet floor. The creature ignored her as it put one massive foot over her body to prevent any escape. It wore a triumphant look on its smug face, as did its master. ( game over rat ).

She closed her eyes. "No!" I screamed. "Aki! Aki! Wake up!" I shouted her name aki but she didn't respond . _Ho-Oh, anyone please help her_

Storm was struggling in dad's arms. (Let me at it Ash! let me at it! I'll slash it to shreds! I'll-)

"no. it would just beat you the same way as her" He said fearfully.

J smiled cruelly. "that mouse is beaten. I'll give you this: it put up a good fight but it's finished. " I wanted to smack the smug look off her face as she addressed us. "I told you before, brats, nothing can beat Dark Dragonite. You thought that weakling could have enough power? Ha! That creature is nothing but a fool. All this talk about love and respect" She spat on the floor .

"now brats, any last words?" she looked at us.

"None that I can say in front of my son" Dad replied

(Not to mention my daughter .) Storm added then stated, (I will say this. Whatever you do to us you will never destroy our spirits or our hopes. Goodness always overcomes evilness. Even if you break us, there will be more who will avenge us and take you down. You think that we ...are the only people who can stop you? no matter what it takes we will find a way to stop you, you menacing psychotic b-oh my Arceus! )

her 'oh my arceus ' was was due to seeing aki open her eyes_. She's alive_ _but i thought she was a goner!_ I saw a persistent look in them and she was smiling. . _Why's she smiling?_

(I have ..some words of my own for you: EAT... MY... THUNDER ATTACK YOU TOTAL FOOL! !) She shouted the last part as loud as she could as she unleashed an enormous Thunder attack from underneath the creature's foot. _No freaking way!_ my mouth dropped open yet again. _first Volt Tackle and now Thunder? _It screamed as the attack went on. She went on for about ten or fifteen minutes and stopped. The creature removed its foot from her body - it's body covered in electrical burn marks, smelling strongly of signed scales .

The mouse dashed over to us as the dazed dragon wobbled around before hitting the floor with a piercing THUD- totally knocked out.

"WHAT? How could my superior dark dragon lose? How could this happen. " J yammered but we took no notice of her.

(The bigger and more arrogant they are... the harder they fall) Aki panted as I bent down and hugged her.

"That was- how'd you... I thought you were ... V-volt tackle... I thought it took... you used thunder. how -" I couldn't get the words right on my tongue.

She licked my cheek. (Derek, do an injured mouse a favor and shut up for a minute) she said, not unkindly.

I looked and saw Storm was crying - I didn't blame her. She jumped down and started licking her daughter. (oh, my baby. Oh Aki oh Aki) she murmured into her fur . She looked up and her voice tone changed in to one I recognized a combination of terrified/relieved mother (Aki Sparka Thorina 'Chu... Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you)

( mom. I'm fine. I'm fine I'm alive anyways. It'll take a lot... more than that thing... to take me out...) Aki slowly caught her breath. (Besides. with great power come a great need... to protect)

"What do you mean great power? "

Dad looked down at her. "Are you saying someone gave you the energy to do Volt Tackle? Thunder?"

She nodded. (Like a legendary?) Storm asked.

(not really. It was you, Mom)

(M-me? how-)

"I think I-"

"Enjoying your little reunion? It's about to end, " J's cold voice sliced through my voice we looked at her. She had a crazed look in her eyes and had an enlarged pokeball in one hand-she had already recalled the fainted dragon. "You either leave here with me or not at all. I have ... plans"

I gulped yet again.

"But Derek and Aki defeated that Dragonite of yours J. " Dad pointed out. "And by ofical rules-"

She waved her free hand. "And since when have I ever cared about the Rules, twerp?"

Dad became rigid at her last word. Storm padded in front of me. (I'll face-) she winced due to her injuries and fell to the floor in a heap.

Aki leapt over to her mother. (Mom!) She carefully nudged her to her paws. (You can't battle. You're hurt)

(But you're tired from fighting... that thing) Storm didn't even call it a pokemon.

(I can still... battle)

"She's right." I carefully picked her up and handed her back to Dad. "Leave this to us" I gave them a -we-know-what-we're-doing grin.

He opened his mouth but Storm spoke as if she knew what he'd been about to say (I'm positive they can beat her .they have their fathers' blood).

He closed his mouth as Aki and I looked back at J as the mouse stepped forward. "We're ready "

"It's your funeral, little brat. You thought Dark Dragonite was tough? This one's in a whole different class! Go! " She threw the pokeball into the air. It opened in mid-air and a red ball of energy came out.

As it formed the pokemon, Aki and I jumped. "What is that?

(How can th-that even be a pokemon?) Aki gaped at the new foe as the pokeball flew back to J's hand. _what in the world is it?_

It was a mixture of Ariados and Drapion- two different but deadly pokemon. Its body was made of countless red-to-lavender body segments with black stripes ending with a tail with two stingers. Four yellow lavender striped legs came out of its side along with four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its eyes were pointed, with blue-colored upper parts. Large, sharp fang like white-colored features extending from its mouth. A sharp white horn was on the top of its head. Two huge sets of super strong Drapion claws on each side glinted. Two Ariados legs were in back along two tails with poisonous stingers. "Meet my Ariapion... and your doom" J said with the air of a trainer introducing a contest-winning Delcatty. Without missing a beat she yelled, "shadow ball!"

A huge black ball of energy appeared in its mouth. it fired it right at Aki. I jumped back a few feet. "Aki, double team and then headbutt" I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could. The attack missed her by inches.

She tried to use Headbutt but it wasn't effective because the Ariados/ Drapion mixture used Harden. (owww)

"Night Shade!" the attack caught aki off guard and threw her into a wall. She countered with a weak thunderbolt. I could tell she was tiring out. J called for another volley of shadow ball attacks.

"use your light screen to deflect them!"

(I'll... do... my best) she panted. She put her front paws in front of her and a clear glass box appeared around her. The attack bounced off but left little cracks in the glass.

"you foolish boy! You think your mouse can stay in that box? Ha! Focus Blast!"

A big ball of blue energy appeared in one of the ariapion's claws . It thrust it at Aki and it collided with the light screen. The Light Screen held but now there were more cracks . It continued to send more shadow balls and even hit the box with some acid attacks. Soon even more cracks appeared. There was a bit of a struggle but t the glass spalled apart and the sphere of energy broke through.

"AKIIII! " I yelled as she was flung across the room for the umpteenth time that day. She fell into a heap. "are you okay?"

she got up and slowly nodded. (I'm ... good)

"Electro Lariat!" J commanded the hybrid. _Electro Lariat? That's not any attack I know of._

(Huh? What's-) Aki was cut off as the Ariapion sent out a massive strong String Shot that was glowing a bright yellow towards her. _The same yellow color as - .Oh no!_

"dodge that string shot! It's electrified !" I warned her . She tried to dodge it but the attack lunged right at her and ensnared her! She screamed as it trapped and shocked her badly. she couldn't even squirm her way out- it was too tight.

Before I could think, the hybrid lifted Aki off the ground and started swinging her in a circle above our heads- shocking her harder as it did. Faster and faster she went - more and more she was shocked until she was just a yellow blur.

(let me go, you . freak) she yelped . The ariapion said nothing but increased the voltage through the electric coils. J said nothing but continued to watch her struggle as if it were an interesting game.

(we've got to do something) Storm commented, shuddering

"What can we do" dad replied. I understood their feeling of loss and hopelessness. Aki was letting out painful whimpers and we couldn't do anything but watch, like a bunch of Metapods , and see her get injured. I wished with all my heart that there were some way I could help. My eyes were getting dizzy while I felt ill watching. "Please let her go! She doesn't deserve this "

"do you forfeit?" J's blue eyes gleamed. "it will make things ever so much easier for me and for you if you do"

I heard Aki cry from the air ( don't do it! you told pappa you'd save them . J won't be easy on us . that's a bunch of -)

(shut up you pest) Ariapion squeezed her tighter with the electrified String Shot and she cried in pain. I looked behind my shoulder at dad and storm and then at my shoes. There was no way that I would surrender to this inhumane beast of a kidnapper- not after what I'd seen . _I'd rather be fed to a ravenous pack of Sharpedos with my arms tied than admit defeat. I made a promise and I don't intend on breaking it_

I stared directly at J. "N-not while there's blood in my body. I don't know what you have planed but I'm going to stop you"

She chuckled .. " I can arrange that, foolish boy.,. "Unwind it!"

The creature gave aki one last spin in the air. As it did it unwound the String Shot coils around her. She flew through the air and slammed into the ground near me.

I rushed over to her. i saw electrical burns all over her battered body. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me a bit unsteadily (how come there's... five of you?)

"That attack must have made you dizzy."

(only a little.) She shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. (Now to get up and finish ... that abomination) she tried to get up but collapsed

"you put up a great fight. You did your best"

"She's lost a lot of energy" dad Said . "I don't know how much longer she can last."

I knew he was right- she was panting hard. She had been really brave to stand up to the Dragonite, J AND use those two attacks for the first time. But now it was taking a toll. _What do we do now?_


	8. trapped!

Trapped! By WyldClaw

Plot: for the billionth time I don't own pokemon -! Keep your hands off Aki, Derek, Ariapion, Jaden and storm! Notes {} have translated serpent-tongue in them. Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. There's a line that's similar to from the "the lion king", two lines i took from the second lion king and one very like one in megamind . can you find them ? enjoy !

_._

"That creature is pretty much done for. Why don't you just give up and surrender " J looked at me.

"over my dead body." I spat on the floor. " Here's a better idea : Why don't you and that thing go f- YIPES!"

a stream of acid flew over my head- luckily I ducked as soon as I saw it come out of the Ariapion's jaws. I looked up at Storm- she had gone pale and her eyes were wide. she read J's mind and knew what was next. She mouthed the words (thunder fang)

I returned my gaze to Aki. she tried get up as best she could but fell back down - she was too weak. But I saw the evil hybrid's fangs glow with a powerful yellow light as it rushed right at us. Aki gasped as the creature came right at us (save us ) she squeaked.

I looked at the Ariapion closing in on us. I knew that if I didn't do something we would both be deader than a Gengar. She was too wiped out to fight again. I lowered my voice. "Aki, I'm gonna distract that thing so you can run to safety. You're too hurt to fight it again "

She nodded-it was the only option. _Please let this work_. I got up and started. "Hey ugly! why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

. It turned around as it reached Aki and looked at me- it's fangs back to normal ( like you?)

it headed towards me- I jumped out of the way. "oops. I mean I'm more of a match for you . I mean why take out a pikachu when a human is more suited to your needs " I said as I dodged the shadow balls and night shades it threw at me..-Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Aki dash out of sight and over to dad.

"hey ugly! Over here" I feinted to the right at then the left-not easy with all the holes in the floor . "no I'm over here" I zigzagged across the room and rammed into it- did that hurt-! it swiped me with the back side of it's claws and ripped right through my shirt to my side. It hurt badly but I ignored the pain. "y-you're not that ...smart for... a hy-hybrid are you?"

it glared at me (not smart? Not smart! What do you mean brat!) it lunged at me again but I rolled out of the way instead.

"why are you toying with me? aren't you the least bit tired from fighting my pikachu? Y-you must be. That l-larriat move must have taken a lot out of you" I sidestepped out of aki and dad's way as the loathsome creature followed me.

it reached for me (I like to play with my food before killing it)

_think, think._ It was harder to evade it now- it matched my every move.. "wh-what prey? I bet all your food runs away from you. you're so ugly you make a Muk's backside seems lovable. You stand out too much-you're so bloody repulsive that you make a Grimer seem clean."

I was sweating now I fell into one of the craters the Dragonite made and scooted out of it as fast as I could but it followed me. (stand still so I can kill you ) it hissed as it raised it's fangs. I moved out of the way and the deadly fangs got stuck in the floor.

"uh, I don't think so. Besides I'm just a kid. Y-you wouldn't want m-my death on your claws? It would mess up your soul. you do have a soul somewhere in that cold hearted evil body? " it roared in anger as it freed it's fangs from the floor. "I take that as a no." i gulped

"get that brat ariapion! BRING HIM OVER TO ME ALIVE! I WANT TO SEE THE LIFE GO OUT OF HIS EYES FOR MYSELF! " J screamed at the top of her lungs. " USE ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

(DIE HUMAN!) It roared as it rushed toward me, firing a volley of Pin Missles from its claws and tails.

"Oh fudge" I ducked as the first wave of the attack missed me by inches but the next wave made marks in my face and arms.

"What's your plan?" I heard dad's voice as I narrowly escaped a stream of black acid

"it mostly involves not dying" I said as I barely dodged a Night Shade attack.

"good plan. I like that plan"

aki gasped, (watch out!)

"URRRK" a huge ball of Night Shade hit me in the stomach and made me crash to the floor. Unfortunately it was right where there were still some sharp icicles.

"You okay, ?" dad sounded concerned. "That looked like it hurt"

I groaned as I got up. The tumble had taken a toll- my jeans were ripped & my knees were bruised. I also felt something wet on my cheek. i pressed my fingers to it then looked at it. it was red with blood. . But the cuts didn't seem like anything serious. "I'm fine, dad. i just took a bad fall." _The important thing is not to be killed. _

"Acid bomb!" J yelled. I cringed as the Ariapion opened its maw and fired multiple hard purple balls at me. I shielded myself from them with my backpack but I felt some of the bombs hit my jeans and melt the material.

"Oh come on!" I looked at the pack when the attack ended. The acid had eaten through the straps and made a lot of smoking holes in the fabric. "That was my favorite rucksack!" I punted the ruined pack to dad.

I ran at it but slipped and fell on my back. As I got up I felt an explosion of pain came from my legs as a huge blast of electricity from the creature's fangs hit them. I couldn't help it- I shouted in agony as the Thunder Fang struck . " YEEOOOWWWW!"

"that's it , ariapion! Paralyze his legs so he can't move at all " J encouraged it. the attack went on for seven minutes- each one more painful than the last minute. I couldn't feel my legs- they were numb from the attack. It slashed my right leg with its back legs. i felt something wet trickle down and form a red puddle on the floor .

My eyes were watering at the pain. I tried to move away but it sunk its fangs into my legs! I howled in pain yet again. It drew blood as it drained my blood and energy. I felt weaker and couldn't even fight back. "Leave him alone ... please." Dad begged.

It unhooked its red fangs from my skin. Before I had a moment its claws wrapped around me. They lifted me into the air to face J and squeezed me tight. I couldn't move , much less breath. "Let... me Go" I tried to escape but it was useless.

She looked me in the eyes-she was wild-eyed and insane. "Not a chance. I'm going to make you pay for having that runt defeat my Dark dragonite and trying to save him" she flicked her gaze to dad. "Then I'll deal with you. " She cackled . "it's over brat! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!

(boy, does she need a hobby) aki muttered to herself.

she wasn't listening as she went on. "you messed up my plans too many times in the past and ruined my life. now it's time to ruin yours" I shivered. "what better way to make you suffer then by watching your kid die in front of you ? ariapion Crush him!"

The claws squeezed me even tighter now. I felt a pain in my ribs as the claws ripped through my shirt and began crushing my ribs. I had to think of something so I wouldn't get killed as I felt my ribs burn. "Why... do you want to make... my parents suffer anyways?"

"Because he got in my way. I lost out on a lot good money because of him"

_You probably deserved it. probably stole pokemon for some evil purpose and he stopped you. _"So... you never met ...mom" I asked as causally as I could as the claws jutted into my rib cage.

"No but my client has" she grinned like a gengar. "He told me his life's ambition was ruined because of them. He nearly got his revenge on them a few years ago too. You were there too boy" _huh? _ ."He was so close but that flawed pipsqueak foiled him. " Aki's fur bristled at this insult. "And a useless sacrifice by a weak -"

Dad froze . his eyes darkening as they narrowed. apparently J touched a sore spot. "His sacrifice wasn't useless J! " he yelled anger rising. "Face me yourself! or are you too much of a coward to face me without a huge pokemon or machine to hide behind"

" DON'T CALL ME COWARD" ! She snarled as she rounded on him. " What do you want? You have nothing left. Your kid is as good as dead. Those mice are useless. You wish to give up? I'll let him go if you give up. But there is still the matter of you handing over all your precious rare pokemon starting with that- "

" That's where you're wrong- you forgot about something" He looked at her, a determined look in his eyes then at Aki and Storm- I saw the empty super potion spray bottle at his feet. Aki's cuts were semi healed and so were some of Storm' s. "Aki, Spark attack! Storm, Screech attack on the Ariapion and then try a spark attack"

(I'll try my best) she whispered

(You got it!) Aki let out a weak bolt of electricity first at J, as Storm Screeched at Ariapion. when that didn't work she mustered up a mini Spark attack. The attacks did the trick. it screamed in pain as it dropped me to the ground.

"Great job " dad complimented.

I tried to run but the paralysis from the Thunder fang, the loss of blood and lack of energy stopped me. (Derek, watch out!) Aki and Storm alerted me but it was too late.

Ariapion lunged as it kicked me to the nearest wall. I groaned as I hit the wall while Dad yelled my name. i tried to get up but the hybrid used A thick Spider Web net to cover my entire body asides from my head. (You thought it be that easy to escape?) It hissed.

"Uh yeah." I glanced at J as I struggled against my bonds. "You ...won't get away with this"

She rolled her ice blue eyes. "And whose going to know about what happened ? Oh wait, just that scrawny weak woman who tried to stop me the other night. But by the time she remembers what happened or reads that note it will be too late for her . "

Dad was holding his comment back- there was a deep fire burning in his eyes.. "My mom's not scrawny nor weak!" I countered "and you're wrong. I showed that note to my best friends- one of which is the kid of a cop" I semi-fibbed.

She was seething with rage. "Silence brat! unless you want to die right now."

"Bite ...me."

Dad groaned . Ariapion looked at me eagerly (I already did. Your blood is so delicious)

I was wrapped up so close I couldn't move. J glared over at me over the Ariapion. "You know too much brat. I almost hate to have Ariapion kill you. No my mistake I don't. You would blab out. Any final words before you die?"

"Boil your head in a huge vat of Tamato berry juice... then go to hell" I spat in the hybrid's face.

"Ariapion, silence that mouth by disposing of him with your tails!"

It raised it's glowing silver tails into the air. As if in slow motion I saw them come through the air. Dad, Storm and Aki's screams were muffled. _I'm a goner._ As the Ariapion's tails got closer to my throat I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want them to see this but I heard their cries. But because of the stupid Spider Web cocoon around my body I was stuck- literally & figuratively. _Please Arceus, please don't let me die. Please oh please_

Just as the deadly stinger hovered an inch above my throat, the door encased in ice burst open and the ice shattered. I saw a flamethrower above my head hit the creature's tails. Ariapion let out a screech of pain as the attack struck. it ended the attack and removed its stinger from my space. i let out a long breath of relief . _That was way to close for my liking._

A familiar, confident human voice screamed in serpent-speak. [Leave him alone, you filthy abomination or pay the price] '

I saw a human figure in the door way with a seviper next to to it . _It' couldn't be..._ "Jaden? Is that you? "

"Get 'em with your acid!" J yelled.

"Sev! Protect !" A green forcefield appeared over them just as the Ariapion sprayed a think stream of acid at them. The poison attack disappeared the moment it hit the force field .

"nice... job" I winced from the pain.

(Thankssss. Now to teach thisssss thing a lessssson ) Severus waved his tail and the barrier disappeared. As Jaden somersaulted out of the way He slammed into the hybrid countless times , making it go away from me. each time the snake attacked he got stronger. He smacked it with a silver tail all the way to the other side of the room. (never under essstimate a pure poisssson type'sss power) he hissed

Severus threw daggers at J as he slithered over to Jaden. "L-let them go" Jaden told her, glaring at her.

"Who are you? " She said loudly.

(Your worsssst nightmare) Sev flicked his tongue in anger then nudged him , who seemed to be frozen with fear.

He was looking at the ariapion a look of fear on his face. He blinked then regained his form. He took a deep breath. "What my Seviper said. We're your worst nightmare. Let them go free ... or -or face the consequences"

She scoffed. " ha! You're just a kid. what if I don't , little boy? Going to run? You won't make it out of here alive .If you tell them what you saw... then -"she looked over at me drawing a finger across her throat.

"No- I'm not g-going to run. I'm here to stop you and rescue my f-friends"

(Ssssame here) Severus added.

She smirked. "You and what army? That serpent?"

(I'll grind you to the ground and then feast on your livers! !) The ariapion bellowed (you can't defeat me!)

Severus locked eyes with the hybrid as he flicked his tail as if challenging git . (We'll ssssee about that. )

J looked over at him carefully. " You look familiar boy. Have I stolen from you before?

"pah!" he spat on the floor. " I make it a point never to deal with evil 'hsiya'ah' like yourself" he replied using the serpent-tongue term for a female arcanine.

Her eyes burned with hatred for although she didn't understand what 'hsiya'ah' meant she knew it was an insult . "That remark is going to cause you to be in lots of trouble brat!"

His eyes gleamed. " Did you say trouble?"


	9. Jaden to the rescue!

Jaden to the rescue! By WyldClaw

Plot: The day that Hollywood stops making unnecessary sequels like resident evil 6 is the day I own the rights to these characters not just my OCs. Sadly that won't happen. Author's Notes: {} have translated serpent-tongue in them. Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokemon speech while " " is humans talking. There is a slight nod to neil gaiman's the graveyard book if you look very closely. Enjoy!

Recap of the story so far. Derek., Ash and Misty's son found out that after an argument he had with his dad one night someone crept into their house and kidnapped Ash and Pikachu's Mate Storm. the kidnapped also injured Misty greatly and caused her a slight memory loss. Two days later a ransom note appeared saying that unless Misty came to the deepest part of the Overgrown Forest- what used to be known as the Viridian Forest- by noon the next day or they would come back to finish the job. Not wanting to put his family at risk, Derek along with Storm's daughter Aki and his best friend Jaden went to find them. After an incident with some strange glowing Dustox that left Jaden out of action, Derek and Aki found themselves in an old hidden gym where they discovered Storm and a very wounded Ash. The kidnapped was unveiled to be none other than Hunter J, aka J, who returned seemingly from the dead to settle her old score with Ash! Her evil Dark Dragonite nearly killed Aki, who tried her hardest to stand up to it, with its attacks. The tides turned when she used Volt Tackle and Thunder for the first time ever. Despite their efforts they were unable to defeat J's Ariapion- a deadly hybrid of Drapion and Ariados. . The creature was about to kill Derek- whom it had injured and had trapped in a thick Spider web net- with it's tails when Severus, the Seviper of Jaden, Derek's best friend deflected the attack.

Severus stood in front of him (if ssssooo then let'ssssss make it double_) _

_For the love of Mew Jaden don't start ! . Do you want to be killed?_ "Oh brother" Dad muttered.

"To protect the world from devastation. To ignite the blights in the nation-. no that's not right. To alight the grass with condensation?".

I wanted to yell, "shut up Jaden! We're are ready in enough trouble"

The black large snake pokemon shook his head. (that dosssent sssseeem right either. )

"blast! I wish I remembered the old motto. I should have asked meowth before I -"

J's eyes lit up at the words 'meowth' and "motto" . " a meowth you say? motto? There were some bumbling complete imbeciles I ran into about the same time I ran into him "- her eyes glanced to dad for a few seconds. piercing him with her glare. "They had a talking meowth I thought valuable so I took it. Of course those ignoramus dolts rescued it. I met those morons a few times more." Jaden's eyes darkened at each insult J made to his parents & he balled his hands into fists. Severus hissed -she ignored him. "I wonder if those two dunderheads actually killed themselves in some plan that they screwed up on their own. If they are then I can find that meowth-"

Jaden's eyes were full of a burning fire- similar to the one dad displayed quite recently- as he shouted, "you won't touch him or insult my- " he caught himself- "them again!" he looked down at the snake pokemon "get her Sev"

"Get thats snake! Sludge!"

Like a blackish yellow blur the snake lunged at the man-created pokemon, who slid out of the way of the creature and blocked the attack with his partially red-colored bladelike tail. (Fool. Don't you know poisssson movesssss don't work on me) he opened his mouth and let out a thick cloud of smoke, which covered the room. I heard shouts from J and Jaden commanding the two pokemon, the Seviper's tail slashing and his taunts and the ariapion trying to strike back

"Psst Derek" I looked up and saw Jaden, a small facemask in his hands.

"Hey... man" I coughed. "How did you... find me? I thought those Dustox-"

"I had some help." He looked me over. "you look like you had a fight with a Cacturne and Victreebel and lost"

"Gee, thanks" I rolled my eyes. "Can you help me out of this web? "

(INCOMING!) Severus yelled as he slid next to us. (That thing'ssss tough to beat) he paused to catch his breath-

"You're doing great pal" Jaden patted the pokemon's head "try using your, rage and iron tail on that thing –"

"It's called an ariapion- ugh, " I groaned from the pain.

(Whatever it issss it's becoming a real pain in my tail) the Seviper said.

"Do your best"

(I'll try Jaden) he flicked his tongue out. (that woman will pay dearly!) his whole body glowed red and he shot out into the hazy center of the room.

" What are we gonna do? Sooner or later his Rage attack boost is going to end. He's going to need help plus I need to get free. How are we going -"

"manage that?" Jaden ended with a smirk. " Oh I have a way to uh heat up the match"

"How are you gonna do th..." I trailed off as he reached into his inner vest pocket, brought out a small pokeball and maximized it. My jaw dropped – I knew that dusty battered old pokéball and more specifically- who its occupant was. "How did you- where did you get that? Is that-"

He nodded then yelled, "great work Severus! show em whose boss. Slamming rock smash!"

Then he lowered his voice. "I'm ex-rockets' kid- I picked up some habits from them. "

He threw the pokeball on the ground where it split in two.

I watched as the energy inside the ball come out and form into a small, bright orange and black striped female dog with a short rounded muzzle, rounded ears-one of which had a small v shaped nick in it and a tiny fluffy tail. She had shiny black eyes and a tuft of her on the top of her head. Her belly, tuft of fur on her head & tail were cream colored. she shook her head and blinked around as the ball flew back to jaden's hand that minimized it and put it away. He turned his attention to the battle and gave another loud shout of, " keep it up Sev! Get it with your dark pulse and whatever attack you can think of "

Her eyes went wide . (d-derek? Is that you? )

"flamie..."

(how did you get injured like that? Wh-where are we?)

I looked over at the growlithe lovingly. "Flamie ... can you use. A light fire fang on this web to free me?" I asked over the shouts of the battle.

She nodded as she opened her jaws wide and a few seconds later light red orange- flames appeared in them. She bit down on the web. She repeated the attack three times until I was free. . But I still couldn't move- I felt as weak as a newborn Skitty kitten. Jaden turned around and helped me to my knees.

I felt something warm and wet slobber over me. I felt Flamie's soft fur nuzzle me as she licked me all over- my face, my hands even my injuries. I smiled through tears as I hugged her- her paws on my knees "good growlithe. You're a good, good girl" at the moment nothing- not the fact that the smoke was neither thining nor anything about the danger we were in. I was just a boy with his faithful growlithe.

(You're hurt) she observed.

I winced. "It's ... nothing"

(Where are we?) She whimpered- the smoke was thin enough to see the battered field. Massive holes in the ground, blood and fur littered the ground so much it looked like a war zone.

"Long story short flame. Basically we're trapped with no way out with a mad woman," I told her. Jerking my head at J. "And we need to get out of here with Aki, dad and storm" I looked at them.

(That's your dad?)She followed my gaze a brief moment. (The injured human?)

I nodded. "Y-yeah. "

(He looks just like you. how are we going to save-)

(WATCH OUT!) Severus was flung back to us, hit the wall and fell to the floor.

_Ouch! That's gotta hurt. _ Jaden rushed to the injured snake's side " what happened?"

His pokemon looked at him a bit unsteadily .(sssstupid mimic and mirror move. Ssssomehow thosssse attackssss were much more powerful than they should be)

"No clue Flame. But first we have to stop ...her " Jaden glared across the room at J. There was, fierce look in my friend's eyes- he didn't forgive her for the insults about his parents.

(how do we do that) the growlithe asked.

"Well brats" J looked at us- the smile on her face chilling me. "So you got free with a dog. Big deal. " She addressed me. "you're not getting away easily. What's your choice- will you surrender? I won't hurt you much. There is the matter of- "

Flamie took her paws off my knees and went forward a few feet, pawing at the beaten floor. I bent up, put on my hat and looked J right in the eyes. "I've had enough of you! I don't think you are even human! A human wouldn't put a family through this pain and suffering! a human wouldn't harm my dad and storm like you did-"

( you go derek!) storm shouted. ariapion hissed as it clinked its bloody claws at her as to say, 'shut up or you're next'. She shrank back a few inches.

I continued. " no human would ever do that to a poor disabled pikachu! No human I know of would do what you've done. You actually think I'm gonna surrender to you , after what I've witnessed? You kidnapped my dad, injured my mom and my family's pikachu. Insulted my parents. Nearly killed my own pikachu as well as me." my ribs and wounds were badly stinging but I did my best not to pay attention. "You think I'd give up after all that? you don't know me- derek Erikson ketchum well then. Here's my answer. "I turned my hat around backwards - dad's signature move and yelled, at the same time as Jaden. "Flamie i choose you! Aerial Ace!"

"Severus, dark pulse!"

Like a red-orange bolt of lightning the growlithe jumped in the air as she zoomed at the Ariados, her body surrounded in white streaks. Before the bug had a chance to attack Flamie tackled it at the same time that Severus used Dark Pulse on the ariapion? Both attacks pushed the foes back "whoo- hoo! Take that J" I pumped my hands into the air. "This is gonna be way too easy!"

"Uh Der. I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you" Jaden pointed to the foes which managed to get up and looked angrier than ever. _For the love of Arceus what's its gonna take to defeat those pokemon_

J looked amused. "did you think I'd be beaten that easily?"

I felt my mouth dry up. I didn't know what to do.. "uh ... yes"

Jaden whispered to me- a bit too loudly , "any ideas on how to beat this toad" I shook my head.

J glanced to Jaden, Severus- who was flicking his tongue in agitation , flamie and me. " that's going to cost you twerps"

Jaden rolled his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn. " put it on our bill. " I added

"that does it! playtime's over! Ariados, get that cur with a Night Shade! Ariapion Thunder fang that stupid snake!" J commanded "you're dead now"

I shuddered. _Tarous poo! What are we going to do? I mean there is only so much that Sev and Flamie can last against those things_?. "do something derek! Your growlithe is going to get squashed!" dad's voice brought me back .

Thinking quickly I came up with a plan " flamie, listen to me: Agility then body slam that bug!"

I kept my cool as she easily dodged the attack & slammed into it- all forty-two pounds of her. (YEEEEEOOOOW!)

"thatta girl!"

(Take this you overgrown bug) she yelled then she bit one of it's legs. It screeched in pain At the moment it felt like it was just J, Jaden and our pokemon in the room- not dad or storm, or Aki. The roar of battle swelled through my blood. I loved that feeling- I felt it during school battles and saw it in Mom and dad's eyes_. _I HAD to take her down . I wasn't just fighting for fun. I was battling for my life and my family's.


	10. the fight gets intense

the match heats up by WyldClaw

Plot: I own everyone in this fic! Ha ha! If I'm dreaming somebody smack me with a book! Now If I could get a date with prince charming from once upon- {mia1986 hits her head with the hardcover breaking dawn}. Ow! What was THAT for?

Mia1986: HA! You're dreaming! You don't own squat asides from your OCs!

Oh hush! Did you have to hit me THAT hard?

Mia1986: you asked to be hit you prat. If I didn't then you have rambled for ages when the readers want to read the fic!

I didn't ask to be hit with that one.

Mia1986: mousebrain!

To quote bugs bunny, "aw shaddup!" What will happen to Derek, Jaden, Ash, Aki and Storm? Author's Notes: Italics are thoughts. () Is translated pokemon speech while " "is humans talking. Enjoy!

Feb 5 2016: combined this chapter and the following chapter

XxX XxX

"Great job!" I exclaimed as Jaden eyed the Ariados/ Drapion mix.

"Severus, Double Team then Secret Power!" Within a second then were multiple serpents around it.

(I shall make a belt out of that snake!) Ariapion yelled as the copies stuck out their tongues at it. It fired a volley of electricity bolts from its bloody fangs at the snake. The first few bolts missed but the third Thunder Fang strike hit him.

(YEEEEOOW!) He hissed in pain as the copies disappeared. The poison type froze and I saw sparks coming out of his skin- paralysis. (Sz'yet) he cursed.

Jaden wasn't fazed. "Sev! Activate Shed Skin ability!" I smirked.

(You got it!)

J looked shocked, "what the-" The Seviper's body glowed a pale white. The light disappeared as he wormed out of his skin, leaving a white outer shell on the floor. The new skin looked softer than the one he just shed. Jaden, Aki, dad, I all looked at each other nervously - we knew the new skin would be vulnerable until it hardened.

" Fools! Now that snake is weak! It can't attack without injuring its skin!" J cackled. "You're mine"

Jaden snapped his fingers. "Rats I forgot. How can he-OWW ". I elbowed him. "What?"

" I have an idea". I noticed Flamie still dealing with Ariados- she was putting up a good fight countering it's Bug Bite, Leech Life, and Fury Slash attacks with her own attacks like Take Down, Ember, and Bite. "Keep up the great job Flamie!" I called out.

She barked to let me know she heard me. Severus' skin was about one-fourth hardened. He winked- we had to stall for time.

"Wh-what are you planning on doing to us?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She narrowed her cold eyes. "Are you giving up? I knew you couldn't handle my Ariapion. My employer doesn't have to know about you right away- they only know about the other two " I shivered and glanced over at Dad, whose color drained from his face again. . "I can have some fun first. Of course I'll make you - and that little pipsqueak pay for what you did to my beautiful Dark Dragonite."

Aki hissed at her (Beautiful? That thing? ! you're completely off your rocker! It deserved what it got. And I'm no pipsqueak!)

J went on. " i'll whip you until your back is covered in burns like his" she looked at dad. "Besides" she smiled, "there's someone who wants to see you again... assuming she even remembers what happened"

Dad let out a little gasp. "You wouldn't dare hurt her J..."

"Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn't" her gaze went back to me. "I recall when she was fighting me, she said something about ' the children'. You wouldn't happen to have siblings would you?" my mouth went dry as a desert and I couldn't speak _despicable evil witch!_ Tons of unkind descriptions for her filled my head. "I take your silence as a yes. I bring you back home and a quick -albeit tied up reunion while I call my employer. Then Things will start to really heat- "

"Funny you mention fire, you toad. Villans who play with fire get their fingers burned." I let out a sharp whistle and saw a red- orange figure bolt across the floor.

She stopped in front of me (you called?)

"Flamie! Use Safeguard on Sev and hurry!" She sensed our distress due to her keen nose. She leapt in front of him, her body glowing blue. A light blue forcefield covered the serpent, Jaden and I "good job! Now Flamethrower!"

She unleashed a small stream of fire at J, who held up her left jacket covered sleeve as if to fend off the attack. She screamed at the attack hit her jacket and gloves. She looked up and screeched in pain. A horrible stench of burned rubber and flesh hit my nose. Parts of her leather jacket were burned and melted but she didn't care. One or two fingers on her left hand were burned. "That was your last mistake boy! I Ariapion finish them with your Cross Poison! Ariados, Sludge bomb! "

Dad's eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled as Ariapion crossed its arms in front of its face. and Its claws glowed a dark purple. A purple 'X' appeared in front of its crossed arms and it fired the 'X' at us. The same time, the bug type threw a brown blob of sludge at us. Both attacks evaporated when they hit the barrier. They tried twice more with the same result.

" GET THEM! I DONT CARE HOW! JUST DO IT! !" J boomed.

Severus flicked his tail at Flamie, at his new skin then at the foes- his skin was recovered now. The Safeguard barrier vanished . Jaden and I yelled at the same time " Secret Power attack !"

The Hoenn Poison type glowed pink. (thanksss. Allow me)

She shook her head as she glowed pink as well. (Why let you have all the fun. let's both do it) she smiled.

They lunged at the foes. The Ariapion fired a Pin Missile attack while the Ariados used smog to cover the room. No one could see what was going on but I heard the Ariados screech in pain as the double Secret Power attack hit it.

I started coughing from the smoke. I quickly covered my mouth with my shirt to keep from breathing it in. " try. Not to inhale the smoke" I coughed. "Just... do your best to hit that thing"

I looked up and saw the partially smashed window- I looked at Dad then back at the window. He got my drift. "Storm, do you think you can blast that thing open with hidden power?" he asked.

(I think so) she admitted.

I heard a cough from some where in the cloud. (You're mine, dog! I shall take pleasure in your death) I saw a deadly whip of NightShade from the ariapion strike somewhere in the cloud of smoke.

(I don't think soooooo) Severus hissed as I saw the attack hit a green barrier and vanish.

"they make a great team, " Jaden commented.

At the same time Jaden and I looked behind us and saw Storm outlined in a light green glow, with white orbs around her body. We ducked as the orbs were sent flying over our heads and smashed the windowpane.

"What was THAT?" J growled as the smoke sailed out into the open air. "Ariapion, get that filthy cur with your rock tomb!"

(For the last time I'm NOT A FILTHY CUR) Flamie yelled as she slammed into the hybrid before it had a chance to attack. Before it could retaliate she used Fire Fang on it!

(YEOOOOOOUCH! YOU DAMMED DOG!) It cursed.

"Awesome job Flame!" I whooped

(Thissss is for insssssulting jaden'ssss parents) Sev said as he used a massive scorching Flamethrower at the Ariados while Flamie used her Flame Wheel then her own Flamethrower. The heat from the infernos was so intense i thought i felt my hair sizzling. I looked up and saw a huge tornado of fire engulf the Ariados and Ariapion.

_There's possible way they can survive that. _J looked beyond livid. Although she hurt my family a lot I couldn't bear the thought of killing her pokemon. _I can't do it. I just can't let them. _ "Flamie, stop." I said as Jaden said the same thing to Severus. They obeyed and the attacks vanished.

Jaden pulled out Sev's pokeball and recalled the tired looking snake. " You earned yourself a good long rest buddy.," he stated as the snake was sucked inside the ball by a beam of energy. I saw The Ariados on it's backed nearly burned to a crisp. Ariapion was laying on the floor scorch marks aplenty on it's hide.

I high-fived him. "Nice job man. Now we can get out of here"

"Yeah we showed her whose -"

"I wouldn't be celebrating so soon, brats " J interrupted as she recalled the Ariados. She pointed to Flamie and then at the Ariapion.

"Faint attack and then grab it with your claws".

Flamie let out a bark of surprise as the Ariapion jumped up to its feet and disappeared. She looked around sniffing the air. (Where'd it go? Where'd it go?)

I watched as it came at her from the right side. "Look out!" but it plowed right into her- she yelped in pain.

The hybrid then snagged her with it's scorched front claws and lifted her high into the air. She tried to escape its grasp but she failed. We watched helplessly as that vile creature squeezed her tight like it had squeezed so recently to me. She yipped trying to get out. " It looks like your pitiful pup is trapped like you were, kid" she taunted as the hybrid moved her closer to J's eye level. "It doesn't stand any luck escaping. It may have freed you but that only prolonged its death... unless it joins the right side" she turned to the poor puppy pokemon. "What about it, mongrel?"

For her answer Flamie blew an Ember at J's hair. She ducked but patches of hair got slightly singed. "Good Job!" I said

J glared at me and then she slapped Flamie with her right hand twice. I felt the blows like I had been the one slugged. Beads of red appeared she growled, "you filthy useless mutt! Do you know how much that haircut cost? I can't wait to skin your lifeless body myself! It may be a messy job but I think I can manage it." Flamie shivered. "Growlithe fur coats are very expensive and popular right now. I can only imagine how much money your pelt would be. First to dispose of you Ariapion k-"

I was horrified! No one I knew of- asides from Flamie's cruel former trainer would EVER, EVER threaten pokemon then slug them like that! I have a bit of temper i'm able to keep in check-but after what i had just been through - it was past boiling point! "NO! NOT MY GROWLITHE YOU EVIL WITCH!"

"Silence brat! Ariapion Mimic! Toast that mutt with it's own Flamethrower and turn it into a hot dog " she cackled at her own joke.

I gritted my teeth clamping my mouth shut. _She's no mutt you monster! She's a loyal purebred growlithe_

Ariapion' eyes glowed as it opened its jaws and unleashed a super hot Flamethrower!

I knew Flamie was a fire type so it wouldn't really affect her but I was worried. There had been cases of fire-types overheating themselves so much they'd die. I remembered the ability she used when she was testing her moves against a Flareon Sami was helping her dad rise. "Flamie! Activate your Flash Fire " i called out. _Please work. Please work._ _Please work._

Her body glowed bright red as the fire attack hit her and she absorbed it. I saw a look of shock run across J's face as the claw holding her became engulfed in fire. It was priceless! (YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!) Ariapion bellowed in pain as its claws got burned.

" That's a great ability, " Dad said.

I shrugged my shoulders. " I learned from the best"

(Can't handle the heat, creep?) Flamie unleashed a small Ember at it.

"TURN THAT DOG INTO A PIN CUSHION! TAIL WHIP AND PIN MISSLE IT!" J roared

The creature-I wasn't calling it a pokemon anymore-slapped her into the air with it's tails. As it unleashed the attack I shouted, " Get on to the balcony before the attack hits!"

(I'll – yeow!) I watched as a huge flurry of white needles struck her in mid-air as she tried to reach the balcony

Jaden winced. " That's going to leave a mark"

The attack pushed her to the balcony where she collapsed. "Flamie, are you okay?"

"Is she all right?" Jaden questioned.

As if to answer his question the fire type slowly got to her paws. I saw huge bruises over her beautiful coat & her paws were shaking. Her fur had been punctured by the Pin needle attack. There were deep claw marks on her sides. Her face was puffy & red where J hit her. She was panting hard. She looked down at us, woofed and wagged her fluffy tail.

" You've done a great job. Flame. Good, good girl. " I said the first thing that came into my mind "run and get help"

She was clearly torn between doing that and staying behind to help us so she hesitated. (But you're-)

"Stop it!" j pointed at the weary pokemon.

Ariapion jumped up and blocked the doorway. (Where do you think you're heading, fleabag) it leered before moving a step closer. It took a swipe at her with one of its bloodstained arms but missed. She backed away as it tried again, moving closer to the edge.

The third time it's claws connected and hit her. She howled in pain as she skidded across the tipsy balcony until she was a foot from the edge. I bit my lip nervously, paralyzed with fear at what was happening. " What are you going to do? " Jaden was as worried as I was. "She's in major trouble"

"I know. " I bit my lip yet again so hard i tasted blood. "Hold on flamie"

(I'm trying to) she was frightened as heck.

"Last chance to surrender you annoying brat" J warned. "Either you-"

"How many times do I have to say it you old bedlam? " I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not surrendering"

"You might feel differently when the mutt is dead! Ariapion finish the job with Double Iron Tail!"

Its tails became outlined in silver as it inched closer with every sentence, mocking an old nursery rhyme (this little mutt went to the market . this little mutt strayed far from home. This little mutt had treats. ) It raised the tails (and this little mutt got beaten by a stronger opponent!) it struck her with the attack, which she was too weak to fend off.

Screaming my name she fell to the ground with a hard THUD, whimpering as she hit it. "FLAMIE!" I yelled.

Before I could run over to her J screamed "Bury it alive! Acid Claw on that balcony!"

Ariapion's claws glowed a pulsing purple hue as it slashed the balcony floor. Eerie goo spread from where it struck. I watched in horror as the balcony started to crumble and turn a sickly gray color before the scaffolding fell to the ground. The whole balcony soon followed. "No!" A cry of horror escaped as I saw Flamie get buried by the pile of rubble.

"And that mutt will never go home" J ended as the hybrid jumped down with a THUD that shook the floor.

I ignored her as Jaden and I rushed over to the pile of plaster, wood and metal. Despite my painful injuries, I began hauling the rubble off, my stomach in a tight knot as we searched for a few minutes ._ Come Flame, give me a sign you're still alive- anything._

As if she heard my thoughts, we heard a whimper in the pile so we sped up the search. Shortly I saw a dust covered black nose poking out at me. We cleared the rubble away from her, lifted the last heavy plank off her. "That should do it " Jaden told me as he walked to where Dad and the two Pikachus were.

She barreled into me, making me fall on my butt. She started licking me everywhere- my face my hands, even my injured legs- until I smelled of saliva. "Good girl" I rubbed her fur. "Oh Flamie I'm so glad you're okay". For a few minutes as she licked me nothing else mattered . I didn't care about the danger we were in- I was just a boy with his faithful pokemon

(I thought that thing was gonna kill me) she said in between licks. She was hurt pretty badly –bruises were over her plus there were claw marks on her side. She had pin sized red cuts from the pin missile & held her right paw against her side gingerly. She stopped licking me and looked up at me, (How are we going to get out of here?) She whispered bringing me back to reality.

"I …don't know"

"Ariapion, get rid of that dog once and for all " J pointed at Flamie. "Acidic Strike!"

Her eyes went big as Leaf Stones and She tried to stand in front of me but fell. I saw the hybrid rush at us! I looked over at Jaden, Dad, Aki and Storm. The mice and Flamie were too weak to defeat it . _ what am I gonna do? _I recalled mom telling me what she did when the Invincible Pokémon Brothers' Tentacruel used Poison Sting on her Gyarados: "I couldn't stand to see him hurt like that and Corsola was defeated. I knew what had to be done so I jumped in the pool took the hits meant for him-"

I gulped. _Hopefully it isn't as painful as Poison Sting. Here goes nothing!_ It opened its bloodstained mouth and spat out some beastly looking acid . I jumped in front of Flamie just as the gunk reached her. I shifted my weight as the stuff hit one side of my body. Everyone but j yelled my name. I felt like I was on fire! I looked down and saw my shirt and jeans dissolving from the acid. _ This is no ordinary Acid._

I saw Ariapion's tail lunge but my muscles wouldn't respond! I watched as the stingers on the tips glowed purple as they drew a line in my left arm from my shoulder blades to my arm. I shrieked in pain! When it removed the tail the places it had cut were bleeding and it was quickly turning purple. I knew right away what it was- Poison. The moment the tails left my skin it burned! "Yeeeeooouch! It burns like freaking fire! "_ First the pain from both the weird acid and now this!_ It felt like I was being eaten alive both inside and out.

J looked at me. "If I can't kill the pathetic cur first, I'll start with you, brat. "

I tried to dismiss the growing pain. "For starters don't call her pathetic or a cur ... secondly, even if it takes me the rest of my life I'll send you to Darkrai's part of the underworld"

Her blue eyes gleamed. "The rest of your life? That should be about twenty minutes. But I have an antidote with . All you " she looked at dad" have to do is surrender and I'll give it to the kid. Can't have you blabbing now? Don't worry brat, you'll see your pathetic family soon enough..."

Ignoring the pain-, hard since the poison was spreading quickly I motioned for Flamie to come closer. J was still ranting about getting revenge on dad so she wasn't paying attention. "Are you still able to battle?" I asked her.

She nodded. (I think so)

"That's my girl. Okay, flamethrower! "

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Double.. Team!" she easily dodged the attack I was relieved we had practiced it with Jaden and Sev.

"Pin Missile!"

"Aerial...Ace" I let out a groan of pain. The needles missed and she hit the hybrid head on. "Good job Flamie"

"That dog is almost as stubborn as you, brat. It refuses to be killed" J clenched her teeth.

" Hard-headedness runs in my family and She has a name, you withered old hag! "

J's eyes were blazing now. "YOU DARE CALL ME AN OLD HAG? ARIAPION SMACK IT AGAINST THE WALL AND RESTRAIN THAT BRAT WITH A NIGHT SHADE WHIP!"

At the same time Dad, Jaden, Flamie. And I yelled,

"No!"

"Run Der!"

(Oh no! Not again!)

"Don't call me that! Get away from it quickly. Flame… if you can, Fire Spin! "

(This is for- urk!) As soon as Flamie opened her mouth she was backhanded into a far corner by both a tail and an extended claw. She fell into a heap and didn't get up.

"NOOOOO! FLAMIE!" I bellowed loudly as I painfully tried to run over to her. Something tripped me and I skidded across the battered floor I looked behind me and saw two huge thick ribbon of dark shadowy energy come for me. I was so weak I couldn't move. one cold ribbon wrapped around me tightly and squeezed my legs hard while the other whip slapped me. "Let ...me. Go" I whimpered "please. "

"Not til you're dead as mutton" she seethed. "Which will be in less than fifteen minutes. You caused a lot of trouble for me you snot nosed irritating twerp. Now you're a goner. As for them " she looked to dad, Jaden Storm and Aki "they're out of options. Submit to me and and I'll save your miserable dying life or be killed. Either way you're completely f-"

(They're not out of options) we watched as Flamie slowly got to her paws. My mouth dropped _I thought she was dead_. (They... still have me) her black eyes full of a burning fire I'd never seen before and her fur was fluffed out.

J's next words were in an ice-cold hiss that seemed to freeze the air. "my pet... Kill that dog."

Her pokemon lunged at Aki firing a volley of dark brown sludge projectiles at her! "No!" I felt that word leave my mouth for the umpteenth time. "Do your best to counter. It"

Like a pro she avoided them using her agility. she stoped and her body was outlined in a blue outline. Just as the Sludge Bombs were about to hit her they turned around and hit Ariapion. "Good. Job."

Her body went back to normal. She opened her mouth and unleashed a massive Fire Blast at her foe. As it screeched in pain as the attack hit. I saw the Night Shade whips disappear along with the one around me. I groaned in pain as I slowly got up – I felt wet blood trickle down my back.

Flamie looked at me and she bounded over to me as best she could when the attack ended. "No flame! Sit. Stay" she gave a concerned whine as she got within two feet of me. " Good girl. Don't. Come closer. If... you lick me... poison will spread ..to you ."

I knew about how pokemon poisons worked from school: If someone physically touched a poisoned thing or in my case person they'd become infected. The acidic strike worked super fast- I couldn't feel my arm now.

A scorched Ariapion sprung at her and used Iron Tail on her. Yet again, I watched in horror as she yelped from the impact, skidded across the floor and landed in the middle of the crater Dark Dragonite made. (You'll perish under my blood soaked claws! You've been troublesome from when that boy ) it looked at Jaden (released you! your spirit shall be crushed & die! you thought you could defeat my master? You are a fool you filthy-)

(Wrong) she barked weakly as she got out of the hole (I'm not .a fool. I don't think I will defeat you I KNOW I will. I may have taken a huge beating from you and things may look down right now. short time I've been with Derek he's taught me to never give up hope, even when it looks like all has failed. I ... can't let you win, even if you crush me, you will never break my spirit) she panted.

Something incredible happened. I saw her surrounded in orange red fire. Dad, Jaden, Storm and Aki's jaws dropped. _Holy Arceus_. (THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY TRAINER'S FAMILY!) She roared. With blinding speed like a red, orange and white rocket she zoomed right at the hybrid, leaving behind a blazing trail orange fire! She slammed into it with such powerful force it nearly fell backwards. She rebounded back to back to dad and then did the same thing two more times.

My jaw dropped. "Th-that was... Flare Blitz!"

"I can't believe it."

" Me neither Jaden" dad replied.

(Wow. Who would have thought she's that strong?) Aki said in amazement. Each time the vile hybrid tried to take a swipe at or strike her it missed. The third time she had no energy left to evade it. It hit her with a Metal Claw attack. She was flung back to where we were.

"you mutt's toast!". J swept the room with her eyes. " How many times do I have to tell you: it's impossible to defeat me! Nothing and no one can beat-"

A loud roar echoed from around us "You wanna bet?" Sami's voice seemed far away.

"Sa. Mi?" I croaked.

"What the h–" J's voice was cut off as an Aerodactyl flew in, smashing the remaining two windows, a Natu and a blue haired girl on it's back. I ducked as shattered shards of glass fell all around me.

"Terra..AncientPower now " Sami stated a fierceness in her voice. A glowing blue sphere appeared in Terra's mouth and then she fired it at the creature.

The room started to spin. I couldn't ignore the pain anymore- it was burning me up inside! Flamie stared at me, fear in her eyes. "Fl-flamie... take care of...my f-family wh-when I'm gone"

She shook her head and whimpered (you'll make it derek. we'll get that vile gunk out of your body when we )

I coughed- flecks of purple and red came out. "P-promise you'll ... stay by there side until the t-trouble is over.. or until I come back"

(I.I p-promise)

"You've been ... the best growlithe ...i could ask for"

J cackled. "Looks like the kid's time is nearly up and he knows it too."

"NO!" I heard Dad, Sami Aki, Storm and Jaden scream in unision. It like they were far away instead of in the same room. Everything started to blur together: voices Faces and colors meshed together. I couldn't feel my arms anymore yet I could fell my whole body trembling. The poison must have traveled far –I felt so much pain and on fire I was surprised i hadn't exploded yet. I had to give in.

As I fell to the floor the last thought I had was _I'm sorry mom and pikachu. I failed. I'm so sorry_

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. ash and misty's decision

the decision by WyldClaw

Plot: those worried about that cliffie I left you with last chapter fear not!

Derek: fear not? You left my life hanging in the balance!

You think I'm really going to kill you off

Derek: well...

You're the ruddy hero! Besides due to the snow I'd figure I'd finish your story.

Derek: oh.

Anyways the Chapter is in Misty's pov. " " Is humans talking and italics are thoughts while () is translated Pokemon speech. Enjoy!

Feb 4 2016: chapter revised.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I sighed as I gazed over at my sleeping son from the chair next to his hospital bed. He looked brave for the hell he went through. I was furious at Hunter J for doing this to him. I shook as I took in the countless wires attached his body from the machine on the other side of the bed, the cuts on his face, arms and the long white scar on his left arm where the IV from a hanging bag of antidotes was connected to his body. There was a hospital bandage around his injured rib. _My brave baby boy_ I shuddered again. Jaden told me their side of the story- it was two days and a half after Ash, Derek, Sami, and himself had escaped from J just by the skin of their teeth. I was horrified to find out what she did. That was nothing compared to how Jesse, and James reacted. They had been outright furious.

I jumped up- my heart racing- as the door opened and someone came in. As the door closed I relaxed, as it was only Sami-. She wore a white tee shirt with a picture of the three Kanto starter on it and blue capris. Her hair hung limply and Gary's old ying-yang pendent lay against her shirt. She was trying to catch her breath, her face flushed. "Parents. Finally let me come ...way too mad at first...horrified when I told what. Happened. Grounded me ".

I didn't want to know how Gary and Dora reacted. Dora hadn't met J but Gary had met and battled her back in Sinnoh. _Probably the same way I did when she'd shown me the note._ I motioned for her to sit down in the chair next to me -she collapsed into it. She sighed as her gaze shifted to the bed for a few minutes before returning to me. " How-how is he?" she asked casually, like she was asking about one of the battle park matches, but with unmistakable worry in her voice. _Does she like him?_

Keeping my voice steady I told her I knew- "He has a crushed rib and a lot of blood loss but the doctors attended to that pronto. The tricky part is getting the poison because it's very tough to combat. Poisons differ greatly along with their antidotes. The poison in his body seems to be some sort of a cross between an Ariados and a Drapion. "

"I saw the creature that did it or at least a burned part of it. " Sami looked at me, her amber eyes clouded. " Mrs. K- It was pure evil. Something like that should only allowed to exist in ghost stories. Jaden told me-... he told me she ordered the Ariapion- that's what she called it to crush and finish him. "

My jaw dropped. "What? That evil psychotic witch!"

She nodded. "My words exactly. I saw Derek faint from the poison. If I hadn't gotten there…. "

I patted her shoulders. "It's okay Sami. " I changed the subject to get her off the horrible topic of his very close brush with death. "What happened to J?" I had heard a vague explanation from Ash but I wanted to hear her version.

Sami's face got paler. She gulped and bit her lip. "She won't be bothering anyone else- Terra, Aki& Storm took care of that. She's-she's- ". She lowered her voice. "She's dead"

I gasped. "But how?"

."We were in the air thinking we'd escaped then bullets came at us. One grazed Jaden's arm and another one hit Terra's wing. J was in a jetpack behind us. She taunted us "- she caught her breath for a minute. "saying she'd continue to follow us everywhere and attack our loved ones unless we surrendered. We wouldn't be safe anywhere until she captured us or killed us. Ash and I –we-we knew what we had to do so I had Apollo teleported Jaden and Derek here. . Terra used Giga Impact to send her back into her hideout. Before she came out Storm and Aki used Hyper beam while Terra sent a Flamethrower..." she trailed off. She trembled as if she were in a cold environment. "I had no choice-Otherwise-"

I understood Ash's words: " I didn't have any choice Mist. If I didn't our lives would be living nightmares." _he had to do it to save our lives._

I hugged her. "It's okay Sami. You did the world a favor and you saved many lives."

She glanced down at her hands in her lap as if she could see a taint of the death she caused on them. I knew it would haunt her for a while. She looked out the window at the crowd outside the hospital - Aurora and Sybil were keeping the mass of reporters away. "I should have been there earlier. It's my fault"

"It's okay sami. It's not your fault-"

She turned back to me, her face wet. "It is Mrs. K. If I had paid only attention to Apollo's nagging then maybe he wouldn't been poisoned"

"We both know he didn't know exactly when it would happen. Even if you did maybe there is a reason it happened," I said. "Sometimes things happen for a reason and we can't see the reasoning until much later ." . She gave a confused look. "Let me put it this way" I explained. "If I had never fished Ash out of the pond when he was ten and he didn't ruin my bike we never would have travelled together nor fallen in love over the years. "

"I guess you're right." She nodded.

She was upset so I changed the subject. "How long has he had the growlithe?"

She looked up. "How did you know about Flamie?"

"Ash and Storm told me," I stated.

"Oh" She fiddled with her ying yang necklace as she spoke. "Almost a year now . He was walking one day when he saw a half-dead figure get beat up by this Spearow pack so he stepped in and fought them off. " _So he wasn't lying that day when he said a Spearow attacked him!_ "He noticed she was hurt so he brought her to my house. Mom healed her up. The owner came by for her but she kept on coming back with new bruises –"

I pieced together the rest. "He was abusing her so she ran away. But he came back looking for her. You, Jaden and Derek got word of what the man was doing and somehow Derek fought him off "

She nodded. " we used things from Jaden's parents' shop so that the trainer didn't recognize him. He said th-that if the trainer knew who he was he might return with back up."

_Like father like son. _I smiled_. _"I can see him standing up to that trainer- he's so like Ash that way. he stood up to Sunset's old trainer when he came looking for her, not caring she was gravely injured. " .

Our kind shiny Charizard had been in ill shape when Ash and I found her a few years before we got married –thin, her right wing nearly torn off and nearly dead. We took her under our care and treated her. It was sort of the same story but there was a long trial in the courts. We won- the trainer lost his permit- and she was free to go but she chose to stay with us. Then the ex-trainer reappeared in a clearing when I was alone just before our wedding. He drugged me took me to a hidden cabin and - I pushed back the memory. _Don't think about it. It's in the past. He can't come back. . _My husband had taken charge, saved me and had been extremely furious at the other man, now in a high security jail for kidnapping, poke-abuse, forced rape and other charges.

She looked up at me. "Please don't be mad at him Mrs. K. He swore Jaden and I to secrecy"

_How could I be mad for secretly training a growlithe he helped heal when I've kept those attacks on his life secret for all these years?_ "I'm not mad at all. She saved his life "

Her next question surprised me. " Are you going to let him go on a journey? " I looked from Sami to Derek and back again. To be honest, I wasn't sure what Ash would say. There was still the secret we hadn't told him about. _Who even knew if HE was still-?_

Suddenly the door opened and a young strawberry- blonde haired man- Dr. Henry Stewart- popped his head in, "Mrs. Ketchum, there's been a break though on getting rid of the poisons."

Sami and I both jumped up at the news. "A breakthrough?"

Her face lit up. "But h-how? ". I shrugged my shoulders

Dr. Stewart motioned for us to come outside. "He needs his rest so I'll bring you outside to talk about it " We followed him out the door.

XxX Time Lapse XxX Time Lapse XxX Time Lapse XxX Time Lapse XxX Time Lapse XxX

I sighed as I reached the house later that night. "He's going to make it through." Dr. Stewart told us that they had discovered that a careful blend of antidotes mixed in with some Moo-Moo milk would be able to get it out of his body. They would try it tonight and call us in the morning. He also said that if Apollo had gotten Derek there any later it would have been too late. I shuddered at that thought as I unlocked the door.

I turned on the light in the hallway after I closed and locked the door. Before the door even shut i was bombarded by lots of questions from a bouncing tired bundle of yellow fur on the floor and a worried worn out looking Growlithe.

(Misty! you're back! is the poison out? was it bad? Is he going to be all right? Mom's injuries were bad but dad said that-)

(Is Derek gonna make it? Did they get it out?)

I chuckled. "For Arceus' sake Taran stop bouncing around like you've got a Joltik in your fur"

The Pikachu ducked his head in embarrassment. (Sorry)

". And Flamie don't worry he's going to be okay". Her tail wagged happily. "Where is everyone?"

She pointed toward my bedroom. Taran stopped bouncing on his paws. (Mom, dad and aki all fell asleep in your r-room) he yawned (aiden and dj are in there too. dad hasn't left aki out of his sight)

He looked away and i knelt down to scratch him behind the ears " You look wiped out . why didn't you go to sleep."

(I just couldn't . i was too worried 'bout Aki and Derek and… I was worried that something else bad was gonna happen.)

I knew what he was thinking- he had fallen asleep in the barn when it all happened and felt guilty. He was a very sensitive little mouse. "It's okay Taran. They're safe abnd on the road to recovery. "I understood. His littermates Zap, Electra and Thora had left to be with their own trainers so his sister Aki and his parents were all he had left. He was pretty close with my kids too..

I had an idea. " everything is going to work out Why don't you go to sleep and tomorrow we can go see Derek."

(Mom and Aki too? I think seeing him would cheer them up.)

"Of course. I think that would help their healing process. We can have a little picnic in his room. " his eyes sparkled. "but you need to go to bed first " I told the little mouse.

(Okay. 'Night) I stood back up. I watched as he went into the living room, jumped into a soft poke-bed on the floor and instantly fell asleep.

" Poor guy. "

(He's a good boy) Flamie commented

"Yeah. His siblings, Zap, Thora and Electra left with their own trainers. so he and Aki are very close. It must have been hard for him and his dad when storm was taken and aki left. He and aki were pichus when Derek was born "

(No wonder why he was so worried about them) she commented. (He would have stayed up all night just to hear an update.)

I looked over at her. "How come you're not asleep Flamie? You must be wiped out after what you went through"

(I-I couldn't) she admitted (Growlithes stick to their promises no matter what. before he f-fainted Derek promised me that no matter what to take care of his family until) she yawned ( until I heard an update)

I patted her head " you're a very loyal girl".

We walked towards the bedroom. She looked up at me. (How is he? Did they get the poison out)?

I nodded. "He's okay, thank Arceus."

(Are you upset with him? About ... not telling you about me)

"Of course not. Sometimes –sometimes we have to keep secrets from the ones we love the most. It's not easy and there are times it can really hurt"

(Oh. I -) she yawned again (I get it)

We reached the bedroom door. I bent down to face her " You look like you could fall asleep any second " I commented kindly. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll get you a bed of your own as well as a beautiful new collar. You have to get registered and checked out at the local pokemon center too "

Her eyes widened in surprise (c-collar? bed? M-me?). I almost felt tears coming to my own eyes- remembering what Sami said about her life beforehand. (You mean-)

I nodded " you earned it." She licked my face and bounced off. _What a good girl._ I thought as I quietly opened the door. _Loyal, wonderful and brave plus she can put up her own in a battle. What more could you ask for?_

My heart melted when I saw my two younger kids asleep on the bed, huddled around Storm and Aki also fast asleep. Pikachu was on a little poke-bed on the chaise lounge and My husband was nodding off on his side of the bed. He looked up and saw me. (what's the news?)

"he's going to pull through. The doctors think they've found the right blend of antidotes."

He smiled. ( Taran didn't want to go to sleep until he heard the news. )

I went over to the mouse and scratched him behind his ears. " I saw him . I told him that tomorrow well go visit derek. He fell asleep on the poke-bed in the living room. "

( I'll check on him later.)

" I also told Flamie that she deserved a collar and bed for what she went through."

He nodded. ( I completely agree. Ash wanted to talk to you . better wake him up)

I cleared my throat loud enough for my husband to see me .he looked up as I walked over to him "Hey baby," I planted a kiss on his cheek. I looked at his injures-they were pretty bad. He had a deep gash on shoulder and his other arm was in a splint. Wounds danced on him. _If j weren't dead I'd make her pay for this. _" How are you?"

"Stupid Freaking J. I'd be better if my wounds weren't being a royal pain in the-"

I silenced him with a look. "Ash. The kids" I gestured to Aiden and DJ. I gave him another kiss. "At least you're all home safely. Well most of you."

"Yeah…. How was he when you went to see him "

"For what heck J put him through he looks good. The doctors said they think they found the antidote to the poison."

His face brightened. "That's wonderful news."

I shuddered. " If Apollo had gotten him there any later-. "

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Worry yourself with what if scenarios. It causes wrinkles in your beautiful face." After a few minutes of silence he added, "Mist, I've been thinking."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we should tell him you know about what happened?" He didn't sound so certain

" about those two attacks on his life?" I sighed. "He's got to know sometime."

"I just hope he doesn't hate us for it". He gulped "I think that who J's boss was"

I lowered my voice. " You know who? Or dr. Yung"

He nodded. " It had to be Yung. She said we messed up his plans and that he nearly got revenge. " His black eyes locked with mine.

(We're in a pickle if it is) Pikachu got up from the chaise lounge, leapt lightly and landed next to us. (I thought he was a goner after the last time) he glanced at Aki's half tail. It was due to Yung she evolved but also lost her tail.

I scratched his left ear. "We never saw what happened with him and Mewtwo, Mew and celebi. I just don't want the same thing to happen to him again."

"He was so little then. Misty" Ash pointed out "not even five. If you saw him battle J, you'd have been so proud of him." He took a huge breath of air. " I really think it's time we told him the truth and let him go"

(That's right. i think he'll understand but i have a strange feeling he's going to be pretty shocked)

"Probably, Pikachu" I admitted

(When Storm told me what happened with Aki i felt like all the blood drained from my body. i was terrified but proud at the same time. she was so brave but i bet she was frightened as well) his gaze turned toward his sleeping daughter then back to us. (I know i have to let her go but as a parent it's hard to admit it. i'll still be worried for her saftey but knowing what Storm told me, i'm confident she can face the world on her own paws)

_He's right._ "You took the words right out of my mouth. That's how i feel about letting Derek go but i know it's for the best"

I saw DJ stir and open her eyes. "Mommy?" she looked up at me sleepily.

I went over to her and sat next to her. "Hey sweetie"

"Is- is derek going to- to d-die?"

I told her the truth. " No DJ. "

(He's too stubborn to go like that . just like someone else i know. isn't that right, Ash?) Pikachu looked over at my husband, who chuckled.

"Is the poison from the mean pokemon out of him? "

I smiled and hugged her. "Yes, it's out" I said. "He's going to be okay. Your brother is going to make it."


	12. the truth comes out part 1

Waking up by wyldclaw

Plot: written the week before Halloween 2011. If you think I own any characters asides from dark Dragonite, the ariapion, Derek's guardian angel or derek then I shall send mama Jacobs to trample with her horse.

Mia1986: you've been watching the 'girth' episode of _pushing daisies_ again haven't you?

Maybe... I'm not going to scare myself that much on halloween

Mia1986 (fake cough): chicken

I am not!

Mia1986: then how come the only scary things you'll watch that are Coraline and that episode?

You forgot 'from justin to kelly', 'bad teacher' and 'the smurfs' ( shudders)

Mia1986: those aren't horror films

They are HORROR-ible films. (mia1986 rolls her eyes ) i have a condition called "horror-itus".

Mia1986 (fakecoughs) : chicken! Wimp

. Oh stuff it! 'girth' is such a great episode. I miss my daisies! Why did it have to be cancelled?

Mia1986: Get your head out of Papen County so your readers can find out what happens next. The readers have been dying to know what will happen next- if Derek will survive. If you are actually going to finish this fic

Fine...Bossypaws. " "-humans talking and _italics_ are thoughts while ()- translated pokemon speech. parts that are in {} is his guardian angel of sorts talking to him. This chapter was influenced by the 'kings cross' chapter in the last harry potter novel. Enjoy

XxX chapter is below XxX

Voices and images swirled around me: Dark Dragonite and Ariapion. Me screaming. Flamie battling. Aki using volt tackle. The glowing Dustox and Beedrill. The dream I had about my parents. those unknown voices. My parents screaming my name. a man with a burnt face laughing evilly. the pain from the poison.

they blurred together like mixed paint until i couldn't stand it. "STOP!"

Then the images stopped. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on cold earth . i stood up and looked around- i noticed i was in a gray foggy field with a strange mist surrounded the clearing . "huh?"

I looked down and saw I was wearing the clean clothes I had put on before the fight with J. _Great Arceus- it wasn't that long ago. Wait a minute here . clean clothes?_

I did a double take down at my clothes. they WERE clean- not a scratch or tear , not even a sign of the poison or blood! "that's weird" . The scars from the Ariapion were gone too . There was no one in sight- the mist was so thick I couldn't see five feet in front of me. "hello? Is anyone there ?"

Nothing. I tried again. "is anyone here?, " I squeaked. . i got a bad vibe in the pit of my stomach ."am I d-d-"

{dead? I don't think so} A voice out of nowhere replied {you're alive for now . }

"who's there?" I looked around but no figure appeared out of the mist. _Does that voice belong to a friend or foe?_

{you don't have to be afraid of me } the invisible voice said, as if reading my thoughts. {I'm a friend}

"How-How come i can't see you? what i mean who are you? what should I call you? where am i? why's the mist so thick-"

{so many questions so little time. if you are to call me anything I suppose you can call me .. Guardian. the mist is there for a good reason . } the unseen figure hesitated for a second. {be glad you're on that side}

I felt a shiver go down my spine- that didn't sound good. "Why, Guardian? What is this place"?

Guardian sighed, {truth is Derek} somehow it knew my name without me saying anything, just like it knew what I had been about to say. {the poison from the ariapion got deep into your body-}

My eyes widened. "Does that mean i'm d-"

{Not really. you're still alive but hanging on a by a thread. you're at a sort of crossroads}

"Crossroads?"

I pictured Guardian rolling its eyes-or whatever it had that passed for eyes. _Did it even have eyes? _{An intersection road that normally splits into four roads or paths, but here there are only two paths or choices . as you say, 'duh'. one path will take you back and the other will let you ... move on}

My mouth dried up. i couldn't seem to speak for a minute. _' holy Ho-! I'm on the brink of death and Guardian is asking me to decide my fate! "_You mean I have a choice whether I want to die or return."

{Yes. You know you've got major guts and you're-}

"Wh-what do you mean by major "

{Just that. you deny that surviving malevolent woman's treatment wasn't talent?}

"Well I suppose it was both dumb luck and skill . "

{And that beast you faced when you very little. You've been through hell kid & it turned out okay. You saved the world}

_What beast is it talking about? _I tried to remember but all i could recall was the man with a severed burnt face. I looked down at my sneakers. " I don't know who you are talking about . All I did was rescue my dad, and storm from J. That wasn't saving the world"

{It was}

"How so?"

{You heard what J said she was going to do.}

I shuddered. "Well bits and pieces. She didn't reveal her plan but dad was horrified. How did me beating her save the world"?

{She would have taken your family- you as well to her employer who is as evil and despicable as possible. H . You've heard of Mewtwo's past?} I nodded. { this is much crueler. He would make you suffer as he took over the League and the world .. Imagine a world filled with evil hybrids and heartless pokemon like the ones you faced? A world where Mirage Pokemon have totally taken over-}

At this a chill went down my spine. The only mirage pokemon I knew of was Mew but the way Guardian said it made me think it was bad. As it talked I saw it unfold in images around me {barren landscapes where unlawful ruthless villans prowl. The league under his thumb- powerless to stop the carnage. People are enslaved under extremely strict law- all they know is Despair and hopelessness. Deaths are common. No one is brave enough to stop him. Your parents-}

I choked back a sob. "No! Don't tell me any more! "

The horrible images vanished. {So like your dad. } I thought I heard guardian sigh.

My mouth dried up again. "y-you know my dad?"

it faltered a bit. {y-yes. I have been watching your family... for-for a while now. They are concerned about the poison in your body)

a sense of longing hit me with the force of a Donphan. "i-I want to go home. "

{very well. remember this is all but a dream. You will not remember it}

A minute later I saw two human hands wave the fog away. _Wait? Human hands? _The wind became so fierce I was lifted off the ground. I looked behind me and saw a huge gaping hole. I had no time to think as I fell down, down, down.

XxX haze ends XxX haze ends XxX haze ends XxX haze ends XxX haze ends XxX haze ends XxX

The first thing I heard that broke me out of my haze were my parents' voices. My head felt like it had an anchor attached to it. " we Have to tell him the truth. "

"But she said that he was still out there Mist. You weren't there"

_Huh? Who are they talking about?_ I pictured Mom giving him a look. " let him have a chance Ash. You know we can't keep him in the dark forever. One day he's going to find out"

"but what if you-know- who finds him?" dad sounded worried.

(If he and Aki defeated that Dragonite that Storm was telling me about, I think he's ready) Pikachu said. (it's like I told you last night. You have to let him go) I groaned and opened my eyes a bit. (look , he's stirring)

I sleepily opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital bed in a room. My parents and pikachu were in chairs a foot or so away from my bed. All three looked tired.

I tried to shift myself up but as I did I felt my ribs burn . "mom? Dad ? what happened? where am I? why are my ribs burning?" my head still felt a bit sore.

All three looked at me., eyes full of concern and relief "Derek! You're awake!"

"oh sweetheart..."

(I told you he'd pull through)

"wh-where am i? why are you looking at me like that?"

"you're in the Viridian City Hospital" Mom explained. I looked over to my left arm, which had a huge IV in it and saw a huge scar on it. it all came back: the note, the Overgrown Forest, the battle with J, the Ariapion nearly killing Flamie, taking that weird Acidic Strike attack for her, hearing Sami's voice before blacking out...

I sat up, or as much as I could. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I looked around. " Am I dead ? What happened to J? "Where's my growlithe? Are Jaden, Aki Storm and okay? I thought the poison-"

Pikachu raised a paw as if to tell me to clam up. (No, you're not dead Derek. They're fine aside from the bullet in Jaden's arm-)

My eyes widened . " Jaden got struck with a b-b-bullet?" I sputtered out the word.

(he's fine. his left arm got injured from a gun shot J shot plus the shrapnel from the explosion . his parents were ticked)

"They were more scared than ticked. I thought Jessie was going to blow a gasket or something. we've seen her mad. It's not a pretty sight " Mom pointed out. "As to where J is... she's completely dead."

"She's... dead?" My mouth dried up. "h-how"

Dad looked uneasy. " we were flying away and she came out in a jet pack and shot Terra's wing and Jaden's arm. She-she threatened to follow us until...". He couldn't complete the sentence . " he looked away for a few seconds and his face turned a white shade. "Terra, used Giga Impact to make her fall into the hide out. I told Aki and Storm to Hyper Beam on the hide out before ..." He trailed off. With a jolt I realized what he did- what I refused to do to the Ariapion. _He didn't have a choice. It was a life or death situation- namely my life and her death_ . dad turned back to us. "I hope I never have to do that again. It was either her life or ours . "we sent Skyler into the forest to double check –"

"and he saw the remains" I ended, feeling like a huge weight was off my shoulders. _J was dead! That evil horrible woman was dead!_ _She'll never hurt another living being human or pokemon again nor hurt my family! Just hearing her tell Flamie that she would skin her alive made me utterly terrified. Oh no- Flamie! -_ "Flamie!" I said out loud . " my growlithe. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"calm down derek" mom told me. " she's resting at home. Dora fixed her up. She's brave- having to put up with that battle with J"

I felt liked I had been socked. "y-you know?" she nodded. the words spilled out of my mouth like puke. "I'm so sorry mom. I know I should have told shown you the note. But you were hurt. it said no tricks or else. I thought maybe-maybe if I found them and brought them back home then you'd let me go" I mumbled the last part.

"sweetie, I'm not mad at all. Sami showed me that note and said where you were - she got really nervous. that's when with some help from apollo I recalled what happened. " she shuddered. she got up and squeezed my left hand- her face wet. " she told me apollo had a vision of -"

"me" my face went a bit pink and i had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "did she say what the vision was of"

"a little but she was terrified. she ran home to get terra and flew off."

I felt horrible. i hung my head. " i didn't want to scare you or anything."

"i would have been scared either way. I did hear that you really showed her-"

"oh that? i just tried to stay alive as best as i could"

"that's my boy" she smiled , looked at Dad and Pikachu as if confirming something then back to me. "there's something you should know."

Mom sighed as she sat back down. " We haven't been honest with you about letting you go off. There were ...two incidents that happened that m-made your father and I hesitate-"

I sat up a bit straighter. "What do you mean incidents? Was it something to do with you and dad?"

She sighed "It was something like that, Sweetie- we didn't know they would. you were only a baby- I thought they wouldn't,"

My stomach turned. "Wouldn't what mom?"

Dad finished for her. "Y-you were nearly killed twice as a baby. That's the reason we didn't let you go"

I sat up quickly in the bed- my rib and arm screamed as the pain exploded. "Wh-wh-whaaaaa-yeow!"

"Careful" he warned.

(Told you he wouldn't take it well) pikachu muttered.

"You were right. " mom sighed, "It happened a long time ago when you were really little. It's long story"

I shrugged my shoulders. " I'm not going anywhere." I pointed out as I shifted into a more comfortable sitting position.

My parents looked at one another as if deciding who should start. "You go first."

"No you go first, Ash. You're the one who spotted them."

"It was Taran who saw them first"

"You start honey"

"No you begin."

Pikachu sighed. (I swear to Arceus. sometimes it's like you two haven't grown up at all. you were made for each other. I'll start) they nodded- looking a bit relieved. (I remember it clearly. You were fourteen months old .)

Mom picked up the story. "The first time happened right before the Frontier opened. We were having a picnic in the park and you were fast asleep in my arms. You had strawberry Oran berry pie smudged all over your face" she chuckled. "You were such a messy eater. Pikachu was watching Electra, Taran, aki & thora play nearby- "

"What about Zap" I asked recalling the siblings' spiky haired easygoing brother.

(He had a cold so he was with Storm and Sybil at home) Pikachu explained. (Thora dared aki to swim in the big pond. as she did she squeaked she had felt something reach for her. Instinctively i told them to get out as quick as they could and come back.) He paused to catch his breath (as they did, aki tripped on a rock and a rubber glove on an extendable hand grabbed her. Taran and thora used protect on us and it bounced right off. then a sticky net sprang out of the water and landed over us. An old submarine appeared out of the water...)

I didn't need to be told who attacked. " Jaden's parents?". It still baffled me as to how the two sets of parents were enemies in the past and now were friends,

Dad nodded and she continued . "They started taunting us- that was nothing new. I saw there was something a bit different about Jessie. She seemed a shorter tempered than usual and tired. I also noticed her belly was round. A certain someone " she gave him a look, " didn't realize the signs that she was pregnant. "

he winced as if he'd been slapped. " Hey! I was worried about other things at the moment. Like how we were gonna escape, freeing Aki from that gigantic hand and not facing ...him again" his face darkened. _i wonder who 'him' is._

(Anyways) Pikachu went on (she was about to tell her Swoobat to use some kind of attack on you humans when you woke up and stared at her. She froze for few minutes. it was like she realized what she was about to do. she, james and meowth got into some kind of argument but she silenced them. she freed aki and just used woobat to free us when some kind of mixed up dragon-thing came out of the sky and attacked the submarine)

Mom took up the story. "It was horrible. It had the body and neck of a Salamence but the markings of an arbok. There were two arbok heads, Garchomp fins and a Luxray head. There were scyther claws and wings too. It ha a Luxray tail but instead of the star end it had a ball at the end covered in needles. Jessie, James and meowth were beyond petrified and couldn't move. The creature used a heavy Gust on the pups but we grabbed them before they could go far. Then it set it's eys on Jessie Meowth and James. It rumbled something like 'you have failed me for the very last time' at them then threw thunderbolts, purple pin missiles from the spiked tail, flamethrowers, Acids at them. "

She paused to take a breath. "they tried to get off the sub. Meowth and James jumped into the water as an acid attack sprayed the sub. Jessie got stuck on cause her shoes were stuck in the gunk. One of the arbok heads sent out a flamethrower at the sub while another sprayed a rapid fire of needles that turned white then purple. The flamethrower engulfed the acid and went up in flames. She narrowly missed the flames which surrounded her but some of the needles hit her arm and the side of her belly"

I gasped. Her unborn kid! "Holy cow! What happened next?"

(Hearing her shouts of pain we knew we couldn't leave her to her fate nor could we leave her to that dragon thing. We went right into action. I used every attack i could to distract that abomination: Thunder, agility, mega electro ball, iron tail, swift, substitute even Hyper Beam-)

Author's notes: MWAH HA HA! The return of the cliffhanger!


	13. the truth comes out part 2

The truth come out- part 2 by Wyldclaw '

Plot: Plot: sorry this chapter took so long

Mia1986 : why did it take you so long to write this?

Oh come on it didn't take me that long

Mia1986 (fake coughs): yeah right! forever!

Give me a ruddy break here! I'm not perfect . I had to get this story done so I can work on the other ideas bouncing around in my head.

Mia1986 yeah when you finish this story

Ooooooh! Thanks so much for volunteering to read the authors notes and disclaimer

Mia1986 : I didn't say - [WC uses 'puppy dog eyes' at her] blast . The day that a huge snowstorm descends upon Los Angeles for two weeks is when WC owns all the characters, not just her OCs. But all she owns is aki and Derek and made up the part about ash's dad and Yung's hybrids. () Is translated Pokéspeech, italics are thoughts and " " are humans talking. Enjoy. happy?

Oh yes!

Recap: having barely survived J's Ariapion's vicious Acidic Strike along with a huge blood loss, Derek woke up in the hospital to the delight of his parents. Ash and misty have decided its time to let him know why they were reluctant to let him go. So far they have explained about how Jessie, meowth and James attacked during a family outing.

Feb 2016: chapter revised.

XxX fic starts below XxX

I was stunned at what Pikachu said. "You used Hyper Beam?" I asked. I couldn't picture him using that powerful attack. " But-but- I thought only highly evolved pokemon could use that attack?"

*(Not necessarily. sometimes.. all you have to do is wait for the right moment to see what you're capable of. but i was wiped after . At the same time Misty called out Politoed and Tidal- he was a Marill near evolution then. They got Jessie and Woobat down. As they joined the fight she got out the first aid kit and got the poison out of Jessie's body before it could spread to the unborn baby. Woobat joined the fight. It was apparent that we didn't have enough firepower but there was a powerful inner fire in their eyes. With an enormous burst of light they evolved. Swoobat sent a few powerful arrows like Giga Impacts at the monster's heads. I let a huge Thunder at it while she sent another huge strike at its heart)

_She must have been so furious that it nearly killed Jessie and her unborn kid._ I gulped. I was stunned and the look on my face must have confirmed it. The mouse looked away for a few seconds. (Neither I nor Swoobat had a choice)

Mom looked at me. "It tried to kill us Derek. She didn't feel too bad but she still felt guilty. It died pretty quickly afterwards. "

"I think he sent it to make sure they didn't screw up" dad muttered under his breath.

"Whose is this person you keep on mentioning?"

He looked out the window for a second before replying in a low tone. "He is- was- the team rocket leader. He – he was the one James and Jessie tried to impress. When I was in Unova Pikachu and I had to face him and his awful Persian. It… it.. beat us badly ."

"But you're one of the greatest trainer/pokemon partner duos in the world! " I pointed out.

(some times brute force and sheer power can overcome a powerful bond of trust and friendship. ) Pikachu spoke up. (we.. didn't know what to expect from them-we never met them before)

"and.. and I-I – didn't find out until before the wedding from Mom that- that He killed your grandfather-my dad. "

"Wh-Whaaaat?" but Dad didn't expand on the subject.

Mom added, "He's also very dangerous. Trust me Derek; he is one person you never ever want to come across. We're only telling you this so you can avoid him at all costs. Promise me you will have nothing ever to do with Giovanni. "

I shuddered-even the name sounded evil. " I promise. what happened after you got rid of that-that-"

(Evil hybrid thing?) Pikachu prompted and I nodded. (After we made sure Jessie was healed we knew that 'he' would be after them again. We had to fake their deaths so they could start fresh and . We even had them write up new birth certificates for themselves and their two kids… Jordan and Jaden )

My jaw dropped. Jaden's parents had been after them for years and years. Dad told me it was his second night out as a trainer when they first become foes. Along the line they stopped being enemies and now i knew why. Mom and Dad saved their lives.

"But that wasn't the end of our troubles that day " Dad sighed. " Two item balls were thrown in the clearing and once they hit the ground they opened on impact. One had sleep dust powder & the other spewed out a cold chilling mist. Next thing we knew when we woke up you were gone and-"

"I think know what happened. I had a dream about it. " I proceeded to tell them about the dream I had before the whole ordeal with J. "Let me guess, they saved me?" my parents nodded. "So they repaid the debt. ... you trusted them after that"'

Dad sighed again. "If only it were that easy. Those three were after us for who knows how long-"

"Since we were ten. Ash and it was you they were chasing. " Mom corrected.

(More like me) pikachu added under his breath.

She continued. " There were times when we worked together but for the most part we hated each other. "

I remembered something Jaden told me about our parents –' a sort of mutual respect came out of that rivalry. There were times my parents said they envied your parents. ' "So you forgave them for everything just like that?"

(It wasn't easy Derek. we had to forgive them for everything they did when they were on our tails. your mom did it easier than some) Pikachu looked up at dad (but over the years I've accepted it)

It was quiet as I ate the bland hospital food delivered during the story and digested the new information. After I finished I put my tray to the side. "You said that there was another incident that happened when I was little."

Mom's eyes went watery. "The second time was worse. Do you know what mirage pokemon are?"

"The only mirage pokemon I can think of is Mew cause it's seen by so few people . Some legendaries are nicknamed as well for the fact that they aren't seen by many humans." I had an odd sense of de ja vu as I said that, like someone asked me this recently but I couldn't remember.

Dad explained. "You're right. But there is another type of mirage pokemon . one only a handful of people have seen .Three of those people is in this room . " Mom and Pikachu nodded as he took a deep breath. " they look like glowing Pokemon created with with a device called the Mirage System . They are holographic Pokémon with no true weaknesses and able to use any attack. They were created by an evil corrupt scientist named Dr. Yung who wanted to create the 'perfect Pokemon' in order to get revenge on members of the Pokémon Institute who expelled him after he presented them with the Mirage System. " Pikachu shivered as if he remembered some very unpleasant memory associated with this Yung person . "We- that is your mother, Sami's Great-grandfather , May, Pikachu and I just barely defeated him after a long battle. there was a fire and we thought him dead. We didn't think about him for years until..."

He looked at Mom. "You'd better start this one Mist. Y-you saw him first. "

She gulped. "You were about three when your cousin Rosie came to visit with Daisy. We- you, Daisy, Aki, Rosie and I- were on a walk one day when two missiles like torpedoes came out of the air and hit the ground nearby. Two huge glowing Mightyena and two Beedrill came out of them. Aki was only a pichu at the time so she tried to shock them but it wasn't effective. They surrounded us with double team. There was a man with a theater mask and a thick hooded cloak th-that came out of the bushes with another Mightyena by his side but it was... different" she paused.

"What do you mean by different, Mom ?" I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

She shuddered, as if recalling the details were painful. "It looked like half mightyena and half machine. He called it a Steelyena. It had this cyborg like red eye with a sensor looking over at us. The back legs were steel and patches of its fur were steel too. The man told us that it had been years that he'd been searching but he'd finally found us. Daisy asked who he was. He only told his pokemon to-to attack. They scratched Rosie and all of them sent Shadow Balls at us but we ducked. We weren't so lucky when they threw an ice ball at us. We ducked. Then the mightyenas used disable and Hypnosis on daisy, you and Rosie while the Beedrils used Thunder Wave -"

"But Mightyenas and Beedrills can't learn those attacks. It's impossible" I interjected.

Dad's shaking hands stroked pikachu as he replied. "Not impossible, son. Not for those Pokemon",

Mom continued. "The Beedrils used Thunder Wave on aki and I. we fell to the ground paralyzed . The man plucked you off the ground and said since y-your father wasn't there the revenge wouldn't be complete. He said you looked just like him and you'd be perfect as bait. I tried to move but the Beedril and Steelyena used Thunderbolt on me. He glared at me saying I hadn't changed one bit in all those years . I asked him what he meant. He took off the mask and his hood. "

She shuddered again. "I'll never forget those burns. Half his face was scarred and burned- removed of most of the flesh. The left purple eye was bloodshot whereas the other eye was clear blue. His hair was half white and half teal. His eyes gleamed hungrily at me. The teal hair had patches missing.

It was Yung. He survived the fire but wanted revenge. I would've screamed but he handed you to a Mirage Beedril, which put a stinger against your cheek. He- told me I had t-to come to the middle of the Viridian Forest with your d-dad in three hours alone or –or else." She gulped. "He threw a smoke bomb. I cried out for help. Luckily Pidgeot was in the area and she blew away the smoke. Yung, his pokemon and you were gone! She brought us home where we were taken care of. "

"I was beyond terrified out of my mind when she told me what happened." dad recalled. "I thought he'd died that day in the forest ."

I guessed what happened - now the vision with the beedril made sense. "The Beedrils carried me to the forest. Looking at their open mouths I added. "When we were flying to the forest I got this weird vision of a glowing Beedrill carrying me there."

Pikachu nodded. (We knew we couldn't risk your life and had no choice but to go with Yung's demand. I didn't want to risk them with Yung or the Mirage Pokemon so Storm, Electra, Taran, Zap stayed with Ash's staff here. We tried convincing Aki to stay home but she wouldn't have it.)

He looked from mom to dad to me. (If she had…maybe she wouldn't have lost her tail or her electricity.)

"you can't change what happened in the past, Pikachu, only the future. " Dad said. "its not fun to worry about what could have been situations. "

( too true) the mouse agreed. (anyways Yung was waiting for us. Said he wasn't as dead as we thought he was and that the only way to get to you was to defeat him. He brought out some mirage pokemon and hybrids-s-somehow he had begun splicing Pokemon - making an army. We fought valiantly but he was stronger than us - I forgot how tough they were. The first time we faced him... we had some help from a mirage mew that he claimed was a failure just because it had free will. But that time...)

I shivered, thinking about the major differences between Mirage Pokemon and regular pokemon. (Aki was the one who found you - she snuck away during the fighting. She later told us she found you in the back gagged and guarded by that Steelyena and a Mirage Houndoom. I don't know what happened but we all stopped when this large Thunder attack came from the sky and there were two loud screams. Soon after you came running out to us with a cut on your cheek shouting something was wrong with 'ki', That's what you used to call her. She bolted out of the bushes- a pikachu now but something was wrong.) He gulped as the memory came back. (But Th-there was something wrong with my baby. there was a trail of blood behind her- half her tail was hanging on by a thread.)

Dad picked up the story. "The Steelyena came out after you two with a red stained muzzle, burnt fur and scratches across its face."

_Holy Arceus. Aki evolved to save me?_

"Th-that's how she lost her tail? By saving m-m-me?" I was astounded.

They nodded and Dad continued. "You tripped and that …thing lunged. She tried to tackle it but she was off balance because of her tail, the hybrid Mightyena swiped her and her broken tail was slashed off. It kicked her to the sides. She let out some massive rage filled Comet Punches at it but it threw her back at us with a Bullet Seed Counter Attack."

(I tried to get over there but a Mirage Aragorn used smokescreen) Pikachu admitted. (I tried to stop it but the Steelyena used Ice ball on me.)

"Yung laughed as the smoke f-faded" Mom was having a hard time – she'd kept this in for so long, " the hybrid was gone but Yung had replace it with a Kabutops with scyther wings and blades that had two sickles against y-your throat. He had a gun in his h-hands. Then we saw a small gray– purple blue blur zoomed around the Kabutops at such fast speed it looked like there were five. The whole time the teeth got larger."

Pikachu continued. (The Kabutops was having a tough time trying to swat the blur while keeping a tight grip on you and Yung's insistence to get it were no help at all. Then it bit down on the clone, which howled loudly and it dropped you. One of the blurs separated from the others, flew over to you and picked you up. As it flew over to us it's right wing dropped blood from a cut from the Kabutops. It gently placed you in front of us and I saw a remainder of a frayed yellow scarf around its neck. I heard a cracked old voice say 'hello my dear friend. It's been a long time. ')

Dad added, "I looked up and saw the pokemon that saved you my jaw dropped. I knew who it was."

"Your old butterfree? " I guessed. I heard the tales of Dad's first pokemon he ever caught.

He smiled. "i hadn't seen him in years and years-. His body was blue-gray with age. He put up a barrier over us and let out a long mental call. A whole flock of butterfree, Dustox and Beautifly flew in minutes later and attacked the mightyena and Kabutops. " He paused and I wondered yet again how he managed to keep this inside. " But yung summoned more mirage pokemon, like an Ursaring and Armaldo even a mirage celebi. Soon the tide turned as the new pokemon defeated the butterflies. As butterfree saw his flock defeated he ended the barrier to tell them to retreat but the Armaldo smacked him into a tree and seemingly knocked him out. Yung told the mirage celebi to use its powers to bind us. "

Mom continued the tale. "It was like it controlled the very earth. Trees and bushes quickly grew out of control. Soon we were in an utterly different forest. "

"So. That's how the Overgrown Forest came to be? B-By the Mirage Celebi, not by a crazy ex-trainer?" Their nods confirmed it.

She continued, " Sharp thorny roots came up out of the ground and bound you me, pikachu and your dad separately- aki was totally knocked out. I screamed loudly the vines were hurting the baby- "

"wait.. wh-what Baby? "

Mom smiled weakly. " before this all happened I had found out that I was expecting . at the time I wasn't far along, maybe two to four months and I wasn't showing much. Yung heard this and had the vine slam me around. He- he told Mirage Celebi to make the thorns dig into my stomach and bleed and the Mirage Armaldo to use mental attacks to-to…" She couldn't go on and I didn't blame her. Bile rose in my mouth as I realized why I had never heard of this unborn sibling before today : Dr. Yung. _ That goes beyond all wrong doing._

A few tears ran down her face as she saw my expression. "That's right, sweetie. That cruel, heartless power-hungry mad scientist k-killed your sibling like they were nothing more than a fly."

Dad squeezed her hand. "Mist.."

" He d-didn't care about the life he took and soon The Mirage Pokemon stopped their attacks on me. I was bleeding and I screamed in despair which got you started. He brought out his gun and-and aimed at you. You were fighting the roots binding you. You were terrified because you were so scared and because of that you were getting major scratches.

We were screaming our heads off as Yung fired it."

"... And then Butterfree... we thought he had been knocked out. He flew in right, as the bullet was about to strike. He took the bullet right in the head and f-fell to the ground in a heap." Dad couldn't even finish this time .

A few tears slid down his face. I knew they weren't just from the story but how close I had been to sharing Butterfree's and my unborn sibling's fate. Mom and pikachu looked at him.

"Dad ... " I was stunned as I looked from my parents to pikachu and back again. I couldn't believe that Butterfree would sacrifice his life to save mine but didn't know what to say. What could I say? "... I'm so sorry."

Instinctively I reached to my throat for a few seconds, imagining my much younger self with a knife against it. "So that's why you wouldn't let me go. You were worried that if he did survive that he'd come after me and use me. "

. They nodded. So many questions went through my head-_did they ever catch him? How did yung know where to find mom? What would have happened if Yung had succeeded?_

I didn't want to know the answer to that last thought. Now It made sense as to why mom was overprotective of me as a kid and why they didn't tell me! Two close murder attempts on your first born kid's life isn't something worth telling. Plus seeing the first pokemon you ever raised take a fatal injury to spare him ... I shivered yet again . It must have been horrible.

"How-how did we escape?

(As Butterfree lay dying on the ground he let out this long mournful cry. A few of the remaining butterflies saw what happened and let out this huge anguished cry and went near the body. He looked at us one last time and closed his eyes. Yung was too busy laughing maniacally to notice. He told the Mirage Pokemon to use a combo of Seed Bomb/Charge Beam and Rock Wrecker) Pikachu added. Noticing my wide eyed expression he put in (the legendaries saved us at the last minute with an enormous barrier right as the Charge Beam and Seed Bombs were about to hit us)

"But-how- i mean dad couldn't call them right? It's not like they are tamed pokemon. how could they know where to come "

Mom gave a little smile. "you know how many times we ran into them on our journeys? I think someone"- she nudged Dad- " was like a Legendary magnet."

"so I was just lucky." He countered.

( extremely lucky) Pikachu added.

"Anyways", Mom continued the story, "It was Butterfree's last wish but We didn't see what happened to . Ho-oh and celebi told us they'd take care of yung and Mewtwo teleported us to the nearest center. . "

She looked at them and then at me. "We got you and aki there just in time. I … got my wounds taken care of and… and…" her eyes turned watery. " had to terminate the pregnancy. If we hadn't gotten there in time.. I would have l-l-lost two babies. I wasn't the same for a few days afterwards. But Aki paid an even heavy price. "

"Her tail. " I put in. " and evolving to save my life."

Pikachu nodded (not just that Derek. I don't know if it's since we 'chus use our tails to gather electricity and that mightyena bit hers off or if she overdid it. But.. She lost her main ability to use electrical moves) he looked down as he said this. (Not being able to use electric attacks. Storm said it's the worst feeling. You like you're an outcast. She said its feels as if Arceus cursed you for a horrendous crime that you didn't commit. Aki was so frightened and hurt- when she discovered her loss she bolted)

Dad scratched the mouse's ears. "Just like what happened we first arrived in Hoenn the first time, huh pal?"

He nervously chuckled. ( well that was cause I was sick from getting overloaded from that stupid magnet of Jessie and James.) he paused.

(Anyways I don't blame her for bolting when she learned what happened.) He sighed. (She was almost killed by a power hungry poacher poacher-)

"What? How could a poacher do that to her?" I questioned.

Mom explained. "It was this ruthless poacher named Dodgy Dirk who thought he'd sell her on the black market once he learned she preformed Thunder as a Pichu. When he saw her missing tail he had his Carnivine beat her to a pulp. I was walking with Aurora- who was a Dratini at the time when she heard Aki cry out for help. He was about to kill her when Aurora and i got there just in time- . She was utterly terrified. She didn't think we would want her around because of her disability and that she was useless. "

"That's horrible she thought that." I commented.

"I agree, son," Dad said.

Mom nodded. "She was a total wreck but i was able to get through to her. Anyways, when i mentioned the incident later she got terrified again and you had constant nightmares . So after much thought we talked Mewtwo into erasing your memories of what happened. But he said it wasn't as powerful as the ones he used in the past and sooner or later the memories would come back."

I remembered the dream and gulped. "Wh-what happened to b-butterfree?"

"We buried him underneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree that celebi herself planted. I th-think he would have liked that" Dad's voice cracked. "That's why the Battle Park's 's symbol is a pikachu's tail crossed over two butterfree wings" His eyes twinkled. "You'll be able to win one yourself with ... what's your brave skilled Growlithe's name was again? Flamie?" I opened my mouth to say something but only a squeak came out. "She took some horrible knocks during the battle. I was impressed. Why didn't you tell us about her?"

I looked down at my bed sheets. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to pretend that I didn't have famous parents," I mumbled. "At first I wanted to get her injuries healed an but then I saw her try to battle nd we just started practicing. ... She saved us with that Ariapion- her fire attacks really came th-through and she learned Flare Blitz ."

My parents and Pikachu looked at one another, nodded then at me. Mom started, "sweetie, we've been talking and we think that despite what you just went through, you've shown us that you can handle anything your journey throws at you."

I couldn't speak- my brain was still processing that last bit of information. _Did she just say what i thought she did?_ Noticing my stunned look she nodded. "From what storm, Jaden and your father have told me, you handled yourself quite well with Hunter J- to the point that you took that horrid acidic strike attack for your growlithe."

"You really mean it? But –I nearly died from J's pokemon. I mean after what you just told me –I didn't think -"

Mom cut me off. "Do you know how many times your dad nearly got us killed? "

"Hey, we survived!"

"sometimes just barely."

(Storm said when J was holding her you refused to harm her since you made a promise you intended to keep. That's true courage. You also went to rescue them not knowing what was in store for you. That the spirit a true trainer needs) Pikachu pointed out.

"Your journey isn't just about exploring the world. It's about finding yourself and finding confidences- though after that incident I don't think you need that " Mom chuckled. "You get to experience new things and ideas and make lots of friends. Heck I met your dad on his journey, " she kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe you'll find someone you really care about "

An image of Sami came to mind and I felt my cheeks burn. "But do you really think I'm-" I stopped as dad brought out a small gray and red handheld electric device. Once again my mouth dried up like ice on a scorching sidewalk. I knew what that device was. " Is that a... pokedex?"

" It was going to be a surprise for your birthday next month but I think you deserved It." dad beamed.

" Y-you don't know how m-much this means t-to m-me" I was almost crying.

Mom smiled as dad put the pokedex – I mean my pokedex - away. "It still needs a few adjustments, like a voice recognition, ansd an excellent navigation system so that you don't get lost like someone else I know -" she looked at him. "But other than that it's all set. "

"When will I be able to go?"

"Well." he was a bit hesitant. "The doctors think they've got the poison out but they still need to do some tests since it was a deadly mix of two different poisons. Your ribs took quite the beating & still need to heal. Plus you lost a ton of blood and energy. "

(Aki still needs to recover and heal as well. So I'd wager about three to four months) Pikachu estimated.

"That's f-f-fine with m—me " I yawned, "I can w-wait "

Mom got up and planted a kiss on my forehead. "You look worn out sweetie. Get some rest- you still haven't recovered. I'll come by with your grandma, DJ and aiden tomorrow if you're not still tired from your ordeal. "

I felt hit with tiredness like I had been run over by a pack of Rhyperiors. "Sure thing mom" I mumbled sleepily as i closed my eyes. Not even a minute after my head hit the pillow i was in a dreamless sleep.

The end


	14. misty's unexpected news

Trust by WyldClaw

Plot: this is a one shot through misty's pov the night before Derek leaves. For those of you who haven't read my blast from dad's past Fic there might be some spoilers-

Mia1986: SOME?

WC: Ok one or two spoilers but it doesn't totally give it away

Mia1986: that's a load of dung and you know it! Get to the fic before people lose interest!

WC: very well... only if YOU do the disclaimer

Mia1986: ooooooh you! When he gets back next week I'm going to have Ross kick your tail.

WC: tell him to get in line.

Mia1986: I will (Fake cough). Bossypaws!

WC: hey! I heard that!

Mia1986: you were meant to, you mouse brain! Anyways (In a rushed voice): WyldClaw doesn't own any characters asides from Derek, DJ, Aiden, jaden, Sami, and aki. Anyone flames her they'll face the mutts from the 75th hunger games. " " Are talking italics have thoughts and () is Pokéspeech. There! Happy now?

WC: oh yes. Enjoy the Fic and please read and review.

XxX

The kitchen clock ticked loudly echoing in the silent kitchen. I sighed as I stared into my cup of water on the kitchen table. Outside I heard a light breeze blowing outside and nighttime predators like Hoot-Hoots and Noctowls going about their business.

It was the time when I should have been sleeping considering what was happening the next morning. The key word being 'should'. I looked down at the cup on the kitchen table as if staring at it would make them disappear. But my nerves were tied in a knot and no matter how hard I tried I hadn't been able to sleep. . " Its just nerves about him leaving. It's just nerves about him leaving" I told myself. 

The problem was: I knew it wasn't just nerves about Derek leaving on his own journey though that was a huge part. – I had felt unusual for a while: tired, and snappish at my husband and my emotions felt like a roller coaster. I had been sick a lot and had been late for my monthly cycle. I had a hint about what was making me act this way, having experienced it four times prior but hadn't actually tested my theory until after my latest vomiting episode in the bathroom less than an hour ago.

My hunch was correct-the evidence was right there on the little machine in my lap. I looked down at the little machine- the sight of the single purple line on it drilled itself in my mind as I placed it on the table with a trembling hand next to the water. "Oh Arceus. Oh Arceus. What am I going to do?" I asked the air.

With my past four pregnancies-my three kids and the baby I lost due to Dr. Yung's intervention I couldn't wait to share the news. But I was more worried than excited after what happened with my firstborn and Hunter J a few months ago. Though the ordeal with J left her dead –thus unable to come after Derek, he'd only recovered from his almost fatal poisoning from her vile Ariapion.

I didn't want to see him go so soon after he had learned the truth about what happened to him as a kid but a promise was a promise. _What if he encountered villains who would try to finish what Butch and Cassidy started?_

If news got out about my condition … it would be like a big target sign on my back.

It was the worst time to be pregnant. . I gulped my water shakily as I remembered my slight kidnapping by Violet's crazy jealous rival model Christyana on the day DJ was born. She assumed that I was she because I was wearing her jacket. Luckily Violet- who I had never, ever seen that angry before- had stopped her but not before she had told me what she had planned. I thanked the Pokégods that Violet had distracted her long enough for my black haired knight in shining armour to sweep me off my feet and get me to the hospital. Since then I had a slight fear of Dusclops. I shuddered. _If Neo-Rocket, yung or any other foes from the past found out…. _

_"_Don't think like that misty_," _I told myself. _Yung can't find out the news from j-she's dead. But what if he finds out?_

I looked down at my belly. I loved kids. Ever since Daisy had her younger daughter Dakota, Violet had Holly and Lily adopted Kenji the feeling to have another kid was strong. But this wasn't the right time. _What and how am i going to tell ash? _I sighed.

"Hey baby." I felt a warm hand on shoulder. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Huh?" i turned around to see my coal haired husband behind me in his sleeping clothes. I had been so preoccupied I hadn't heard him come into the kitchen. I shook my head, quickly covering the test with one hand. "Hi ash. No…. Not really". He slid into the chair next to me, looked me in the eyes and squeezed my free hand. I saw a pale faced young woman with stringy looking red orange hair- reflected in those beautiful black pupils. " Are you sure this is the right thing?"

"You don't have to worry Misty. He'll be fine..."

"I know but I just can't help feel worried. I mean Derek is our first born."

"Sweetheart, he will be fine out there. He won't be alone: Aki, Sami and Jaden will be with him. ".

"But what if he runs into members of neo-rocket? Or colress? Even worse- "

Ash ended my sentence off with a long kiss. "We'll just have to trust him. When J first threatened him and forced him to battle I admit i was terrified out of my mind. Sure i'd seen him battle before at school but never against someone like-"

"That despicable monster that made you knows who seem semi innocent?" I prompted and he smiled.

"Well. Yeah. But as the battle went on I lost my nerves. I saw a determination in him i'd never seen before. It was like i was seeing a new side of him. He didn't really give up or anything."

" Even when he got injured and poisoned by her hybrid?"

" Even when he got injured and poisoned by her hybrid, " He echoed, "I know it's hard but we have to trust him. "

"I just didn't know how hard it would hit me that he's leaving tomorrow."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

I felt my face burn. "Uhh..."

"You seemed alright at the party " he remarked. "You were laughing and smiling. You didn't seem nervous then".

"I didn't want to spoil his special day, it wasn't till later I didn't feel well. " I pointed out. _ And that was before I knew for sure._

Ash looked at me. " Sure you're alright? You've been acting odd for the past few weeks. Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?"

_There's no other way to spill the beans. _I weakly smiled. "Well… I do need to see a doctor…. preferably Doctor Hawthorne". I uncovered my hand from the pregnancy test and showed it to him.

"What do-?" It took him few minutes as his gaze ping-ponged from it to me and back. His mouth formed an O- shape as he realized what it was. "Y-you're-pregnant? But who's the father?"

I glared fiercely at him and groaned. "Really? Who do you think it is genius?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Yeah. We're going to have another baby! How long have you-?"

"I've had a strange feeling for a while. I took the test shorty after my latest vomiting episode tonight .You were fast asleep. "

"When did we-" a look of realization swept over his face. "Oh! It was right when I got back from the hospital with my arm and Derek was still there. And the kids were still at Mom's."

I recalled that night of heated passion and sighed. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. During those few days without him-and after J attacked-made me felt lost and empty- not to mention J's stupid Kadabra locking my memory of it and the Dream Mist blocking our Aura bond until Rune unlocked it. After that I didn't want to let him out of my sight.

"What are we going to do Ashy? What if someone finds out? It's too soon after what happened! I didn't expect this..." i was tearing up now. _Blasted pregnancy hormones._

He hugged me as i cried into his shirt. "It's gonna be okay Mist. It's gonna be okay "

"N-n-no it's n-not. What if J has underlings that want to a-avenge her death? And they find out and want-"

He chuckled. "Underlings? Her? That evil witch didn't rely on anyone but herself."

" Why does this have to happen n-now? I just found out and Derek's leaving for his journey tomorrow-"

"And it's a perfect time."

I looked up at him. " What? Have you lost it? What do you mean?"

He ran a hand through his untidy black hair. "Think about it: We've been through a horrible event. We need something happy to lift our spirits. Derek's leaving, DJ's in school. Soon it'll be Aiden's turn to start preschool."

"That's right. I forgot." i admitted. To aide them it was decreed Pallet City children would start pre-school at age three/four and regular school at six with 'graduation' at eleven or twelve. Many other major cities followed this example. It seemed like yesterday that he was born. "Oh joy ... the press is gonna have a field day with that"

" Not as much as they will with this news," he said as he rubbed my baby-bump. "Besides ... didn't having Aiden and DJ and Derek make you happy?"

I nodded. "Well. Yeah."

"You love kids as much as you love pokemon - That's why you took the job at the school. ". He continued, a bit serious. "Look, Mist, I don't know what J did to you while I was knocked out or what nightmares her Kadabra gave you. I know from experience that wounds take time to heal", he glanced at his arm, still in a sling. "Some more than others. But I think the healing process will go quicker if you have something else to focus on"

I sat back in my chair staring lovingly down at my belly, which was starting to show. Now that he put it that way it made perfect sense now. " You're right."

"Of course I am. When have I ever been wrong?"

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You want me to actually make a list?"

He realized his mistake. "Uh…. No."

"But you are right about one thing: I'll definitely heal faster with this news. "

(Wh-what news) a sleepy looking Storm asked as she padded into the kitchen. She walked to her water bowl and lapped some up before looking up at us.

"Well-" Ash looked uncomfortably at me and then at the small Pikachu.

(I'm guessing it's something wonderful because your auras are bright) Storm guessed.

"I just found out that we're going to have another baby" I beamed.

Her face split into a huge smile. (That's wonderful news!) She jumped carefully onto my lap and smiled at me, trying not to cry. This in turn made tears of joy face down my own face. (You deserve some happiness). She gingerly put a paw on my belly as if she were a nurse checking for the baby's health for a few seconds. (It's going to be a healthy little human baby)

"Thanks." I stroked her fur, shivering slightly when I came across marks on her back. _That beast! I hope Darkrai torments her for all eternity_.

(Taran will be happy. he's so close with Derek and Aki. should i tell him)

"No" Ash shook his head as he rubbed her ears. "Let it be a total surprise. We'll tell them all tomorrow."

(That makes sense.) The Pikachu agreed.

" I'm surprised pikachu didn't follow you in here… after what happened" Ash commented.

(He would if he wasn't asleep .He was watching both aki and I. I'm surprised too. He hasn't let either of us out of his sight for a while. )

"Can you blame him after what happened?" I muttered and she shook her head.

"He takes that trait after his trainer." he said proudly.

(So I've noticed. I think he's more worried about how she'll do out there with her disability...)

"She'll be fine. Ryan's parents told me that the tail is ready for her. I just hope it works"

"Really Ash?" I gave him a look. " Do you know how much research Gary, Dora and Ryan did on it?"

(I think it's wonderful what they did) Storm said (now she doesn't have to feel like such an outcast... like me)

My husband scratched behind her left ear now and she sighed happily. "You're not an outcast Storm. An outcast means nobody likes you at all. From the way you're treated, you'd think you were a shiny Dragonite: free treats, lots of love and attention, it's only gotten better after they heard what you went through"

She blushed (you're too kind. I meant her lack of a tail)

"I'm s-sure she'll be an inspiration to other " I commented. "I'll tell daisy and Tracey to be harsh on any trainer who ridicules her while in Cerulean City"

"I don't think that will be a problem. Have you even seen how amazing that she is at battling now?" Ash asked

(Indeed) Storm nodded.

"Looks like you have to step up your game if Derek decides to take the frontier challenge, honey" I joked

"He's taking the Orange Island challenge first. I can't wait to see how well he does."

Storm looked up at him (don't you mean winning battles instead of getting the badges cause you are his dad?)

"Welll."

_Ooh nice one! _"She's got a point there. I mean y-you only won the badges from Brock and m-my sisters out of pity " I failed in concealing my yawns. I couldn't help it, which got ash and storm yawning too.

We decided to turn in for none of us wanted to be tired for the next day. As I emptied my water in the sink and threw out the pregnancy test I gazed down at my bump now lovingly. To think that a mere half hour ago I was worried about telling anyone but his words made sense.

_Whoever you are little one, a boy or girl, you just made your parents' day._

The end


	15. Sami's secret and hard choice

Sami's secret and hard choice by WyldClaw

Plot: how did Sami fall in love with Derek? How did she find J's hideout? How DID Jaden, Sami, Ash, Storm, and Derek escape J after Derek fainted? This long one shot is told from her point of view . Thoughts are _italics_, vision is in {} and Pokéspeech is in (). There is a not so subtle reference to "finding nemo" in this story. Don't take Sami, storm, Aki or Jaden! . I live for reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What is Love? The dictionary's definition is a demotion of a strong affection and personal attachment between two people. Though the definition is simple falling in Love itself is complicated.

Ask any couple how they fell in love and it varies. Sometimes it is instant. Sometimes it comes out of years of friendship. Other times, it's from years of working together- like my parents' relationship. It could stem from years of traveling together or even it could be a selfless act. Sometimes it's like a willow tree - it develops slowly over time until it's staring you in the face and you can't ignore it. I fall into the last category.

My name is Samantha 'sami' Kyralie Oak, the daughter of Professor Gary Oak. I've fallen in love my very best friend Derek, the oldest kid of Pallet City's own Ash and Misty Ketchum.

To be honest I don't know how it came about but I could pinpoint when it started. We met at school when we were young and bonded quickly. At the time he was an only child and i had my twin brother Ryan. We were kids of Pallet City's most famous citizens who wanted to step out of our parents' shadows and shared similar dreams for the future. We were so close we joked that we were related. In a way we were: his dad was my godfather. We did lots of things together. In fact he helped me get over my fear of flying when I was about four years old.

X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback

I looked up at the enormous charcoal gray skinned charizard and the beautiful dragonair and gulped. It was a lovely summer day and my godfather and dad agreed that it was time to get over my fear of flying on a pokemon. Dad was taking Ryan and I to Seafoam Island for a conference and we would be flying there in a balloon. "I dunno if this is a good idea Derwick. " I said.

"I understand your fear Sami," my godfather told me. He was stroking the head of the Dragonair. "It's scary when it's your first time-"

"But it's weally cool. " Derek interjected. His handsome eyes sparkled- there was something about him that attracted me to him even then. He wore a white tee shirt and overalls. His five-year-old face was beaming with excitement. "It like you is in another world. You can go through clouds and fog and mist. Pease sami?"

"Wh-what I fall off? The winds are weally stwong in the air" I voiced my fears.

" You won't. I promise " Derek squeezed my hand. I looked over at him. "Awora an' Sunset wont let you fall. Neither will I."

The shiny Charizard- Sunset-shook her head. (I won't allow you to fall little one. I would never hurt a human or let them fall. Unless they deserved I like him). Her face darkened for a heartbeat as she muttered the last two words under her breath. Those last two words referred to her abusive ex trainer. He nearly killed her before the Waterflower- Ketchums saved her. Mom told me that there was an ugly battle when he came looking for her. But it was solved and she lived with them.

(And if you do ash and I will be there to catch you) the dragonair-aurora- added. She winked at me and I managed a smile. She was a very beautiful and kindhearted serpentine pokemon with gorgeous sky blue scales whose cheery outlook could brighten up anyone. (You've flown on Terra so this shouldn't much of a difference)

"Only little hovers. She's still weally little." I admitted. Terra was Mom's young Aerodactyl. She was the daughter of Razor, a big male Aerodactyl that Mom brought back to life and had been running amuck on her little island when she first met Dad. However Terra was still learning how to fly.

(Just think of it as riding her except higher) Sunset suggested.

"Well... I'll try". I agreed.

With Ash's help both Derek and I got settled on Sunset's back while he got on Aurora's. "You'll wanna hold tight to me cause this is your first time. Just relax. You don't want to be scared 'wound charizards when you're riding them. Mommy told me Daddy was very nervous and looked silly when he first wode one."

We giggled while Ash groaned from his place on Aurora. "Did your mother have to tell you that?"

"Sorry daddy."

He smiled at his son. "You know I can't stay mad at you with that face."

"I know." he beamed. I felt myself relaxing as he smiled.

(Everyone ready?) Aurora asked and we nodded.

"You might wanna close your eyes for the take off " Derek whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut as I held on to him tightly and. I heard Sunset flap her wings lightly and then I felt the rush of air.

"You can open them sami." Ash told me a few minutes. I did and saw that we weren't even that high up – only about thirty to fifty feet up.

_Wow! This is pretty awesome! _I was awed by how beautiful it was up here. The air was clean and a light breeze ruffled my hair. "This... is wonderful" I remarked.

" I told ya." Derek grinned. I blushed

"Ash?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can- can we go higher?"

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback X flashback ends

A few years later we went from being a duo to being a trio when a new family moved in.

X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback X flashback

"Sam?" A seven-year-old Derek asked me one day. We were sitting at a bench at the park on a warm summer Sunday, having strawberry ice cream cones. Misty- Derek's mom-was pushing his eight-month-old sister DJ on a swing nearby. His hair-black as a Murkrow's feather- was all over the place- He looked more and more like his dad each year.

" Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about what path you're gonna take on your journey?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Wh-what about you?"

He grinned sadly. " I wanna be the greatest trainer ever and make a name for myself. " He gazed down at his slowly melting ice cream. "No one really sees me as me – all they see Dad or Mom. I wanna step outside their shadows" He looked back at me. " Y-you're lucky Sami- least no one really compares you to your parents."

"Not yet- at least" I pointed out before licking my cone. "Dad said that when the time comes I should choose my own path."

"Lucky you. Everyone expects me to be Dad. Bryce, and Tami and the rest of the school bullies say I'm gonna be just like him an' get into lots of trouble."

" That's not a bad thing. Sometimes that's the only way you learn things is by getting in trouble." I pointed out and then added. "Tami is jealous cause you know lots more about hoenn and Unova Pokemon." I hated Tami- she thought she was better than everyone. She seemed to have a personal grudge against me and loved to see me in trouble. _That spoiled rich brat thinks money can buy her everything. _"She thinks that as the mayor's kid she gets to boss everyone around".

"Yeah..." he still looked down so after a few minutes of licking our ice cream cones I changed the subject.

"Did you hear about the new family in town?"

He nodded. "Mom and dad said something about them moving into the Morrison's old house. Said they were starting up a restaurant"

_Cool, a new neighbor._ "Really?"

He nodded. " They knew them from when they went on their own journey. I know they met lots of people. I overheard mom saying that they wanted a fresh start."

" A fresh start? From what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno, they said that they have two kids- an older girl and their son's about our age maybe a little younger. He's apparently really shy, " his green eyes sparkled and he smiled. " He's not gonna be shy round us."

I felt a warm feeling go through my body. "No he won't

"Want to go see if when they move in, Mom and Dad can help us make Grams' famous triple berry pie to bring over"

"Sure thing."

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X 

Sure enough Derek and I became quick friends with Jaden. He was shy and was a bit of a loner but we didn't care and changed once you got to know him. He had an older sister named Jordan who was into Contests. Having been around snake pokemon he was really talented at serpenttongue-the dialect of snake pokemon. I could never get the hang of the hissing language. We became almost inseparable- at school we were the top trainers.

But we really bonded when Derek saved Flamie from her cruel trainer about a year ago. It was then that i noticed something changed me when it came to him. I noticed how his eyes sparkled like bright leaf stones and how his face seemed to be shine bright even when it was raining. How he put his family and pokemon first. How gorgeous and caring he was. I admit i could see why the girls in the school were in love with him and i found myself quite jealous of them. There was a few times I even got into fights mainly with Tami but sometimes with her cohorts. _Love makes you do stupid things and I was no exception._

I really noticed my growing feelings at the Waterflower-Ketchum's annual holiday party when I saw all these girls flock around him. I tried to get him under the mistletoe but I failed. I got really angry when Tami succeeded where I failed. She even smirked at me as if to say ' oh so sorry. too bad so sad, Oak.' I think Ryan sensed my anger or something and steered me away. There was no way i'd tell my brother about my newfound feelings. Ryan could sense what i was feeling- what with him being my twin brother. I don't know if he suspected anything or if he chose to keep his mouth shut for my sake.

Carrying the secret of my growing crush became a burden on me. I had a rough time focusing on my tasks at the lab and at school. I was starting to see Derek's warm eyes and caring face in my dreams. Ryan and my parents seemed to think that i was in a lovesick daze. They couldn't have been more right.

After Derek told me about the ransom note i got a sick feeling in my stomach and had trouble sleeping that night. I knew i had to tell someone about my feelings but i couldn't think of whom.

Then it hit me: Jaden! I asked him if i could talk to him under the shade of an Oran tree before we met Derek and told Remy, my blue gray Rattata, to keep a lookout.

X flashback starts X flashback starts X flashback starts X

"Jaden, there's something i need to get off my chest." i looked into his hazel eyes as Remy scurried about "I like someone. As in like, like them."

From what i could see in the early morning light he looked shocked. " Uh…me? No offense Sam, but you're like a sister. It would be awkward dating you. It would be as weird as Jordan dating Ryan. "

_My twin dating Jordan? _I shuddered at the thought.

Remy looked up from sniffing the ground at my feet with his sensitive nose at us for a minute (yuck. Ryan dating? That's just a scary thought)

"I agree Remy. Jade, don't make me puke this early in the morning. I don't mean you. I mean someone. . Else"

"Who-" His mouth formed a perfect O shape as I nodded my head toward Derek's house and it sunk in. "You mean." he motioned to the house and my nod confirmed it. "I knew it!"

_That was really dumb telling him. _"Shush. You want to blurt it out all the way to Mount Moon?" I whispered

He lowered his voice. "You mean he doesn't know?"

I shook my head. "No. I only realized it last night. I've been getting these strange but good feelings about him lately. Like how my stomach feels like there is a flock of Butterfrees in it every time he looks at me. His face is in my dreams and how I just want to be near him. I needed to tell someone and Ryan ... well he wouldn't understand. Then last night when i had this realization ... I had this gut wrenching feeling he's going to do something ... brave. Brave but stupid."

"Yeeaahh. Sounds like he's inherited one of Mr. K's famous traits. Mom, Dad and Meowth said that they couldn't believe what he'd put himself through to save someone or do the right thing "

"How did you manage to get past him anyways?" I wondered.

" They were so busy getting the food for this morning's Kanto Grand Festival brunch last night they didn't wake up when I left. Inkay nearly caught me when I was getting the granola bars but I bribed him off with some food.

"You think that worked?" I had my doubts that the native Kalos Dark type wouldn't spill the beans.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He's very loyal to Dad but he likes me cause I let him have the leftover scraps of food. He won't blab...hopefully. I just hope they don't blow a gasket when they see my note. Mom's famous for her temper but dad's slightly cooler headed." I shuddered recalling stories my godfather told me about the ex Rocket members' tempers, especially his mom's. "Why did you have me come?"

I sighed. "Look, Jade, you're my other best friend. I need you to promise me something. " I took a deep breath. "Whatever Derek has planned regarding that note you need to go with him. You have to keep him alive... for me "

There was a moment of silence as this sunk in. "you really care that much for him don't you?" I didn't answer. "I can see it in your eyes . . ." a smile appeared on his face" i swear to Arceus I'll keep him alive. Not just for your sake but his parents.

"Yeah" i returned the grin. "Ash and Misty would have your head."

" And then my parents would have to dig me up so they could kill me as well"

Remy's ears twitched. (He's coming out the door!)

X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X flashback ends X

Throughout the last few hours I've felt like I've been separated from my body like i was watching someone else's life. Like another girl got the bucket vitamin-infused poke-food and berries from the Harrison girls, and began giving them out. Watching another girl's dad's Nidoking almost spear her just because she wasn't thinking straight. I was too busy worrying about Derek. _What are he and Jaden up against? Did they find the kidnapper? Are they safe? Where are they?_

Ryan noticed I was off. "What's up Sam? You look like you're in a daze of some sort. " He called over from a small hill where he and Jenni Harrison were testing the food out on a herd of Ponyta.

"Just ... tired. I didn't sleep well cause of ... bad dreams " I lied hoping he'd believed the lie

" Really?" he raised his eyebrows as if saying he didn't believe me. "You haven't been eating much lately. Are you sure it's just bad dreams? Cause I think-" I gave him my fiercest shut-up-now glare. He then gave up. "Apollo was looking for you. "

I rolled my eyes. "Great. What's that natu want from me? "

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ask him. He's flying around somewhere"

_Just what i need: that nosy Natu poking his beak into my thoughts._ I sat down on an old tree stump nearby on the vast laboratory grounds, a pail of food and a clipboard at my feet.

I sighed as a pale Natu wearing a red identification ring around his foot hopped over to me. "Great. Think of the mini-devil and he will come," I muttered under my breath.

His former trainer abandoned him when he was little for not being a fierce attacking pokemon. My parents took him in and he kind of adopted Ryan and I. He was odd for a Natu- he had visions of the future but they weren't always predictable. He had been bugging me about something but i had been so worried about my best friends that i had put up a mental block. I bit my lip and twirled a lock of my hair, the note burning a hole in my pocket. _They should have been back by now unless..._

(Hello! Earth to Sami! Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ) A sharp peck on my head and a yelp in my ear brought me to reality.

I yelped as if hit by a Pin Missile attack. "Ow! I'm awake! I'm awake. " I looked down at the innocent-looking bird that had flown to the ground the moment I jumped up. " For the love of Ho-oh did you have to peck me THAT hard" I rubbed the spot where he pecked my head. _Blasted bird._

(How else was I supposed to get your attention? Get Gary's Blastoise to Hydro Pump you?)

"No thank you. I don't fancy being soaked to the bone this early."

(I could get Umbreon or Nidoqueen to headbutt you)

"No way. I'd be out for a week or at least a few hours if they did that"

(I need to tell you something) he lowered his voice. (I- I had a vision) he looked me in the eyes (and. you might want to see it) he closed his eyes closed, then reopened them - bright blue orbs. I grabbed his wings, which were shivering. The moment i did my surroundings disappeared.

{I was in a battered large gray room. It was like a gym' s arena- a huge field in the middle of room. The field looked really awful. _What in the world happened? Where am i? _There were huge gaping craters in the floor, which was splattered with what unmistakably was blood. There was a huge pile of ruined gray debris, fur, blood and metal underneath what must have been a balcony.

My heart leapt when i noticed there were some figures on one side of the room i recognized. I saw Jaden, my godfather Ash; along with pikachu's mate storm and his pup aki. Aki, Storm and Ash were wounded greatly – my godfather's shoulder looked horrible and he had innumerable cuts and bruises. Storm was also pale and covered in bruises– one paw limply hung by her side. Her tiny daughter Aki was pale, wounded and being restrained by Ash. _What happened to them? _I shuddered. Jaden was gently but firmly holding Storm- his eyes ablaze with anger. There was also an injured unconcious growlithe nearby I instantly recognized- Flamie.

I heard snatches of their conversation. (... Have to let me go. Ash. She's toast) Aki begged. (I'll ... I'll make her pay)

He shook his head and shuddered. " No. Trust me aki. I've faced her before, though I've never faced... those things"

(What do we do?) Storm whispered.

"I don't know" Jaden spoke his voice shaky. "She's got us trapped like raticate. She'll kill us if we were to escape. Even if we could escape we couldn't leave..."

It was then i saw someone in the middle of the battered room. This pale person was being tightly restrained by what i could only describe as a thick Night Shade whip. Pools of red were at their side. I saw enormous purple marks covering their arms as the figure screamed in pain. My heart almost skipped a few beats when the figure's head lift up. I saw it was bloody, pale, injured and- _No, it can't be... no_

"Please let us go" Derek whimpered to someone in the shadows. He seemed to be in great pain as he spoke. "Please...give me the... antidote and leave us. Alone"

"Now why would i do that boy? I'd rather watch you suffer in your last minutes," an icy cold voice cackled as the speaker stepped out of the shadows. I saw an older woman, dressed in a dark black leather suit step out of the shadows. Her icicle blue eyes had no trace of warmth in them. Her silver and gray hair had burned patches and she cradled one arm- which smelled of burnt flesh- against her chest. From where the woman had come from was something else i couldn't see saves for a sharp looking Ariados horn, where the dark pulsing Night Shade whip came from.

"You have caused me too much trouble, brat. As for you " she gazed at my godfather, Jaden, and storm. "Oh do i have plans for all of you... even that worthless tailess shrimp. " Aki bristled her fur at the insult.

"Go to. Hell J" Ash glared at her.

"Temper, temper " J glowered. "Maybe this ought show you some respect"

, She pulled a gun out of her jacket and pointed at Derek. I had to shut my eyes but that did not shut out a huge BANG or the sound of weeping and shouting. Then there was another loud BANG...}

I blinked and found myself on the grass, covered in sweat. My hands were trembling. I sat up and faced Apollo whose eyes had gone back to normal. (Scary wasn't it?)

I nodded, shakily. I looked both ways to make sure no one was watching us. I lowered my voice. "Where are they? Who is J? Is that -will that..."

(Really happen? i don't know) apollo ended. (But i have this strange feeling it might happen soon)

It clicked: whoever J was, she must have been who kidnapped Ash and Storm. _That growing purple splotch on his arms has to be_ – I shuddered at the thought- _poison._ . _J wasn't going to let them go until ..._ I gulped _once she's done with Derek she'll make them be her hostages and come here and..._. I shivered again. _We're dead meat if she does. My family, the city..._

I stood up. If what he said was true, there was no time to waste. " Have you seen Terra?"

Terra was one of the fastest fliers we had. Despite her species' appearance she was normally a peaceful pokemon. However anyone messed with her family or my friends-well she was the opposite of peaceful. (I think she was by the Oran berry grove) the Natu looked at me strangely. My plan was apparently written over my face.

"I've got rescue them! But Mrs. K has-"

(To know that her husband and son are alive) Apollo finished my sentence for me. I nodded. (What about Gary and Dora?)

" I'll leave a note for them. You're going to have to come with me to her house. I have this strange feeling that you're going to have to unlock her memories. "

(Cause she doesn't remember what happened?)

"Y-yeah. Derek told me the other night that she didn't remember anything. I wonder if she knew who took Ash and Storm."

(Hmm) he tapped a wing to his beak for a few seconds. (It sounds like a strong psychic type blocked her memories of last night, kind of like selective amnesia.)

"Do you think you can unlock them if-if we show her the note?"

The Natu nodded. (It might but I'm not that powerful a psychic. Sometimes seeing something will trigger lost memories, like in 'Seeking nemo', that movie about the Feebas trying to find his son and he meets up with that Barboach with the memory problem-)

"And the name on the pipe triggered her memories. " I ended. I shuddered, my mind still on that horrible vision. _We have to save them pronto! I don't want that to happen to them. _"I'll be right back"

I raced back inside the house praying to Arceus i'd come out of this alive with the others. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I sat down at the marble table counter and muttered the words as I wrote the note. "Ryan, mom and dad... something. Bad happened to Ash, storm and Jaden, ... Derek. Had to... go rescue them ... in the overgrown forest. Will be back safely. Took apollo and terra with me. Sami"

I put down the pen and looked at the note. _They're going to skin me alive when they see this. I might want to kiss going on my pokemon journey goodbye. If they only knew what I saw ... I wonder if that J person ended up killing both ash and Derek? Or Derek and Jaden? From what I saw she looked like the kind of person who wouldn't give a second thought about that. Ohh I hope that we're not too late to save Derek! I don't know how much more he could hold on if he was poisoned and-_

_(SAMI!)_ I flinched as Apollo yelled in my head. _(Stop daydreaming and start running! If we don't get to Mrs. K then -)_

"Keep your feathers on-I'm coming! I'm comin. " I opened the door, shut it as Apollo flew onto my shoulder and ran for Derek's house like a zubat out of hell. I practically flew down the streets as my heart pounded in my throat rapidly and my surroundings blurred together.

Luckily I had been there so many times I could make my way there without my glasses. I would've slammed right into the door but the door opened and I ran straight into a primarily yellow, humanoid Pokémon. "Owww." I gazed up at the two large, pointed ears on top of the creature's head, a red star on its forehead, and wide cheeks leading down to a thin snout and the long two mustache-like tufts of fur on each side of the snout. "For Arceus' sake Rune, you couldn't have warned me?" I asked Sybil's Kadabra. "I have to-"

The psychic type waved one of his white-clawed three-fingered hands. (I know why you are here what must be done.)

"What about DJ and-"

He interrupted me. (They are at Miss Delia's house.)

(He's gonna use his strong powers to help retrieve Mrs. K's memories cause his powers are stronger than mine) Apollo added.

I sighed. "Haven't you psychic types ever heard of manners when it comes to reading minds? Or at least waiting until I finish my sentence"

(We did not intrude your mind, Miss Sami. your questions were right on the surface and were quite obvious) Rune explained.

Apollo smirked. (Yeah, some questions lie right on the surface of your mind and we don't need to poke around to see them like-) I glared at him. _Don't you say anything or go there, you blasted feather-brained bird _I thought and he shut up.

Rune moved to the side so that we could come inside the house. As soon as we closed the door we saw Sybil standing in the hallway. Her hazel eyes had bags underneath them. She wore a white shirt with the emblem of the Battle Park- a Pikachu's tail over a Butterfree's wing- on it and tan pants. Her sandy curly hair lay limp. "Hi Sami, Apollo. " she addressed us. Being slightly Psychic and having Rune, there was no need to inform her why we were here. "I can only forsee a bit but it is imperative that we awaken Misty's memories soon. Do you have the note?" I nodded as I got it out of my back pocket and gave it to her with shaking hands. She gave the note to Rune. "Misty's in the kitchen. I need to get back to the Battle Park-Pikachu is there. He… requested to be there this morning. "

"I can't say I blame him." I whispered.

(Taran was wither her all morning trying to cheer her up) Rune added. (He's asleep on her lap)

(I feel bad for that Poor little pikachu. He must be exhausted) Apollo commented

She nodded. " Meghan is taking my place soon. Rune, you know what to do." He bowed and she motioned for us to follow her to the kitchen. As Sybil entered the medium sized kitchen she called out, "Misty? I have to get back to the Battle Park but Sami has come over for a visit." She left the room.

Derek's pretty red-orange haired mother looked up from the table, where I caught a glimpse of her wedding ring, laying flat next to a half filled glass of water. She wore a dark blue tee shirt and a pair of grey sweats and sat in a chair, Taran, Aki's slightly bigger littermate was asleep on the floor next to the chair.

"Oh. Hello Sami. " Her eyes looked tired as Rune and I came over to her. "DJ and Aiden are at their grandmother's house and I haven't seen Derek today. Knowing him, he might be still sleeping. He's so much like. Like…" she trailed off.

Apollo and I didn't know how to start but Rune took the initiative. (Mrs. Waterflower-Ketchum… we believe your husband is alive)

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him, and stood up. "I knew it. I knew he was still alive. But where is he? How did you know "?

Apollo nodded. (I had a vision)

Rune continued (I think I know how to make you remember what happened that night.) he gave the note to me to hold and put his free claw in the air as he did the same with the other claw holding his trusty silver spoon. (Touch my claw)

(_Put the note on the table while she's recovering her memories)_ Apollo said in my mind

She did as his said. Both sets of eyes became blue as the silver spoon glowed white. The claw and the hand were outlined in a strange blue tinge. About ten to fifteen minutes passed in which I put the note on the table and Misty's expression slowly changed from shocked to horror. Rune's silver spoon and their eyes went back to normal as the tinge dissappeared.

She flopped into her chair as Rune brought his claws down and wiped beads of sweat off his forehead. "I remember now. "

She explained: they heard a noise from the living room and got up. They saw Storm being roughed up by an Ariados while a woman-who matched the one in the vision- and a Kadabra. Of course when she saw the Ariados she froze but she overcame that fear knowing she had to save her pokemon. When he saw the woman Ash went white and his eyes widened. They tried to help Storm but the Kadabra joined in the fight. It was really unfair and unmatched. Eventually the Ariados used Spider Web and String Shot to tie them up. She yelled at J "don't hurt the children" as J had been about to go up the stairs. Storm used a weak-strong for her-Thundershock on J but the Kadabra used Disable and Hypnosis to knock her out. The woman plucked her off the floor and stuffed her into a sack. J t had the Psychic type use Ice Beam to freeze her in place and then touch a hand to her forehead. ". Last thing I remember was Ash yelling my name as everything went blurry and dark. Then I saw Sybil… huh? What's this?"

She picked up the note. As she read it a few times her face became white as an Ice Beam attack. She looked up at me realization dawning on her on what her first-born was doing." oh No. Oh no… He didn't. "

I gulped. "He did. He took aki with him. "

She sighed. "I swear, he is just like his dad in that respect. He has too much of his father's doing-the-right-thing- justice personality." _It's not a bad thing- that trait saved Flamie's life. _" Ash is bad enough with that. We have to go find them. But where did she take them? " She stood up, eyes blazing

"I… figured it out Mrs. K. She took them to a place in the Overgrown Forest."

"Did you say ... the Overgrown Forest?" she slumped back into her chair, the blazing fire out of her eyes. She looked horrified. " Oh no. Not there. We almost lost him with Dr. Yung there the first time-"

"Huh?"

(Who's Dr. Yung?) Apollo asked.

(Someone with a deep grudge against this family who attacked them. trusts me you don't want to know) Rune said.

Derek's mother nodded. "H-He's right. Ask. Ask your great- grandfather about him." _I will ask him about it later._

"But that's where Jaden, Aki and he went this morning, Apollo's vision showed something horrible possibly happening."

(You can't go. Mrs. K. th-that note is to lure you there. I may not be that good with my powers but even i can foresee that. We'll go in your place) the little Natu pleaded. (Please stay here. please)

The redheaded looked at him then at me. "You're right. Apollo. You have to go. But... that place is big. How are you-"she stopped mid-sentence as her eyes went white for a half a minute.

"Uh, Mrs. K?" I looked over at the Kadabra. " Rune, what's going on?"

(Whatever kept their Aura bond from reconnecting with each other is gone. she's locating them with her part of Aura) he explained as her eyes went back to their normal green color.

"They're in a big dilapidated gray building that's camouflaged from the outside in the heart of the Overgrown Forest. I didn't get a good look but... ". She shivered. "There was a lot, and i do mean a lot of blood and they're pretty injured."

My heart pounded in my throat. "Is-is anyone...?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Just extremely injured" she gulped. "My baby boy. ...Ash… Storm... Aki"

We locked eyes for a second. " Use the side door by the kitchen. Save them before ... before whatever you saw in that vision comes true. Bring them all back " she said.

"I promise." I vowed. As I reached the door, I felt Rune's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Taran, who apparently had woken up, in his other arm.

(I heard what happened to Mom & Ash. are -Are you gonna get Mom & Aki back safely too?) He asked worriedly.

"I'm going to do my best," I promised.

(Can you kick that woman's butt badly for hurting mom?) We smiled at his words.

"Don't worry Tar. I'm sure that when Derek and I are done, that woman's butt will so badly kicked she'll regret messing with your trainers in the first place."

I went out the door, Apollo on my shoulder. The morning breeze felt nice. "Terra! I need you. " I let out a not-very loud Aerodactyl call. Within a few minutes Mom's young Rock/flying type landed in front of me.

She nuzzled me. (You still need to work on that caw- not loud enough)

"Not my fault your caws strain my voice."

She saw the worried look on my face. (what's wrong?)

(We got a major problem…) Apollo mentally and quickly told her what happened.

He eyes got narrower and she clawed the earth with her talons. (Jump on. We'll find them.)

I got on and held on to her neck as Apollo dug his talons into my shoulders and they dug into my skin. "Ow! Not so tight. "

(Sorry, Sami)

(Ready?) Terra asked and we nodded. She took off and the wind roared in my ears. We flew above the city- which wizzed by in a blur onto the Forest. I kept my eyes forward, trying to ignore the sickening knot in my stomach.

Quite soon we were flying just above the Overgrown Forest's canopy. I looked but all I saw was green. "T-terra, can you see anything?"

She scanned the treetops (not yet but. Watch ou!) She moved quickly as a white ball of light missed us by inches. (That was Hidden Power. Do you think…)?

"Has to be… Apollo. Can you-"

(Locate where it came from? Easy.) He closed his eyes to focus. I watched the Natu as he opened his eyes and pointed a wing at a break in the treetops. I saw that the area where his wing pointed at shimmered on either side of it. (There! The Hidden Power made a hole in the invisibility barrier)

(Hold on tight. I'm going through it.) Terra zoomed through it.

"Whoa…" I said as she stopped in front of a medium sized old building with gray paint. Its roof was painted to camouflage with the trees. It looked like it was falling apart. I heard voices coming out from a line of broken windows. We flew closer. " Terra, fly in when I say the word."

A cold voice- the same voice of the woman from the vision said "How many times do I have to tell you: it's impossible to defeat me!"

_This is going to hurt. _ "Now."

Nothing and no one can beat-"

(YAHHHHHH!) She roared and even I felt my skin crawl. Aerodactyls could be quite frightening when they wanted to be.

"" Wanna bet?" I yelled through the windows.

"What the h–" the woman's voice was cut off as Terra flew in, smashing the remaining two windows. Shards of glass nicked my arms but I bit my tongue and ignored the pain.

I stared down briefly at my poisoned crush in the center of the room- my heart and hope rising. _I'm not too late! _

Then I focused my attention at the woman, fury in my eyes. I noticed a burnt creature at the woman's side and got a chill. It was a mixture of Ariados and Drapion- two different but deadly pokemon. Its body was made of countless red-to-lavender body segments with black stripes ending with a tail with two stingers. Four yellow lavender striped legs came out of its side along with four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its eyes were pointed, with blue-colored upper parts. Large, sharp fang like red -colored features extended from its mouth. A sharp white horn was on the top of its head- that was what had been what had made the Night Shade whip in the vision. Two huge sets of strong Drapion claws on each side glinted. Two Ariados legs were in back along two tails with poisonous stingers.

If I hadn't already seen what she did in the vision or heard what Derek's mom had gone through, I probably would have been too frightened to do any thing. I plucked up what courage I had felt and yelled, "Terra, AncientPower now! ". A glowing blue sphere appeared in Terra's mouth and then she fired it at the creature.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Derek talk to Flamie and he coughed out flecks of purple. Then I saw him faint.

"NO!" I screamed in unison with Ash, Jade, Aki and Storm as Derek fainted and Terra's attack hit the floor, causing a huge dust cloud. My eyes bugged out. _Oh no! No, no. It can't be coming true..._

Apollo gave me a look. (Sami...). He pointed to the others and then to the dust cloud. Jaden recalled Flamie to her pokeball and gave it to Ash.

I quickly composed myself. "...R-Right. Terra, land and use Rock Tomb."

(I'm on it!) The ancient Pokemon shouted as she landed on the battered ground and a large ring of rocks surrounded the Ariapion then trapped it as the ring closed up over it. Its screams were muffled.

"Apollo-"

He winked. (No need to tell me what to do sam). His eyes glowed and the woman fell asleep.

My godfather, Aki and Jaden ran over to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Sami!"

"How did you find us?"

(Can you get us out of here?) Aki gingerly padded forward. (J's not gonna stay down for long)

(Need. medical attention) Storm winced in Ash's arms.

As they asked me these questions I realized I couldn't stop looking at Aki, Storm and Ash's wounds. It was one thing to see it in Apollo's vision but quite another to see it in reality … _holy Arceus. Holy freaking Arceus…_

"I-I had some help from Apollo. And-" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw The Natu jerked a wing to where the woman was and I got his message: there wasn't much time to get them out. "I can explain it later. We have to leave now. Apollo, d-do a B-Barrier Bubble around Derek. " I tried to keep my voice steady.

His eyes glowed and I saw the bubble appeared around my crush. The Natu jumped on the bubble and it lifted him up and levitated to where we were, hovering a few feet off the ground next to me. I couldn't bear to look at him like that. . "Ash, Aki, Storm, Jaden jump on behind me. "

Jaden looked up at us. " uh Sam? How are you going to fit three humans and two injured Pikachus onto Terra's back."

I cursed out loud. "Tarous dung! I really didn't think this through. I can't leave you alone with that-that utter and total psychotic witch.."

(I have an idea There's not enough room on my back but why don't you hold on tightly to my leg.) Terra finished for me. (It may get a bit bumpy.)

He shrugged as he helped Aki, Storm and Ash up onto her back and then climbed on. "I can manage it. "

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As soon as we were all settled Terra took off through the hole we had made. I kept biting my lip and kept on glancing to the barrier bubble to my side, the knot in throat We were maybe one hundred and fifty feet away when I saw bullets coming at us.

"Terra! Aerial Spin! Avoid those bullets! "

(Everyone hold on!) She said as she spun in the air. There was another sound of bullets being fired. Jaden and Terra yelled with pain and her flying got wobbly.

Ash and I asked at the same time: "Jaden, what's the matter?"

"Terra, what's wrong?"

(My wing! Something small but sharp hit the underside of my right wing) the Aerodactyl cried.

"Bullet grazed my arm " Jaden said through gritted teeth. I saw red lines on Terra's wing. I knew that if it had hit her skin it wouldn't really harm her but Hunter J had purposely shot her vulnerable underside of her wing to slow her down.

"You're all mine!" J's voice came from behind us. We turned around and saw her in a jet pack a hundred feet behind us. She had a gun in one hand. " I'll chase you to the ends of the earth if I have to. I will continue to follow us everywhere and attack your loved ones until I either kill or capture you. You shall be hunted like foxes in a never ending fox- hunt"

My godfather's face went pale as can be. (Ash… what are we gonna do) Aki asked quietly.

Storm's ear twitched. (It's us or her … ash. we…. Don't have a choice) the tiny Pikachu said almost inaudibly.

"You're right Storm." He gulped and whispered to me. "Sami, have Apollo get Jaden and Derek out of here. I don't wan them to see this."

I understood. _He doesn't want him to see what we're going to do. _I nodded though I was mentally sick. "Ap-Apollo, teleport Derek and Jaden to the nearest hospital stat"

The tiny bird Looked at me and nodded. He mentally moved the bubble with Derek in it to where Jaden was and flew over to them. {_Send that despicable woman straight to hell where she belongs} _I heard him say in my head. I shut one eye as there was a bright flash and they vanished.

J laughed. "You're dead meat as soon as I get to you! That Aerodactyl is going to make me rich!" She started searching for another gun.

Storm's ear twitched. (Wh-whatever we're planning on doing we have to do it quickly. She's looking for a tranquilizer gun to use on Terra).

"Tarous dung…" I muttered under my breath.

Ash and I asked our respective Pokemon at the same time. "Aki, Storm …do you two think you can manage a Hyper Beam attack?"

"Terra, do you have enough strength to use Giga Impact?"

(I think I can manage a Hyper Beam) Aki said.

(I'll try that too) Storm added.

(I think so) my ancient pokemon said. I patted her neck as I saw J about fifty feet from us. She had gotten another gun out and was just about to fire it at us.

Ash nodded at me- it was now or never. _Here goes nothing!_

"Terra, Giga Impact!" I screamed. Her body became surrounded by orange streaks while a purple energy appeared at the top. It covered her entire body and she flew at J.

J's eyes went wide. " What the-" but she got no further before Terra struck her. The impact caused the jet pack to break apart and the gun to fall out of her hand. She fell through the air right into her hideout.

The streaks around my flying type disappeared. (How. was. …That?) She panted.

" Wonderful! " I said as I grabbed a sweet pear from my little pouch and gave it to her and she devoured it.

Ash patted her side with his good arm. " Great job! Aki, Storm…" he bit his lip and looked away. " You know what to do,"

I shut my eyes as the two mice fired orange-yellow beams from their mouths. "Terra, small Flamethrower."

I heard the huge explosions. The enormous impact chucked debris at flung Terra and us about twenty five-fifty feet. I opened my eyes just in time to see a piece of metal inches away from knocking a weary looking Storm off. I grabbed her with one arm, knocked it away with the other and got a deep bleeding gash in my arm for my trouble.

(Thanks Sami. That was a close one) She said. (You're hurt.)

"It's. Nothing" I said, ignoring the pain.

(Yeeeeeeeeow! Wing down! I'm hit! I'm hit! ) Terra roared as a chunk of metal hit her left wing and another piece of debris nicked her tail. We started spiraling out of control through the air. Ash gabbed Aki and I held Storm tightly.

As I looked at the smoking debris the horror of what I just did and the combination of the vision and my lack of sleep hit me with the force of a Rock Wrecker attack. My body started shivering, I felt cold and I felt faint.

"Sami are you-," But my godfather didn't get to end his question as I vomited over the side. Somehow it didn't get on us. There wasn't really much in my stomach to throw up so there wasn't much vomit.

I began to feel even fainter as I noticed we were heading for the Oak corral, my parents' expansive laboratory.

"Ryan! " I screamed my twin brother's name as my surroundings started to blur. _Please oh please let my twin connection tell him that I'm in trouble. _No sooner had I thought this than I saw four figures run out with Dad's Arcanine and shout my name.

"Jen..ni? …Ry?" I croaked. That was the last thing remembered before darkness over came me.

XxX XxX XxX XxX

"… please wake up sis. Mom and Dad are freaking out- well Dad more than Mom. I don't know what happened to you but what ever it was it couldn't have been good. Come on Sam."

I felt a familiar voice say as a wet cold rag was placed on my forehead. I recognized the voice right away and knew it was the voice of my older twin brother. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure in front of me. I reached for my glasses and was handed them by a tan, grubby hand. As soon as I put them on I saw who the speaker was.

"R-ryan?"

"Sami! You're awake!" My brother looked at me, concern in both his face and his warm hazel eyes behind his over sized glasses. His floppy dark brown hair was covered in sweat. His white shirt and faded jeans were caked in dirt and grime. A Growlithe with a distinctive horseshoe shaped spot on his nose was by his side.

"Luckie?"

The pokemon looked up at his name and happily barked. (You're up!) He started licking my face, careful of my glasses and the wet rag. Wet dog saliva covered my face. (You're okay! You're okay! )

"Good boy Luckie… but remember glasses and slobber don't mix." I reminded him.

(Ooops) He stopped. Ryan patted him on the head. (Your brother was worried)

" So I heard."

" Uh Luck. Do you mind finding mom or dad and letting them know she's awake?"

The fire type nodded and bounced off. Ryan took the rag off my forehead and hugged me tightly. As he I did a quick glance around at my surroundings. I felt the familiarity of the comfy green couch and saw the photographs littered about the room. As my eyes lingered on a recent photograph from my school graduation of me with Ryan and my parents, I knew I was in my family's living room. He handed me a tall glass of water and I greedily gulped it down and he replaced it with another. I did the same with this glass and the next. " Sami you scared us! If Arcanine hadn't caught you… you were so lucky. Maybe it was due to dad's necklace."

I looked down at the ying-yang pendant around my neck. It wasn't magical or anything like that but I did consider it a good luck charm. "oh.. may be. I think it was more dumb luck and timing. Ryan, what happened after I blacked out?"

He explained. "After you fainted you fell off Terra. Luckily the Harrison girls used their pokemon to catch and land Terra but you slipped out of their grasp. Arcanine leapt up and caught you on her . Dad and Mom helped Mr. K up and asked what happened. He groaned in pain and got out an old pokeball and gave it to Mom said 'Kidnap. . Forest. Derek poisoned. Hunter J. ' before fainting."

" When he said the last name all the color drained from dad's face. He told mom to take care of the Pokemon and he'd Bring Mr. K to the hospital. Moms in the intensive care unit with the Chu's, terra and the injured growlithe in the pokeball. . Dad wanted me to tell you to stay put until he got back."

I sighed. " I expected worse considering who Hunter J is-was."

"Huh?"

" She was an evil Pokemon poacher that Ash faced in Sinnoh that he thought dead. She returned and took him and storm hostage. Derek, Aki and jaden faced her and. Derek got majorly poisoned. I came in at the right moment. She almost killed him and was coming to kill us..."

" Until what?"

the Horror at what i did rose up in my stomach again and my face went pale. Luckily there was nothing but water in my stomach to throw up. "I - I mean Ash and I - we-we killed her. " the word vomit came spilling out. " She abused storm and ash. This evil... Hybrid of hers- some kind of mix between Drapion and an Ariados nearly murdered Derek- it did a major poisoning on him and severely injured Aki. She was going to hunt us down and kill our families and us. We didn't have a choice."

He hugged me tightly again and I sobbed into his tee shirt for I don't know how long. I was so busy sobbing that I didn't realize Dad had come into the room until I looked up and saw him.. "Dad. I-" my throat dried up.

He knelt down to face me and I saw myself reflected in his dark viridian pupils. "Did what you had to save your friends. Ash told me how you saved them."

" I k-killed someone! I should be locked up "

"It was justifiable in that it was self defense. She would have the same to you not wasting a breath." He replied.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I swear making Ash your godfather was a mistake-you've picked up some off his traits. but don't think you're off the hook young lady." he raised his voice.

" Samantha Kyralie Shigeru Oak-" I flinched at my full name -I knew I was gonna get it. "You shirked your duties, ran away without telling anyone and went up against Pokemon Hunter J with only Apollo...and you have saved us all."

" I didn't actually fight her. All I did was stop her." I pointed out.

"What in Arceus name were you thinking? I went up against her in Sinnoh with Blastoise and she nearly creamed him. She could have killed you, Jaden, Terra or Ash! It was reckless but ...courageous. It showed tremendous bravery. I'm… proud to call you my daughter. How did you know where to find them?"

Ryan spoke up. "Apollo had a vision and … there was a ransom note that Derek found. It was only luck that no one was hurt."

Dad noticed my injury from the debris and the cuts from the glass shattering. " And what's that? " he pointed at the wounds.

I nervously chuckled. " Uh… my attempt at saving Storm from debris. "

"Get that washed and cleaned up and-," he noticed my white face, "something to eat. Then you're going to help your mother with the pokemon. And. and ... you're grounded."

I sighed.

**Time change time change time change time change time change**

Later that night I was on my bed in my room finishing up my diary's latest entry about what had happened. I wore a large tie-dyed tee shirt with the Indigo Conference symbol in the middle and sweats. I sighed. _Great. Derek's safe but. Who knows what's going to happen to him? I sure hope he's gonna survive… I took a big risk to save him and I couldn't live with myself if he-he-_

A knock on the adjoining door that led to Ryan's room brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey Sam? Can I come in?"

"Sure." I locked the book and shoved it under my pillow just as my tall twin came in; wearing almost identical clothes except his tee shirt had the Johto league symbol on it. He sat on the bed next to me and looked me in the eyes. " What's up?"

"Sami, I know..."

"You know what?"

"I know about you liking Derek"

_ˆWhat?_ My mouth went dry. "But-but how?"

He raised his eyebrows. "We're twins remember? I can kind of sense what you feel."

"Oh… right. How long have you known?"

"Uhhh… would you hate me if I said since the beginning?"

"What? Why you! " I punched him in the left arm.

"Owww! What was that for?"

" For being an idiot! I take it you know about Apollo's vision then."

"Not much but I do know why you rushed out."

" And you didn't say anything to Mom or Dad? You let me get chewed out by dad?"

" Hey in my defense I didn't know what you how much trouble you were in until I heard you call my name. All I got was little signals of your worriedness. I didn't know he was going to chew you out that much. " He paused.

" Neither did I.I didn't know he faced J. All I got was that she was totally fixated on revenge on Ash and Mrs. K. She didn't notice me-probably cause she encountered Dad only once. Once we were in the air she had her eyes on Terra and she nearly brought her and us down with a tranquilizer gun. She would have succeeded and gotten away with if .if."

" It weren't for you and Ash meddling with her plan." Ryan ended and I nodded.

You're not going to tell anyone are you? "

" Come on little sis." He shook his head. " You notice that I didn't tell Mom about you knowing Flamie when you were tending to her wounds?"

I thought about that-he HAD stayed quiet when she had questioned me. "I think I think she was suspicious about it. "

"Nor did I tell dad the truth about the vision. I've kept your secrets well."

I looked at him, appreciative of him being my twin and glad I could tell someone my feelings to. " You're the best Ryan."

The end


	16. aki's discovery about her tail

Aki's loss by WyldClaw

Plot: you how in the later chapters of blast from Dad's past Derek learns that Aki ran away when she found out about the loss of her tail? Well here's that story through point of view. Stella my Starly will say the disclaimer:

Stella: WC doesn't own any Pokèmon characters aside from taran, Jeff, aki and the –

(Clamps a claw over her beak) shush, birdbrain! Don't spoil it.

Stella [muffled]: sorry.

Anyways don't take my OCS " " are humans speaking, _italics_ are thoughts and () is translated poke speech.

Stella: [muffled] can I at least say what happened?

[Removes the claw from the beak]: nope. The readers will find out soon enough. Enjoy.

XxX fic is below XxX

Low voices swirled around my pounding aching head like water through rocks in a river.

"...A harsh blow".

_'Huh? Harsh blow?'_

(Why won't she wake up? It's been two days…)

"She'll wake up soon Storm. That… took a lot out of her."

(Daddy, will aki be okay?)

(I don't know, Taran. Your sister is tough she'll pull through)

"But how will she be able to defend herself with out-"

"No clue Mist."

I was able to pinpoint who was talking from hearing the voices. The first human voice was the voice of my parents [and mine] trainer/ friend, Ash. He was one of the kindest humans I knew. The second human voice was his wife Misty who shared many of the same kind personality traits. They thought a lot alike like but my father said that wasn't always the case. The Pokèmon voices were that of my parents and little brother Taran

_'That answers one question but what were they talking about? Something bad must have happened to me but I don't recall what'_ I thought.

Then i heard three new voices. "Come on dear. Can you open your eyes for us?"

"Pwetty please?" A little girl's voice pleaded.

"Maybe she's still wiped out, Dora"

"She could be, Ash"

"Look! Her ears twitched. She must be waking up. "

I slowly and cautiously opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was on a soft bed in a large room. There were wires and things attached to me connected to some sort of machine on my left. There was a light blanket over my back. The room had pictures and things on the walls and something like a little table and four chairs a few feet away from me.

I looked up and saw four humans and three Pokèmon a few feet away sitting in the chairs. When they saw me their worried faces instantly became relieved.

The first human was a man about twenty-nine years old with unruly black hair and brown eyes that looked older that they really were- Ash. He wore a white tee shirt and jeans.

The second was a dark blue-haired woman at my bedside in a white lab coat who wore big glasses and had a clipboard in one hand. This was Dora Oak. A small girl with light blue hair was holding her other hand bouncing up and down- her daughter Sami.

There was another tall woman with red orange hair- Misty. She wore and overflowing blue shirt and sweats. I thought she looked a bit sad and slightly thin. Next to her were the three Pokèmon: two worried looking Pikachus - one smaller than the other- and a Pichu.

I only had a few seconds to take this all in when they noticed me. "Aki! You're awake!" Ash and Misty said.

(Wh-what happened?) I asked.

(Aki!)

(Oh My baby!)

(Sissy! Sissy!) The pikachus and Pichu cried out in unison before lightly jumping onto my bed and smothering me with licks, careful of the wires.

(Oh baby. you scared us so much), Mom who was the smaller one - pressed her nose into my fur. (Oh sweetheart...)

The Pichu-Taran-squeaked (aki! you're alright)

My dad kept glancing to the blanket on my back with a worried look in his eyes. (Papa? What's wrong?) I asked

He turned back to me and licked my forehead (its n-nothing. Just glad you're in one piece.)

.

The little girl- Dora's daughter Sami- said " hi Aki"

(Hey Sami). My head still ached. (What happened? Why does my head so much? Why am I so tired?)

Dora looked at her daughter then at Taran. "Why don't you two go play with Arcanine's pups if that's okay with Taran's trainers? I'm sure she'd like a break from watching them."

Taran looked to our parents then to our trainers (pretty please with a Cheri berry on top?)

They looked at each other. "I don't see the problem with the problem with that, do you dear?" Misty asked.

Ash walked over to the bed. He looked over at my parents for a brief second then to my brother. "I don't see why not. We'll come and get you when it's time to go. Just don't cause any trouble"

(I won't.) He held up a paw as if promising.

Sami grinned. "C'mon tawan." He jumped off the bed onto the little girl's shoulder. Papa and Ash smiled.

They both went to the door when they bumped into a tallish mahogany haired man with a lab coat and a folder in one hand. "Ooops. Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetheart."

" Sawy daddy. Guess what? Guess what? Aki's awake" Sami beamed.

"Oh. That's... good I suppose."

Dora gave him a look. "Gary! Be nice. She's just been through a horrible ordeal and they've been worried about her. The least you can do for your friend is be supportive. " My trainer nodded as Gary flinched. They had been bitter rivals when they were young trainers but a major loss at the Silver Conference sent Gary on a different path. They were better friends now- Ash was Sami's godfather.

"Sorry, dear. I was going over her test results and."

Sami and Taran looked at him questioningly. "What kind of tests?" she asked.

He gave her a warm smile. "Nothing to worry about, princess. It's more like …check up tests. She did go through that bad situation."

"Oh. "

"What are you doing?"

"Tawan an' me are gonna see the new pups"

"Ah." he patted her hair. "Just be careful sweetie, they are still very young. I bet Arcanine would like some rest herself so that would be very nice. ."

(She's a nice pokemon, Mr. Oak) taran said.

"She is, Taran. Perhaps you would like to help your brother and Darrel feed them? They tend to use him as a play toy".

I giggled. Darrel was one of the Oak's assistants who looked massive but was really like a big Chansey in the fact that he was very gentle. He had such a kind heart and everyone knew it. Ryan was Sami's twin brother.

'Yeah!' she nodded before going out the door.

Gary closed the door behind him and came over to us. "How are you feeling?"

(Weak, tired and achy. What happened?)

Everyone looked at me uneasily. "There's no easy way to tell you this ... but you were involved in an accident," Dora explained.

(Wh-what do you mean … an accident? But I'm okay. I just feel wiped out and my back aches. That's normal right?)

The humans looked at each other. I knew by the looks on their faces that something else was off. (Right?)

"Aki ... Can you do a light Thundershock attack for me?" Ash asked.

_Odd request. _(Uh...okay. Sure I guess) I screwed up my eyes and concentrated on the attack. (Here goes ... Nothing!) I let out a little battle cry.

But something was wrong. I couldn't feel the strong electrical current coursing through my body -nothing but a very weak fizzle. I tried again and again- the same thing happened and I noticed this harsh stab of pain near my tail every time I did it. _'What's going on?_ I looked up and saw the looks on everyone's faces: a mixture of horror and shock. Dora was writing something quickly on her clipboard.

"Oh, Aki…" Misty said. I noticed that she looked like she was about to cry. Ash squeezed her hand.

I looked at my parents. (Mom... Papa. What happened to me? Why can't I do the attack? )

He sighed (oh sweetie. I was afraid this would happen after…) he trailed off.

(Afraid of wh-what?) I was close to tears now.

"Dora, do you have a hand mirror nearby?" Ash bit his lip. I knew by his tone of voice he was worried about ... Something. She handed him one.

"Can you two give us a few minutes? "

Gary opened his mouth to say something but Dora gave him another look as she dragged him out the door. "Come on Gare bear, let's go check on the pups."

As the door closed Ash sighed. "Really? Gare bear? That's the best she can come up with?"

Misty rolled her eyes as he handed her the mirror. "Like your pet names for me are any better."

(Papa. Why does she need a hand mirror) I squeaked.

Misty knelt down to face me, the mirror in one hand. "Do you remember what happened when you evolved?"

I had a hazy memory of Derek, her son, yelling something and there was a Mightyena of some kind but that was all I could remember and I told her so. "Ash, if you would be kind as to lift the blanket, sweetie."

He lifted the blanket from my back and misty shifted the mirror so I could see. I gasped when I saw my tail- or what was left of it. It was half gone! It all came back to me in a flash:

Derek's kidnapping. The weird Mirage Pokemon and that strange man. Fighting those mirage Kabutops and that weird half steel Mightyena. That odd Mightyena about to slash Derek's and me words giving me the strength I needed to unleash a massive Thunder. A glowing light around me. The Mightyena grabbing my tail. The pain. Mega kicking it. The pain!

(I-I remember) I explained what I remembered.

"you did your best against that evil Steelyena" Ash said. "If you hadn't evolved Derek would- would be …" he shivered and I had a feeling what he would have said.

(But it pretty much ripped off my tail. It's only a stump now. Does this mean I can't use-)

"We ... Really don't know," Misty admitted. "Gary ran some tests while you were knocked out to see if you were still able to."

(And?)

Papa looked sadly at me. (It doesn't look good sweetheart.)

I felt a lump in my throat as his words hit home.

(NO! It can't be true!)

I started struggling on the bed, breaking the wires as I shouted things-Horrible things about being a freak, an outcast. My parents and trainers were talking to me - trying to help calm me down but I didn't listen, I was in some kind of a haze

. I knocked glasses and things over and they shattered. One of them hit mom and another would have hit Misty if Ash and Papa hadn't used their Aura powers to make a barrier.

. Gary rushed in to help but I accidently scratched him and drew blood. That caused the haze thing to disappear. I looked at the destruction I caused.

Horrified I jumped right though the window- feeling the breaking glass punctures my skin but I didn't care. I hit the ground and ran as fast as I could ignore the yells of my parents and the humans- unsure of where to go. I let my paws drive my direction I didn't pay much attention to where i was going so I stumbled a lot and got yelled at a bunch by various humans.

I was confused and hurt from the news. _'No wonder they didn't tell me at first! I'm a true freak- a Pikachu that has half a tail. I don't deserve to live. I'm useless. Why did I scratch him? Now they won't want me around'_

I didn't notice a large shape swooping down upon me until it was almost upon me. I looked behind me and saw the creature I was totally terrified of-: A Fearow. I couldn't move as the memory of how my phobia started when I was a Pichu came at me.

Xflashback startsx. Xflashback startsx. Xflashback startsx. Xflashback startsX

We - my trainers, my parents, my siblings and I were at A nearby meadow having a picnic on a warm sunny day. The humans- and the Pikachu's were watching us from the blanket- well at least misty was. I was enjoying sunshine when...

(Daddy! Look what I can do) Thora Tackled me to the ground. (Whoops)

(Owww) I Up got to my paws.

(No. Look at me.) Electra ran at me and then tripped me using her I started to get up she gave me a tiny shock with her tail.

(Unfair!) I wailed. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

My father heard me. (Electra! Thora! How many times have I told you two not to use your attacks on your sister?)He looked at them.

(Just because she's smaller than you doesn't give you the right to bully her.) Mom pointed out.

(But mommmm, she's puny) Electra pouted.

( and Zapp an' Taran are no fun ) Thora added. (She's so weak and little!)

(Yeah!) Electra added. (She's nothing but a weak runt)

" Electra! Thora! How many times…. " The orange redhead human started to tell them but I got to my paws and ran tears streaming from my eyes. I only managed to run about fifteen feet away. I heard my trainers and parents chewing out my sisters but I didn't pay attention as I stopped and wiped my face with a paw.

_It's not fair. Why do I always end up as the punching bag? _I knew I was smaller than them and a bit slower in learning attacks. But it wasn't fair of them to use me for target practice. (Why is always me?)

(Cause they're bullies.) I felt a paw tap me on the shoulder and turned around. I saw my brothers Taran and Zapp behind me. Zapp looked over at me - his spiky hairdo setting him apart from Taran. (Everyone learns at a different pace. Some 'mons are quicker than others but that doesn't give them the right to be bullies.)

I smiled. (You're right.)

(Just cause you're small doesn't mean a thing. Look at mom.) Taran pointed out. I nodded. (Your size give you a 'vantage so that you can outsmart your enemies.)

. (You mean like this?) I tackled him lightly to the ground.

He nodded. (Pichu Pile!) Zapp said as he jumped on top of me. All three of us laughed as we wrestled for a bit on the ground. I loved my brothers- they didn't care that I was the runt or couldn't use attacks well.

After a while my stomach growled. We got up off one another and looked up at a nearby Cheri Berry tree. The small sweet tangy berries taunted us from a high branch. (Yum.) I licked my lips. (How do we get them?)

(I got an idea) Zapp's electrical sacks on his cheeks sparked. he let out a small Thundershock at the Berries… which made the Berries almost fall . Being a Pichu the attack ended up shocking himself. (Owww) he said as he got shocked and fell on his butt.

I got a close look at the branch and noticed that it was close enough to fall. I nudged Taran. (Hey Tar, do you think you can make it fall with Swift?)

My brother nodded. (I think so. here goes nothing). He opened his mouth and unleashed a few gold sharp stars. The stars zoomed up at the Berries and a few of them hit the fruit, detaching them from the branch.

I ran underneath the falling fruit with my paws open. (I got it! I got it- I-) SPLAT! One of the fruits exploded over my fur, staining the pale yellow fur with sticky red juice. (.Don't got it.) Taran and Zapp laughed not unkindly.

As they went to gather the berries that hadn't exploded, my brothers stopped. I heard a flutter of wing beats and saw their ears twitch. (Wh-what was that?) Taran looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Zapp pointed to the tree branch. My fur tingled as a fierce looking Spearow with a long scar on its face and an eyepatch over one eye flew to it. (Me.)

The three of us stood frozen, as a second Spearow appeared followed by another. (And me) it squawked.

More birds appeared until there was a whole flock of them in a circle around us. The first Spearow leered at us hungrily. It's hooked beak glinted as the sunlight hit it. (What do we have here, boys? It looks like three lost- delicious- mice have decided to steal from us)

(W-we is not l-lost. We didn't know that those w-were your berries.) Zapp tried to sound tough. (Can't you sh-share?)

The Spearow cawed as if laughing. (Share? Share?)

The others joined in.

(That's a good one.)

(Yeah, yeah. Like we'd share with rats)

(Is that morsel serious?)

(Ha! I may throw up the Rattata I had for breakfast…)

(Those mice think they can share with us?)

I shuddered. (Please M-Mr. Spearow. we didn't know. now if you excuse us-) I started to inch away but got no further than that. There was a quick brown blur that zoomed around and around me. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw it's wings glow white and something powerful hit me.

(Ahhhh!) I yelped as the Steel Wing attack flung me through the air.

(Aki!) My brothers called as I hit the trunk of a tree on my left shoulder and fell to the ground. I looked and saw them being restrained by two Spearows- the birds held them by the scruff of their necks. More of the tiny birds blocked them from me.

A bright white light covered the Spearow who had smacked me. My heart thudded in my throat as it grew bigger and it's wings became larger. The light vanished and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the tree. The Spearow- no, a Fearow now- had me trapped with one claw covering my little body. It's narrow eye glared at me as if trying to remember something.

(Let go of my sister you mean bird!) Zapp cried.

The brown cormorant like bird turned its vulturine neck to look at him. (Let me think…. No) it said in a deep masculine voice. (I've heard tales of how one of your kin terrorized my flock with a Pidgeot years ago)

I caught my brothers' eyes for a heartbeat and the three of us stared at each other in horror. _ The Spearow flock! _ I gulped. (B-but I thought Pidgeot m-made peace with them after saving their leader a few years ago)

The Fearow turned back to me, an ugly look on his face for a few minutes. (The old doddering fool made us weak and foolish! Us- who were once the scourge of the forest! The old bird exiled me when I tried to take over and gave me this." He gestured to the scar on his face with a talon. "Me! His own kin-I- Prince Phaet'yaran Fearless Winger. He renamed me Skar, injured me and then cast me out. Some humans- one with greasy hair and a scratchy frog voice and another with yellow hair - healed me and made a deal with my gang and me. All I have to do now is get rid of the blasted bird- who has a weakness for creatures in trouble, take over both tribes and signal them)

I wanted to faint. Skar stroked my cheek with a talon. I tried to squiggle out but his grip was too tight. (You're a feisty rat, aren't you? I think you will do quite-

(Leave me alone!) I yelled as I shocked him as much as I could but something on a string around his neck glowed. It was a small berry that looked like a candle that seemed to grow as it absorbed the attack. .

(What's happening?) Taran and Zapp yelled

I felt weaker than ever and my electricity was depleted. The attack stopped. ( . That?)

Skar's eyes glinted. ( a very rare berry called a Wacan Berry. I can assume you can guess what it does. Now-)

(YAAAAAAH!) The Spearows holding my brothers screamed as a streak of black and white light struck them. Then a yellow blur Mega Punched the birds and knocked them out.

(Stay away from my pups!) The streak and the blur said. _Papa? Mom?_

(Daddy! Mom!) Taran and Zapp cried out in unison. I saw the two humans running a few feet behind them.

(NO!) Skar cawed and in his agitation the claw stroking me cut into my cheek. I saw red lines run down my fur. (FLY AWAY!) He yelled as he tightened his grip around my body and took to the air.

(PAPA!) I screamed into the wind

(AKKIIIII!) He yelled as he looked up. He gazed up at me then to the Wacan berry around Skar's neck with horror. I opened my mouth and let out a few Swift attacks.

(You blasted rat!) Skar squawked as the gold stars hit the chain and the Wacan berry fell. (I'll skin you alive now!) He raised his free claw-now glowing white into the air.

I whimpered. Just then a glowing figure slammed into Skar. (Get your filthy talons off her) Pidgeot's voice sounded furious.

He screeched in pain and he dropped me. As I flew through the air something with bright shiny feathers caught me on it's back. ( ?)

(what other local avian do you know with golden feathers? Come, on let's get you home.) I opened my mouth but he answered my unspoken question. (Pidgeot can handle old scarface . you look like you're about to drop.)

I looked back at the two fighting birds. Skar's attack had installed a very deep fear of Fearows inside.

X flashback ends x. flashback ends x flashback ends x. X flashback ends x flashback ends x

I shook my head to get back to reality. (Hello lunch) it gazed hungrily at me as it lunged !

(Stand still rat!)

I used Agility to escape the bird's sharp talons. I ran even faster than before. I didn't look where I was going….

(Ahh!) I yelled as I fell down a high cliff into a fast moving river.

The fear of that day in the pond at the park came back full force. My fur was soaking wet as I tried to doggie-paddle to the shore but the current was too fast and I was sucked under.

_'Either the river's is too strong or my strength hasn't come back'_. I kept my head above water as much as I could but it kept dragging me under a bunch.

(Help!) I squeaked above the water but no one came. My paws and body- already injured from running through the window-hit rocks and stones as I was carried away. I tried calling again but no luck so I floated around for about twenty minutes.

_'Think aki think'. _I scanned the area and saw a wet branch from an overhead tree halfway to the other side. Pushing through the water to get there was no easy task. I was tired and had to fight against the water. As soon as I got to the branch I grasped it with my paws and hauled myself out of the water.

_'I did it'_ I wearily thought as I paused to catch my breath. I looked up and saw a large shadow of a bird- most likely the Fearow- circling in the increasingly gray cloudy sky so I dashed up the branch into the tree as quickly as I could. I stood as still as I could not daring to make a sound.

When I was sure the coast was clear I found a high sheltered branch in the intersection of the tree and shook myself dry. For the first time I noticed the countless cuts jumping through the window and the rocks in the river caused.

My stomach growled as I noticed the smell around me. _'I'm in an Oran berry tree grove'. _I grabbed pawful after pawful of the nearest berries and gobbled the sweet delicious fruit down. As I ate I felt raindrops plunk on my nose. By the time I was full it had become a heavy downpour. _Just Great. I just dried my fur too._

I climbed down the tree as carefully as I could and looked for a nearby hollow tree trunk or someplace warm to stay. By the time I found a hollowed out dry tree trunk I was shivering and wet all over again. My temporary sanctuary was just right. The ceiling didn't go all the way up to the top. There was a pile of dried moss in one area and some dry leaves. There was a very faint smell of sentret in the trunk so I know it hadn't been used in a while.

After drying myself off again I lay on the moss and curled up into a ball, frowning at my half a tail. _'Was this my new life? To wander from place to place and avoid human and pokemon contact? Just drift from place to place? Never see my siblings again?_ _After what happened was there even a place for me in that household anymore? What was I if I was an electricity-less Pikachu? Just... A small mouse with a ugly stumpy tail' _

(Stop it Aki) I told myself. (You're a wild pokemon now.)

It didn't help that due to my fear of cramped places Ash had never put me in a pokeball and registered me- like my siblings. My father utterly loathed them-he had only been in one once or twice. since I was the smallest of my litter I was very distinguishable but for all intent I registered as a wild pokemon.

(I guess its time t-to) I yawned (To start fresh and forget my old life. New life new me...) the sound of the rain plus my tiredness and my countless injuries soon made me fall fast asleep.

XxX XxX

I woke up from a dream about double berry muffins when I smelled it. I opened my eyes, blinked and sniff around. _'I DO smell double berry muffins. And not just any kind- Delia Ketchum's homemade ones with cinnamon glaze on top - right out of the oven!_'

I practically floated out of the tree following the smell. A few seconds out of my sanctuary into the bright sunlight. I realized something was off. I didn't see any muffins but I heard a voice from above cry (you're mine)

(Huh?) I looked up but it was too late! A thorny Vine Whip came at me from above. I jumped out of the way only to be hit with a volley of sharp Razor Leaves. The attack cut my fur and flung me hard into the trunk of another nearby tree.

(Owww) I fell to the ground. I shakily got up but some kind of thick ring flew at me and snapped around my paws! I fell again and a tight rubber net was flung over me! There was barely space for me to move. I tried to free my paws but no luck.

As I struggled, the net was picked up by something leafy with red and green vines at the end of a yellow stem and yellow spots. I shivered as I nearly squashed my excuse for a tail as the creature raised the net to face me. My heart pounded in my throat when I saw its circular eyes bore into mine. It was a green Sinnoh native grass type that resembled a Venus flytrap with spiky teeth. '_! It's a Carnivine'_

I gulped as the grass type stared at me with its beady small black pupils. The creature looked over at me hungrily. (Good catch. You'll fetch a good price)

"Carnivine, bring it over here " a deep voice said. I huddled as much as i could to hide my 'tail' as my captor brought me over to a human about ten feet away in a small clearing. The lean human was waiting for his Pokèmon, a satisfied look on his face as he stroked his black mustache. He was about six feet tall and had slick blue-gray hair. One eye was dark brown while the other had an eye patch over it. He wore camouflage clothes with big pockets, and moccasins. He smelled of smoke and grease and was in his mid-thirties- maybe early forties. He looked a bit familiar.

He stopped stroking his mustache and fished out some weird looking box contraption out off his pocket as we came in front of him. "Good find, my pet. Let me see what its condition is" He pressed a button on the box and it started to buzz.

He then waved it in front of me twice. It emitted a red light that went over me and scanned me. He pressed another button and the buzzing and red light stopped. He read something on the box. "Hm. Young female just evolved recently ... Fairly fast. That's good. Its Defense and attack low but I can change that. Semi-decent –What? It used Thunder as a Pichu? What luck! "

He pressed the first button again which turned it off and put it back in his pocket. (How much do you think we can sell it for, Master?) Carnivine asked.

"Plenty they're popular due to the one that went far in the league a few years ago-" I squeaked in alarm. I knew whom he was talking about – in fact I was related to that very pikachu. "All we have to do is load it with TMs, and stat boosters and it will be ready for the black market. Who could resist a powerful Pikachu? As far as I know no Pichu can use Thunder. Now to properly examine you, my little nugget "he crooned as his Pokèmon handed him my net. "The stat scanner can only tell me so much. Now to take off this blasted prop so as to see you better."

He lifted his eye patch. I yelped- instead of a missing eyeball or socket my terrified reflection was looking at me in a dark green orb. I recognized him now but I was too terrified to say anything._' Oh no Its dodgy dirk!'_

Dodgy Dirk was the most ruthless Kantonian poacher ever. His distinctive feature was his mismatched eyes and his wanted poster was featured in every Pokèmon Center. He always seemed to be one step ahead of the police. The Pokèmon he took seemed to end up dead, in pit fights or gone forever. It looked like I was his next victim! _Please oh please don't let him find out where I come from._

He examined me turning the net around as he did. "Strong paws ...could be useful. Muscles look soft but that's because it hasn't used them yet. Size is small - must have been an early evolution. It looks like it could teach Mega Kick, Iron Tail and much more. So I'll just get -" I couldn't move an inch. Dirk gasped when he saw my so-called tail and nearly dropped the net. "What? Its tail is nearly gone! It's worthless. How am i supposed to sell it?"

(Bring it to the pits?) The grass type suggested, eying me.

'No one would bet on it."

(Fair point. make it be target practice instead. I need a new target since that Teddiursa ... left)

I shuddered at the grass type's words. _Somebody please help._

"Not a bad idea" he grinned evilly at the Carnivine and then at me, His mismatched eyes gleaming. "This is going to be fun "

AAAAAAAAAA

Soon i was in more trouble than before. I had rocks tied tightly to my paws with rope and some kind of thick cord tied around my middle. The other end of the cord was tied to a nearby tree giving me about two feet to run.

Dirk was cruel- he made Carnivine constantly attack me with so many attacks including Power Whip, Bullet Seed, Acid, even Faint attack.

When I could barely move and was covered in bruises- he came over with a knife. " You've proved worthwhile for a wimp."

_I'm dead- I'm dead- I'm dead._ I thought he was going to stab me so I whimpered but instead he cut the ropes and cord. However before I could move he snapped his fingers.

The flycatcher pokemon quickly picked me up and slammed me to the ground hard. I was so weak i couldn't get up. He threw another net over me, which prevented any escape. I was bruised, tired and battered. I could hardly breathe and my numerous cuts ached in utter agony. (Please. let me go) I squeaked.

He laughed. "That thing seems to be squeaking for its own death. We can't have any loose ends running off to warn others now can us?"

(No master we wouldn't want that)

"I would be a rather sloppy poacher if I left witnesses ". He said four words that turned my blood to ice. "Carnivine, Hyper Beam it."

I squeezed my eyes shut but then I heard another voice from not so far away. "Aurora, quickly freeze that plant with your Ice Beam!"

(Right!)

_'No way! It can't be...'_

(What the-) the Carnivine was cut off mid sentence.

"NO!" I opened my eyes a minute later and saw it utterly frozen in ice few feet away.

Dirk was livid. "Who did that?" He snarled as he recalled it. He knelt down and put the knife he used earlier under my chin.

"Now to do this my way before anyone else -" I whimpered. Just then there was another beam of ice went over our heads. "Who dares mess with me?" he growled.

"That would be me" a figure ran out of the trees.

(Mis…ty?) I weakly croaked.

Papa's best human friend ran toward us. She wore a blue jogging shirt and white sweatpants and her red hair was tied in a bun. She had a water bottle bouncing in a pouch around her waist. Her Dratini Aurora was in her arms, a Mystic Water charm around her neck on a string. They both looked horrified when they saw me. "Oh my! A-Aki."

(Help) I feebly cried. Dirk got up, put the blade away and turned around, his mismatched greedy eyes set on Aurora.

However the tiny dragon looked at me, concerned. (Aki? What happened to you?)

(Poacher. Need water... help) I croaked.

(We'll get you out as soon as we can, you poor dear) she told me.

Misty was furious. She recognized him now that he didn't have the eye patch prop of course. "What did you do to her? Let my Pikachu go"

"You're Pikachu? " He laughed. "You own this lame creature?" He kicked my side. "It can't fight nor does it have a tail! Tell you what- I'll let you have it back if you hand over the Dratini"

She nodded at the Dratini. Aurora jumped out of her arms onto the ground. (I'll tell you this buster -NEVER!)

The Mystic Water glowed as she opened her mouth and a blue ball of swirling water appeared inside of it. She fired it at Water Pulse attack threw him at least ten feet away and knocked him out. She used a light Thundershock on him. The pendent went back to normal.

She gave Dirk a nasty look. (Never ever mess with the Waterflower-Ketchums or their pokemon. Can't take drowning? Stay out of the water… you ugly creep)

"Awesome job Aurora! Can you get her free while I call the police?" Misty asked as she took out her cell phone and started dialing the police.

(Will do) she came over to the net& cut it open with an Iron Tail attack. She helped nudge me to my paws. (There you go. You must have been scared out of your wits. You're safe now. It's all right) she kept on reassuring me.

(He-he was gonna-) I buried my head in her neck and lost it.

I don't know how long I cried and babbled on for or what I said. I was dimly aware of Misty ending her call coming over to sit next to us. Aurora kept patting me with the tip of her tail and making soothing sounds and talking calmly.

She repeatedly poured me some water from her water bottle, which I lapped at greedily, like a thirsty Zebstrika drinking at a pond.

"Oh Aki. You gave us quite the scare when you ran off like that. What made you think you had to leave us?"

I looked up at her through blurry eyes. (Cause-cause I scratched Gary and ruined his lab. I didn't think you wouldn't want me -)

"What made you think we would that? We would never abandon a Pokèmon for something like that. Do you know that when he and Ash were first in hoenn your dad got scared from being overloaded with electricity and ran off? When Ash found him he scratched him but then he realized what he did. It was a simple mistake. You didn't know what else to do. Pikachus bite or scratch when they are frightened or even trying to defend themselves. We know that you'd never intentionally hurt us"

I sniffled (I didn't think y-you'd want me anymore since I was tailless and can't use electricity)

"Aki, your tail serves as a reminder as to how you saved many lives due to your very noble and brave deed the other day. You saved my baby boy from those ...beasts of Yung's. If you hadn't saved him your parents, ash and I would all be dead. Heck you used Thunder to save him"

(I had to defeat those Creatures to save him. somehow I knew what to do. But what's a Pikachu without electricity?)

"It makes you-"

"Bait or a fur pelt." Dirk cut her off we looked up and saw him standing over us, with a bag over his shoulder. Evidently he had gathered enough strength while I was rambling and crying to get close enough to else. "Now that I know who you are, you are coming with me" he grinned and reached down to grab Misty's arm and she screamed.

(L-leave her alone. ) I stepped in front of her.

His odd colored eyes focused on me. "Fine, worthless one. I'll grab you first then I'll get the girl and that Dratini" He made the mistake of grabbing me by my stumpy tail as he picked me up into the air. Remembering what She just said I turned around and bit his hand (get away from me you monster!)

"YEEOOW!" He howled in pain as he let me go and I landed on my paws.

I yelled as loud as I could (HELP! DODGY DIRK IS TRYING TO KIDNAP SOMEONE!)

He raised his hand into the air to slap me senseless. "Think that will lead the police here? I'll be long gone with you three. This will shut you up you little b-"

A howl interrupted him. (Not so fast!) A bunch of red-orange blurs bodies slammed him into the ground as the police arrived. '_That was too close. _The team of growlithes held him at bay until the officers handcuffed him.

"You can't do this to me! I'm innocent I tell you!"

One of the Growlithes laughed ( surrre and I'm a Beartic. Tell it to the judge. I can smell you and your Carnivine's scents all over this poor pikachu. Plus we heard her yell, right guys) the others agreed. (You really put her through hell).

I nodded. The officers read him his rights and led him out of the clearing with their Growlithes. The Growlithe that spoke stayed behind with the human that was his partner- a young short thin man with reddish brown hair, warm back eyes and freckles writing something on a notepad. He wore a blue backpack that blended in with his uniform. . "Thank you for coming so quickly Jeff" Misty said.

He looked up and put the notepad away. "It was nothing, Misty. Stryker here was the one that did most of the work" he patted the Growlithe on the head. "We were doing our regular beat nearby when we got the call."

Stryker sniffed me then looked at Jeff (hey Jeff, do you have any of that healing cream left in your sack? Her wounds are pretty bad,)

As Jeff looked for the cream, Aurora explained (Jeff and Stryker met Misty when she and Ash were dealing with Sunset's old trainer. They were assigned to the case and were very helpful. Both of them are really kind)

(So I've noticed)

(He and his wife Laurie have a cute one-year-old daughter named Anna and a handsome three-year-old boy named Matty. Matty named Stryker and is in preschool with Derek)

"Here you go" he handed Misty a tube of something. "It's safe for humans and Pokèmon. Laurie uses it in her massage shop and loves it."

"Thanks."

He looked at Aurora. "Wow Aurora! You get bigger every time I see you."

The blue dragon blushed tomato red. (I'm almost four feet now)

"Impressive." He gazed at me. "You must be one of pikachu's pups, little one."

(y-yes sir) I nodded, shyly. (I'm Aki. Is - is Dirk going to come after me? He was gonna k-)

He shook his head. "Nope. He's not going to get out of jail for a loooooong time. He's already wanted for pokenapping, thievery, pit fighting and a bunch of other crimes"

(If he ever does in his lifetime) Stryker added.

Jeff looked at Misty as he got out his notepad again. "Do you want to give a comment about dirk for the report? It's your call"

She stayed silent then looked at me. "I wasn't really there for the most part- Aki was the one who got his wrath. Would you like to give one? "

I explained as best as I could what I had gone through at Dirk's hands to Stryker. Then Misty added about my near-second capture. Jeff wrote it down as fast as he could on the notepad. When he was done he put the notepad and pen back in his backpack. "Thanks. We'll make sure he never gets near you again. Ash's going to be pretty pis-"

There was a crackle from the small radio at his hip that interrupted him. "Jeff, this is 693. We need back up for a 506 on 375 seaborne streets. Do you copy?"

He unclipped it, held it up, pressed a button and said "copy that 693. We'll be right over"

Stryker's face fell as Jeff put the radio back on his belt (aww man. And Laurie's making homemade butternut and spinach ravioli for lunch)

"It will taste even better when we get home. See you on Monday. Misty"

We exchanged goodbyes and watched the duo leave. Misty gingerly put me into her lap and opened the tube. She put some on her fingers. "This might hurt a bit" .I braced for the pain as she put it on my wounds but instead I felt a wonderful cooling relief. I sighed in relief. "I take it you're not in pain?"

I shook my head. (That's so soothing. what were you saying before dirk interrupted?)

She put more cream on her hands and started massaging my nastier wounds as she talked. "I was going to say that you are still a part of our family. It doesn't matter if you can use your element or not, we still love you. You know what Derek was asking me this morning?"

My ears perked up at his name (wh- what?)

"He asked me where you were. He wanted to know when you were coming back. Your siblings were worried too. I came to find you and bring you home. We should have told you once you had woke up but couldn't find a way to do so. I don't blame you for how you reacted. We all miss you and I'm sure we can work something out. We worked out stuff for Storm."

(You came to find me? But I … I scratched Gary and hurt mom)

"You were just scared. You belong with us- you mean a lot to everyone. Don't worry about Gary-he understands that you were just scared) she more ointment on my wounds.

(H-how did you find me?)

"Noctowl and Skyler," she said. " Don't scare us like that again. We would have looked for you if it weren't for the rain. Your parents were terrified. they thought they lost you. I was scared too. Yung had already kidnap one baby and… and cause me to lose another."

( wait.. Derek was going to be a big brother?)

She smiled sadly and her eyes looked teary, like she was about to cry. I noticed that she was thinner than a few days ago ". Very briefly …yes. Until- untill Dr yung… " She didn't go on and I got a shiver down my fur.

(That was th-the crazy man with the burnt face and the Steelyena?)

She nodded. . " Yes. i. Lost the baby and –and won't be able to have another one for a few years. When you fled i-all of us- was terrified. I didn't want to lose you too. "

I was so touched at her heartfelt speech I felt tears run down my fur. (I- I'm sorry I terrified Papa and Mom and you. I was just so scared and didn't know what to do. I just want to go home)

Aurora wiped a tear away from my face with her tail as Misty put the tube away. (We understand. It's not your fault. Maybe I can help teach you Body Slam)

The thought of a Dratini using body slam made Misty and I laugh as she scooped me up. (Uh 'Rora? Wouldn't that be more like Tail Slam in your case?)

(Oh. Right. Silly me. ) Aurora chuckled as she slithered up to her favorite spot around Misty's shoulder.

"You know soon enough you won't be able to fit..." Misty commented to the Dratini. She stood up still holding me carefully and we started walking back home.

(I know. but can't I enjoy it a little more? Please? ) The dragon asked.

Misty pretended to consider the fact. "I don't know…" Aurora gave her a sad- growlithe-puppy-eyes look for a few seconds She kissed her head. "How can I resist that face? I suppose it won't hurt. But once you get too big you'll have to go in your pokeball for travel and when you get tired in battle."

At the word tired I was hit hard by a huge wave of tiredness .i yawned. (I'm gonna take a nap. W-wake me up when-) Darkness overcame me and I conked out.

XxX XxX

When I woke up I found I was on the couch in the living room- a light blanket covering my back. I felt a little human hand gently petting me and smelled a familar scent along with salt before looking up. I saw Derek's familiar green eyes look down at me. The three year old's concerned face split into a big smile "Ki! You're awake! Mommy said… you might be tireded."

(I do feel wiped out) I admitted. He bit his lip and I saw his face glistened with dried tearstains. _ That's the source of the salty smell._

" she said you saveded me from that Steely-yena and the meanie man. Thanks Ki. But you lost your tail an' 'bility to use 'lectrikity "

a strange kind of tingle went through me when he said that. I had saved his life. My father told me that after he saved Ash from the Spearows all those years ago and they woke up he felt the same thing. He knew that that moment connected them for life. And I knew the same sensation had gone through me. (You were well worth it) I said.

The end


End file.
